When The Past Comes Back
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: There was a discussion between two of the Zoey 101 gang, which led to the separation of the group, weeks before their graduation. 3 years later, They reunite during their spring break vacation in college, but their friendship isn't the same. Why? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101. Just Eric Diaz, Lea Laurance, Harley Ferguson, Erica Ferguson, Jason and Alan Reese.**

* * *

 **❇Starring Cast❇**

 **Sean Flynn as **_Chase Matthews_ **,** **Jamie Lynn Spears as **_Zoey Brooks,_

 **Paul Butcher** **as** _Dustin Brooks_ **,** **Chris Massey as **_Michael Barrett_ **,**

 **Victoria Justice as **_Lola Martinez,_ **Matthew Underwood as **_Logan Reese,_

 **Erin Sanders as** _Quinn Pensky_

 **⭐Guest Starring⭐**

 **Andrew Jacobs as **_Eric Diaz,_

 **Paloma Kwiatkowski as **_Lea Laurance_

 **James Caan as **_Alan Reese_

 **Matthew Laurance as **_Harley Ferguson_

 **Zuria Vega as **_Erica Ferguson_

 **Jonathan Becerra as **_Jason (The Owner of The 4 Stroke)_

* * *

 **When The Past Comes Back**

 **3 Years after PCA Graduation: Year 2012**

It was 5 in the afternoon and Zoey Brooks was watching America Sings With Lola Martinez, while Michael went for some groceries. The three of them decided to rent an apartment since they were enrolled at Howard University in Washington DC.

"Wow. Who do you think is going to win Zo? Martha or Laura?". Lola asked as she grabbed some popcorn.

"I don't know. Martha has an Opera kind of voice, but still sounds great and Laura is more of a country singer. She has the voice of Taylor Swift, so it's very hard to chose one". Zoey replied looking at her friend. Just then Zoey's phone started ringing.

"Who's calling?". Lola asked.

"It's an unknown number". She replied and answered the phone.

"Hello?".

"Hey Zo! It's me Dustin!". Dustin said.

"Dustin how are you? It's been so long since I had a call from you?". Zoey excitedly asked.

"I know right, anyways Zoey I need you to come to California".

"Why?".

"Because I need to talk to you, it's a matter of life or death! I already arranged your plane tickets, along with Michael's and Lola's. The only thing you need to do is, go to the airport and tell them that you all have some plane reservations, but you need to leave now! I'll see you when you get here, bye". The line went dead and Lola turned to see Zoey.

"What happened with Dustin?". She asked.

"I don't know, but he wants us to fly to California, right now". Zoey replied.

"Is he okay?".

"Well he said it's a matter of life or death, so I'm guessing he's in a bad situation".

"But we don't have enough money to buy plane tickets to California".

"He told me that he already reserved some plane tickets for me, you and Michael. We have to go". Zoey said standing up.

Michael then entered the apartment with 2 bags of groceries.

"I'm back girls!". He yelled in excitement. He went to the table and place the bags on it.

"So what's new?". He asked

"We're flying to California". Lola said turning to see him.

"Really?". He smiled as he approached the girls.

"Yeah, apparently Dustin is in deep trouble, so he made plane reservations for us to fly right now". Zoey explained.

"He paid for our plane tickets?". Michael raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know but we have to pack. Dustin might be in real danger, come on!". Zoey said as she and Lola rushed to their room's. Michael nodded and approached to the TV.

"And our winner is... Martha Schneider!". The announcer said.

"What!? The opera chick! What's wrong with Laura! She's could be the new Taylor Swift!". Michael yelled at the TV.

"Michael! Hurry!". The girls yelled.

"I'm coming!". Michael turned to TV off and ran to his room.

They all got ready and Michael called a cab for them to get to the airport. The drive didn't take that long, so when they arrived at the airport, they got their tickets and boarded the airplane. They fortunately had been assigned to sit on the same aisle. It was a 3 hour flight and during that time Zoey was reading a book, Lola was looking at her phone, and Michael has sleeping like a baby. When they landed, they looked for Dustin everywhere, but there was no sign of him.

"Zoey? Did Dustin tell you he was going to pick us up?". Michael asked looking around.

"He only said "I see you when you get here". Zoey said.

"Call him". Michael suggested and Zoey dialed Dustin number, but there was no answered. She tried a couple of more times but she got the same response.

"Okay, so he's not responding. Why don't we search for him outside". Michael commented and the girls nodded grabbing their suitcases and walking behind Michael as he leaded the way. When they exited the airport, they decided to take a walk, to see if Dustin was around. They walked for a couple of minutes, but Dustin wasn't around, so they decided to go back. Michael suggested to take a short cut, by taking an alley.

"Michael are you sure this is going to take us back to the airport". Zoey asked.

"Yes, just follow me and you'll see that...". Michael began but stopped as he saw that it was a dead end.

"That I was wrong". Michael looked at the girls, who crossed their arms.

"Okay let's head back". He said turning around but stood shocked and still as he saw what was behind them.

"What!?". Lola said as she turned, just to be as surprised as Michael. Zoey quickly turned and backed away from they 3 gangsters who smiled at them.

"Y'all seem a little lost". Their leader, the one in the middle said.

"Aren't you!". One of the guys yelled as he approached Michael.

"Lost!? We're not lost!? We're just...".

Michael didn't get to finish, because one of the gangster grabbed him by the neck and pushed him to the wall, hitting his head hard.

"Don't you dare lie to us, because we'll kill you!". The guy said and punched Michael in the stomach.

"Ugh!". Michael grabbed his stomach.

"So guys, I see we have some treats here.". The one in the middle told his pals as they got closer to the girls. The leader pined Zoey to the wall, and leaned in, teasing Zoey with a kiss as she resisted while the other one did the same to Lola.

"Hey!". Someone shouted behind them. They gangsters turned around and saw a good looking guy, with a black leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Who dares and interrupt us from our dates here?". The one of the guys asked as he came towards the stranger.

Dates? Those dates look terrified at the three of you Tell me. Who's the lucky one who going to take the guy over there?". The stranger asked looking at Michael who was leaning against the wall trying to stand up.

"Are you calling us gay! Oh you don't know who your messing with". One of the guys said as he took Chase by his jacket.

"Wait John! I know who this guy is. This is Chase Matthews... Long time to see dude!". The leader smiled as he let go of Zoey and came towards him.

"Chase?...". Zoey whispered and both Michael and Lola nodded and looked back at what was about to happen

Chase quickly brushed John off him. He fixed his jacket and looked at the gangster leader in front of him.

"Eric, you haven't changed at all. Your just waiting for someone to walk into your alley, so you can beat them up isn't that right?". Chase asked.

"Well you know the rules. If anyone walks in here, they ain't coming out the way they came in. We'll beat them up, or have a little fun with our guests". Eric, the leader said as he looked at Lola and Zoey.

"Yeah well, your not going to have your "little fun" with them anymore because they're coming with me, and if you have a problem with that, then you'll have to deal with it". Chase said looking directly into his eyes. He looked at his friends and motion them to come towards him, but as they approached, Eric snapped his fingers and John and the other guy blocked their way.

"Are you serious Chase? You decided to leave our gang to become the hero of the people? That's pretty pathetic, and you know what else is pathetic, you, when I beat the hell out of you!". Eric said as he punched Chase on the face and kicked him on the stomach. Chase fell down and calmly stood up again, whipping some blood off his face.

"Your still one of us Matthews, and this new you will forever be part of your life!". Eric's fist came rushing towards Chase, but he stopped him and instead took him by his shirt and pinned him hard on the concrete wall, grabbing his wrists.

"Your right. I'm still one of y'all, but I'm still grateful of this new me, you know why? Because I'm not that same loser, that kind, noble kid that once lived in me. I left the gang because you were holding me back, so I decided to walk away from you and your gang of mokeys, so I can be the leader of my life. Now, getting back into topic, I'm sure you like to throw another punch. Except I got both your wrists, and I'm as strong as a bull, I don't even work at it, I just am".

The two guys grabbed Chase by his back, but his leader motioned them to calm down and to step back.

"All that matters is what happens after you let go". Eric said.

"Yeah! I know it'd be simpler if we just start the fight. But I'm gonna tell you something, and you really need to hear this. In the end, you're gonna be the one on the ground, and I'm gonna be the one who walks away". Chase seriously said. Eric pushed him away, but before he could do anything, Chase threw two punches directly into his face, which made Eric stumble back. The other two guys grabbed Chase by the arms, but he elbowed both men as hard as he could and they grunted kneeling beside him, holding their now injured ribs. Michael then decided to join his old friend.

"I'm with you on this Chase". Michael told him and Chase gave him a small smile and turned to see Eric who backed off.

"Im gonna do you a favor. I'll let you keep your reputation. And I'd like you to let me keep mine. Otherwise the both of us are going to put you in a state of coma, and I know you don't want that to happen". Chase said and Eric looked at his two men and then back at Chase

"Okay, we'll step out, but this ain't over Matthews!". Eric said as his two man ran away, out of the alley.

"I know". Chase said as he and the rest follow him out of the alley. Michael, Zoey and Lola turned around and saw that Eric was following them, so they quicken the pace and got into Chase's car. They saw Eric getting out of the alley too, but didn't walk away. He leaned against the wall and watched them.

"Can we go? I don't like that guy looking at us like that". Lola, who sat in the passengers seat told Chase. He nodded and drove away.

"Thanks for saving us back there Chase". Michael thanked.

"About that. What were you guys doing, walking alone in a alley?". Chase asked looking at Lola.

"We just got here from Washington DC, apparently Dustin has some problems and wanted us to come here as soon as possible. He had already paid for the out planes tickets, so that's how we found ourselves here. We got off the plane, but we couldn't find Dustin, so we decided to take a walk outside the airport, to see if he was outside, but he still wasn't here. We decided to go back to the airport, and Michael decided to take an alley as a short cut". Lola explained.

"Short cut? Those places are dangerous, and now, with this experience that you all had, you'll want to think it twice before you go into another alley again". Chase said and Lola and the rest nodded.

"How I'd you find us?". Zoey asked as Chase looked at her by the rear view mirror.

"Well, Logan ask me to pick you up from the airport, but because of a traffic accident I got here late. As I parked outside of the airport I saw y'all walking on the sidewalk at the distance, so I decided to follow you, but for some reason I lost you, so I figure that you might have taken an alley, and that's how I found you". Chase explained, making a right turn.

"Wait! Did you say Logan ask you to come here? I thought Dustin wanted to talk to you?". Michael said as he turned to see Zoey.

"Look guys Logan didn't tell me any details. He just told me to pick you up, and take you to where we live". Chase said taking a gray square bottle and drinking some of it.

"What is that?". Lola asked curiously.

"Whiskey. Want some?". Chase offered.

"Yeah, why not!". Lola said with a smile. She grabbed the square bottle and took a little sip.

"Oh, My God! It's so sour!". Lola replied as she scrunched her face.

"Can I try some?". Michael asked and Chase nodded. Lola handed him the bottle and he drank some.

"Wow! This is strong stuff". Michael said as he coughed and coughed, giving the bottle back to Chase. He took it from him and took one last sip.

"You get use to it". Chase shrugged, putting the bottle away. He noticed that Zoey sat quietly, looking at the window.

"Sorry for not offering Zoey but I didn't think that you wanted this stuff". Chase apologized as he looked at her from the rear mirror.

"And you thought right, I don't like drinking". Zoey replied looking at him. They approached a really nice neighborhood, that had big and majestic houses. They drove to a big, monumental mansion and the 3 friends where pretty confused by now. Chase approached a black fence that had the capital letter R in the middle of it. Two security guys who were guarding, came up to Chase as he rolled his window down.

"Chase, welcome back. Have you gotten into some trouble lately?". One guard man questioned nicely.

"Just the usual Ron". Chase smiled as the gates opened.

"Well, you stay out of trouble kid, and have a nice rest of your day". Ron replied stepping back, so Chase could continue.

"We'll see about that". Chase said as he entered and parked in front of this enormous house. They all got off the car mouth open.

"You and Logan live here?". Michael asked shocked.

"Me, Logan and Quinn live here with Logan's Grandfather, Alan Reese. You see when Alan found out that we we're coming to study here in Los Angeles, he told us to stay in his mansion". Chase explained.

A butler came out the front door, towards Chase.

"Mr. Matthews, I was expecting you and your friends". Chancey said in his British accent.

"Chancey! Wow! Is great to see you again". Michael said as he went up to Chancey and hugged him tightly.

"Your... crushing...me...sir". Chancey struggled and Michael quickly got off him.

"Aren't you with Logan's dad all the time". Zoey asked.

"Indeed, but he's in his honey moon, so he sent me with his dad, Mr. Alan Reese". Chancey replied as they nodded.

"I have to get going. I have to get something for Mr. Reese, so I'll see you all later". Chancey replied as he walked right pass them. Chase leaded them to the front door and they all enter the mansion just to be more surprised. The place was amazing from the inside. As they looked around they notice a man coming down the stairs, along with Logan, Quinn and another girl.

"Guys! Welcome to Los Angeles!". Logan said as he came down and gave their friend's a hug.

"Its so great to see y'all again". Quinn added, also giving hugs.

"We're happy to see you too". Lola replied.

"Guys let me present you to my grandfather, Alan Reese". Logan said as he turned to the man standing to his left.

"Hey kids, I'm Alan Reese, but you all can call me Alan. I'm pleased to have you as my guests, so stay as long as you'll like". Alan said.

"Thank you so much... Alan, and don't worry we're not going to cause any trouble, we're here for my brother, who's in a situation". Zoey replied.

"Hope all turns okay. If you need anything, just ask me". Alan kindly told Zoey and she nodded.

They all turned to see the girl standing next to Quinn, who smiled warmly at them.

"Logan, who her?". Michael asked and Logan was about to respond, but Chase interrupted.

"I'll introduce her Logan". Chase said and Logan nodded. He went towards the girl and stood next to her.

"This here is my... Girlfriend, Lea". Chase introduced, wrapping his arm around her. Logan and Quinn looked discreetly at Zoey who just looked at her, with no emotion on her face.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you all. Quinn and Logan have told me everything about your adventures you had back at Pacific Coast Academy". Lea said.

"It's nice to meet our friends girlfriend, and I'm speaking from all of us". Michael replied as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Anyways. Logan? Where's Dustin?". Zoey asked changing the subject.

"He called me and told me that he had a problem, and he couldn't pick you guys up at the airport, and since I was still in class, I told Chase to do me the favor in picking you guys up". Logan told her.

"So you don't know here he is". She asked.

"No, but he told me that he was going to be here as soon as possible". Logan assured her.

"Dinner is about to be ready, so why don't you Logan and Chase help me bring the luggage back to their room's, while Quinn and Lea leads your guests to the dinning room". Alan said and everyone agreed. Chase kissed his girlfriend slightly on the lips, and followed Logan and Alan outside, while the girls and Michael headed to the dining room. When they got there, they sat around the table as the food started to arrive. Zoey had one question in mind and decided to find the answer to it.

"Lea, I heard you say that you heard about us from Logan and Quinn, but hasn't Chase talk to you about us too?". Zoey asked and Lea turned to see Quinn.

"He wasn't that interested in talking about his friends or his life at The Academy". Lea replied.

"If you mention, PCA or His Highschool friends to Chase, he leaves the conversation". Quinn said as he saw that Alan and the boys enter the dining room.

"Y'all haven't started eating yet?". Alan asked as he sat at the very end of the table. Logan sat next to Quinn and Chase next to his girlfriend.

"We wanted to wait for everyone to be at the table". Quinn replied.

"Well then, let's get started". Alan said as they all began to eat. They had a small conversation as they ate. Lola talked about her acting career, Michael talked about his architecture dreams and Zoey about his Fashion career. When they finished dinner, it was time for Lea to head home.

"I had a great evening with everyone, but it's time for me to go". Lea said as she stood up.

"Want me to drive you?". Chase asked standing up as well.

"Actually my mom is outside waiting for me. But I'll see you tomorrow". Lea responded placing a kiss on his cheek. She waved goodbye to the rest and exited the house.

"Its getting late, so why don't you Logan, Quinn and Chase lead our guests to their room's". Alan suggested.

"Great idea! Michael come with me". Logan said as Michael followed Logan up the stairs.

"Lola you come with me". Quinn quickly said as she grabbed Lola's arm and followed Michael and Logan. Chase who was looking at their friends acting all out of the normal, turned to see Zoey, who was looking at him.

"Then I guess I'll be taking you. Follow me". Chase told Zoey as she nodded and walked behind him. He leaded her up the stairs and into her room.

"Here it is". Chase opened the door for Zoey to enter. She looked at her surroundings and saw how well prepared the room had been. She took her cream jacket off and sat on her bed.

"I have to go. If you have any problems or concerns, Logan and Quinn's rooms are next door". Chase said as he started to leave but Zoey stopped him.

"Wait! Can I talk to you for a sec?".

He turned around, shocked by Zoey wanting to speak with him.

"Sure, it's like I don't have something else to do?". Chase replied as he entered her room and closed the door.

"It's going to be quick".

He leanned on her door and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to tell me?". He asked.

"When you were with Alan and Logan, carrying our luggage into our rooms, I had a small talk with your girlfriend. She told me that she heard from your friends at PCA, from Quinn and Logan but you never mentioned me or Lola or Michael to her... Why? Are you ashamed of having us as friends?". Zoey asked calmly as she stood up

Chase straighten himself up from the position he was in and walked towards Zoey until he was 3 feet away from her.

"I didn't mention anything to Lea about my life at PCA because it wasn't important. When I came here, to Los Angeles, I came with two things in mind. The first one was to continue pursuing my career as a writer. The second one was to start a new life here, the beginning of a new Chase and here I am". Chase replied.

Zoey thought for a couple of seconds, trying to digest what Chase had just told her.

"Did you change you appearance and attitude just because of the fight we had the last day at PCA?". Zoey asked.

"Like always Zoey, your absolutely right. That day, you tore my heart into tiny little pieces, and I want to thank you for that, you know why? Because you finally made me realize how much of an idiot I was being. How could I think that a girl as beautiful as you could like a loser Like me". Chase said as he turned away from Zoey and started walking towards the door. He stopped at the doorway and gave Zoey one last look.

"But as you see now, I'm not that sensitive, kind loser anymore, and I owe that to you. Thanks". Chase finished as he closed the door behind him, leaving Zoey on her own thoughts.

* * *

 _That's chapter 1! If you want to read the story in a more specific way, check this Story in **Wattpad**. My username is **SeanFlynnAkaChaseM** and the story's name the same as the one it has here. I like writing my stories in Wattpad because I can use **pictures as illustration,** so if you guys want to **LIVE** my story, you **HAVE** to read it also in Wattpad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _When The Past Comes Back..._**

* * *

When morning came, everyone was called to be at the dinning table by 9:30am. Alan sat at the very end and to his right side sat Logan, Quinn and Zoey, while on his left side sat, Lola, Chase and Michael. During breakfast, they all talked about their future career and how much they were loving college. There was some awkward tension between Chase and Zoey as they once in a while eyed each other during the whole breakfast.

"So guys, I was thinking since we are all together now, how about if we go to the Park and catch up more with our lives". Logan suggested.

"That's a great idea! We can also have a picnic". Lola added as the rest nodded agreeing with Logan's idea, except Chase, who stood up.

"It's great that you guys want to have your lovely reunion party at the Park, but I'm not going to be able to join you all. I already have plans with my homies at The 4 Stroke, so I'm going to gone all day. Now if y'all excuse me I have a girlfriend to pick up". Chase said as he left the dinning room.

"Is he always like that?". Zoey asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yep, that's Chase". Logan said as he ate his fruit.

"What happened to him?". Lola asked. Logan and Quinn turned to see Alan, who cleared his throat.

"You see, when Chase, Logan and Quinn arrived to my mansion they all seem exited to finally start their first year in college, with the exception of Chase. I don't know if you all remember the Christmas week we spent at my sons house in Santa Barbara? Well, from what I remember, and I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable Zoey, but Chase was your boyfriend right?". Alan asked and Zoey nodded.

"Well during that time, I saw a whole different Chase than what we see now. Back then he was full of happiness, and still had his perfectly Bushy hair with his flannel shirts that he wore, his ripped jeans and old vans shoes. When he came here, he was still the same Chase, but with no interest in doing anything, he just went to his classes came back here and did his homework or watched some TV, but he never went out to hang with Quinn or Logan. Then in a couple of months he got a job as the manager of one of the Pear Stores, and that's were he met Lea. They became really good friends and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. He then met other bad influences out there, and in a couple of weeks after he got the job, he began to change his way of dressing and he also surprised us with his new hair cut. That's how he became the person you see now". Alan finished.

"He does look good with that haircut though". Lola confessed.

"He looks great, but the only thing that doesn't look good on him is his actions or the places he hangs out". Quinn said.

"What's that place he mentioned. The 4 Stroke?". Michael asked.

"It's a place where gangsters hang out, which is the new place Chase likes to hang out now". Logan responded.

"Alan? Aren't you afraid that something might happen to Chase while being on that place?". Zoey asked.

"I am afraid, that's why Chase is the only one in here that has a curfew. If he decided to hang out outside of this house, he needs to be back before 10:30pm and of he doesn't, I'm going to punish him. That's what we agreed on and as for now he's been obeying well".

"Have you ever gone to that place?". Michael asked.

"No, because I'm afraid. You know, there are many dangerous people hanging over there, so I prefer to keep my distance...Let's set this subject aside. Why dont you guys get ready for that walk at the park?". Alan said.

"Yeah, let's get ready". Lola excitedly replied as she and the rest stood up.

"You guys get ready I'm going to try and get in touch with my brother". Zoey said as she went over to the living room.

"I need some fresh air, so I'll be outside". Michael said, walking towards the front door and stepping outside. He spotted Ron and he discreetly went up to him.

"Hi?... Ron right?". Michael asked unsure

Ron turned around.

"Hey kid! Your a friend of the Reese's. How can I help you?". Ron smiled.

"Can you... can you drive me to The 4 Stroke?". Michael asked nervously, looking at the front door to see if his friends were still in side.

"The 4 Stroke uh? Okay... I'll get the car". Ron said as he started to walk away.

"Hey! There's more cars for the rest of my friends right? I heard that they were planning on going to the Park?". Michael asked.

"Yeah, don't worry kid!". Ron said as he went to get the car. Michael got on and rode way in direction to The 4 Stroke. The ride took about 30 minutes and Michael was surprised at what he saw as they entered a really bad neighborhood. He saw some drunk guys yelling outside their house's. There was trash on the sidewalks, used needles ect. Young children were sitting on the steps, who looked like they haven't had a bath in quite some time.

"Are we almost there?". Michael asked Ron from the back seat. He took a left turn and stopped the car

"We're here". Ron said. Michael slowly got off the car. He went up to Ron, who lowered his window down.

"Can you wait for me here?". Michael asked.

"Sure, but hurry because like you this place also gives me the chills".

"Is it that noticeable". Michael laughed nervously and Ron nodded.

"When you go inside there, you have to act tough, that's the key point". Ron advised.

"Thanks". Michael said as he made his way to the entrance of The 4 Stroke Club.

"Good luck in finding Chase". Ron yelled which made Michael stop and turn around.

"How do you know I'm here to see Chase?". Michael asked confused.

"Why else would you be here". Ron smiled.

Michael smirked and continue his way into the Club. He entered and Like Ron told him, he acted tough around the people that surrounded him. He searched, and searched around the place until he found the person he was looking for.

 **ω**

At the Reese's Mansion, Lola, Zoey and Quinn were preparing the picnic basket while Logan took a long shower. When they finish preparing themselves and we're ready to go they said goodbye to Alan and headed out to look for Michael.

"He said he was going to be here right?". Logan asked the girls and they nodded.

"Yeah. He said he needed some fresh air". Lola replied as she looked around for their lost friend.

"Okay. Let's see if Carlos has seeing him". Logan said they all made their way to the man standing I'm the gates.

"Hey Carlos? Have you seen Michael? He's a black guy who came with those two girls here yesterday, remember?". Logan described.

"Oh yeah! I think he asked Ron to take him to someplace called... What was it called? Oh! It was called The 4 stroke". Carlos said.

"The 4 Stroke? Isn't that the place Chase was going to?". Zoey asked.

"Oh! No! This is bad!". Quinn said hysterically.

"What do you mean?". Zoey asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just that The 4 Stroke is located in a really bad neighborhood. There's drug dealers, assassins, etc. But I know he's safe with Ron or with Chase". Logan explained as the rest stood there, worried.

 **ω**

Back at The 4 Stoke, Chase and Lea were standing, talking with each other when a guy approached them.

"Chase! Glad to see you here with your girl! It's been so long".

"Back at ya Harley!".

"I noticed that your not drinking anything, so I'm here to get you anything". Harley said.

"What do you have?". Chase asked.

"We have tequila, whiskey, Wine, and beer".

"Umm I guess I'll have...Wine today. Bring me the whole bottle and also bring me a big glass of lemonade with a straw". Chase said. Harley nodded and left running.

Lea turned to see Chase.

"You always know what I want". Lea said taping Chase's chest.

"Well you are my girlfriend, and as your boyfriend I need to know this kinda stuff". Chase replied wrapping his arm around her.

"You know, it's been so long since we came here, and you usually come here when you want to get away from something. Whats the problem now Chase?". Lea asked sweetly.

"It's nothing. I just missed the friends I made in this place, the excitement of the environment, I just want to have fun with you". Chase said hugging her and kissing her forehead. As they hugged, Lea notice a familiar person coming their way.

"Hey, isn't that Michael?". Lea asked and Chase quickly turned around to see Michael approaching.

"Hi Chase and Lea". Michael greeted.

"Hi Michael". Lea responded waving.

"Michael! What are you doing here?". Chase asked a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to see the place you prefer to be at, than the picnic with your friends at the park". Michael said.

Harley had already returned with the drinks. He gave Lea the lemonade and Chase the bottle of wine, with an empty glass.

"There you go man! Enjoy! And if you want more just yell my name and I'll be here". Harley said and left to the pool table.

"You invited him to the park? Why didn't you go Chase?". Lea asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Now I have to talk with this guy, I'll be right back". Chase told Lea as he grabbed Michael's arm and leaded him a couple of feet away from Lea.

"Michael this is not the place for someone like you. You should go, I belong here".

"You don't belong here... with this people". Michael said as he looked around.

"Don't judge us Michael". Chase said as he poured some wine into his glass.

"Chase listen, our entire friendship, we have talked about everything. We've talked about girls, movies, we've talked about music, but we've never talked about what you believe in".

"I believe that I finally found a place, where I can be myself. People here don't judge me, but respect me". Chase said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Chase what do you believe in...?". Michael asked again.

"What do you believe in Michael!?". Chase turned the question around. "You believe in a perfect friendship, with a friend who has lied to you since the very beginning!". Chase yelled.

"What are you talking about!? I have never lied to you".

"I wasn't talking about you". Chase looked down.

"Then who are you talking about?".

"Just forget it alright. It doesn't matter anymore".

"Chase, can't you see that your having your mind mess with? Your not the person I know, and everything you say is artificial. Your not going to find what your looking for here".

"23 years of being out there, I haven't found anything at all!".

"Look. The only thing this place does to you is that they make you think your lost, so they can find you and once they got you, you'll never get out of their sight".

"Your talking crazy". Chase smiled. They stood there in silence for a minute until Michael decided to speak again.

"So that's it uh? You've chosen this place. You rather spend time here than with your frends? ".

"Yeah. So why don't you go".

Michael was so dissapointed, but nodded and made his way out of the club as Chase went back to her girlfriend.

"What happened with Michael?". Lea asked.

"He had to go". Chase replied, finishing his drink and pouring more.

The day went by fast and it was now 1:30 in the morning. Chase took Lea back to her home at around 9:30pm and he returned back to the 4 Stroke Club and stayed there till now. He was parking in front of the mansion and carefully got out of the car. He walked over to the front door, trying not to fall and entered. As he closed the door and turned the lights on, Alan was waiting for him, as well as his friends, but they were upstairs hiding from both of them.

"It was about time you got here". Alan said standing up.

"Yeah well, it was a great party". Chase smiled as he approached him.

"I see you forgot about our little rule between the both of us, didn't you?".

"The rule about you not butting in my life anymore".

"You know what rule I'm talking about. Now, sit. I want to talk to you". Alan ordered.

"What! Am I getting the lecture from the old man!". Chase rudely said as he tried to go pass him, but Alan grabbed him by his arm and pushed him back.

"Listen pal! You live under my roof and under my rules. We agreed that you can go wherever you want, but you need to be back in this house by 10:30 and now it's 1:40 in the morning, were you at the 4 stoke all day?". Alan asked angrily.

"No. After I left yesterday morning, I went to pick up Lea. I took her to the movies, and then we went to the club. We were there for about 3 hours until Lea got bored so I then took her to the beach, and later we went to grab something to eat. At ten thirty I took her to her house and I wet back to The 4 Stroke. I'm coming from over there right now". Chase explained.

"Well since you broke our agreement, I'm going to confiscate something from you".

"Are you talking my toys away". Chase joked. "I'm not a kid anymore!".

"Your not a kid anymore, but you act like one and yes, I'm taking one of your most precious toys. Ron can you please take away his toy?". Alan asked. Ron came out of a room and went up to Chase. He opened his jacket and took his car keys and gave them to Alan.

"Your talking away my car! That's my car, I bought it! You have no right to take that away from me!". Chase yelled.

"If is in my property, I can take anything I want, and as for now, your car is in my possession. You can still go out and party, but since your not going to have your sweet ride anymore, Ron is going to be the one who's going to take you anywhere you'll like, and he's going to be back with you before 10:30". Alan said. Chase was so angry that, he pushed both Ron and Alan away as he made his way up the stairs.

"Wait!". Alan said and Chase stopped. He went towards Chase and saw small white stuff close to his nose.

"Please tell me that your not into drugs". Alan pleaded and Chase didn't say a word.

"Why are you doing drugs! Your not the kind of guy who does this things!". Alan yelled.

"It's my life, I can do whatever I want with it". Chase responded.

"Early tomorrow I'm going to send you to the Moor Side. There's a friend of mine that's going to talk to you about your drug problem. But like I said, your going to be able to go anywhere you want, except The 4 Stroke, you got that Ron?". Alan asked and Ron nodded.

"Now go and get that crap off your nose". Alan told Chase and he continued to make his way up the stairs. His friends who we're listening to the whole conversation quickly ran to Zoey's room. They heard footsteps pass by and then a door slamming so hard.

"Wow". Lola said as she went to sit with the rest on Zoey's bed.

""Does this happen daily?". Zoey asked Logan and Quinn.

"Not really. This is the first time Chase disobeys Alan. He always goes to the 4 Stroke Club, except when he works, but since we're in vacation break, the owner told him to take a break until we returned to school again. Anyways he goes there, and always returns before 10:30, but tonight as you all saw was different". Logan explained.

"He really changed when we left PCA". Quinn said dissapointed.

"Maybe he's still mad at us. Remember when Zoey and Chase broke up? Remember how badly they treat each other? Me and Lola didn't like how Chase started treating Zoey, so we sided with her and Quinn and Logan sided with Chase. After that day nothing was the same". Michael said.

"Now that we're in the subject, you never told us why you and Chase broke up anyways". Logan looked at Zoey.

"Hasn't Chase told you?". Zoey asked

"No". Logan shook his head.

"I don't know if I should tell you guys, I mean it's a private personal thing that happen between him and me".

"Come on Zoey. Maybe if you tell us what happen, we could find some kind of solution to snap Chase out of his little world". Lola said.

Zoey looked at her friends and sighted.

"Okay I'll tell you, but prepared yourselves because it's something big".

They all nodded and sat all their attention to her.

"I don't know if you guys remember our prom night, the night Chase and I became officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Those moments we spend with each other we're the most amazing... The romantic dinner, those times we strolled hand in hand along the shoreline, he made me so happy, until I made the worst mistake of my life". Zoey said.

The rest looked at Zoey confused.

"What did you do?". Michael asked.

"During our senior year trip to the Aloha Beach Camp, I met this guy called Brian Lancaster...". Zoey began but Quinn interrupted.

"Brian Lancaster? Wasn't him the most popular guy at PCA?".

Zoey nodded.

"I remember him. You and him went on a couple of dates during our freshman year in College". Lola commented and Zoey again, nodded.

"Anyways, me and him bonded nicely and for a couple of months we hid from Chase and the public, just to see each other. We were hiding this romantic relationship, behind Chase's back. I look back on those moments where Chase would plan something special like a romantic dinner at the beach, and because I wanted to see Brian, I cancelled telling him that I needed to study for a test. A couple of weeks before we ended our senior year, I sneaked Brian into my room, since Lola and Quinn were at the mall and Chase was going to come much later to see me. Me and him were having a good time, and we soon started to make out. In a couple of minutes Chase came into my room without knocking and found me and Brian kissing. He was carrying a dozen of roses, but when he saw me and Brian in a compromising position, he dropped them. He then started asking what was happening and I started to explain, but he didn't listen to me. Brian started to defend me but Chase punched him so hard that he fell unconscious. I then began to yell at Chase, telling him how could he be such a jerk. We told each other some bad stuff, but I told him something that I regret deeply". Zoey paused as she wiped a tear.

"What did you say?". Lola asked.

"I... I told him that I wished I had never met him, and I ended our friendship right at that moment. I could see in his eyes how hurt he was. He didn't say anything, but grabbed the dozen of roses he had dropped and walked out of my room. After that day we started treating each other like enemies, but we decided to not tell you guys what happened, so we just told you guys that we decided to break up, with no reason of why". Zoey finished and her friends were mouth open.

"And since we didn't know what happened in between the two of you, we took sides and that's what hurt even more our relationship with Chase and with each other". Logan said.

"So, he changed himself because of that fight he had with you and now that your here in his life again, I guess memories of the fight came into his mind, and decided to made them go away by getting drunk and trying some drug at the 4 Stroke". Quinn added.

"I get it know". Michael told himself.

"What do you get?". Logan asked.

"You guys know how I went to the 4 Stroke Club today to look for Chase? Well, as we talked, I asked him what did he believe in, and he, I think without thinking, he said something, like " I believed in a friendship that had been a lie since the very beginning". Now Im sure he was talking about Zoey". Michael explained.

Lola turned to see Zoey. She wanted to scream at her, but she didn't want Chase to hear since his room was in front of Zoey's, so she asked her a question calmly.

"Who could you do this to Chase, Zoey? I mean Brian was hot and popular, but Chase was beyond that. He fell in love with you since the first day he saw you and that's how you repay him, by cheating on him like that?".

"I accept that I made a horrible mistake and I regret cheating on him. I was so stupid In saying those things to Chase. The only thing I want is to see if we can fix the things that happen between us".

"Maybe there's still hope". Michael said and everyone turned their attention to him.

"How?". Lola asked intrigued.

"We just need to find a way to leave Chase and Zoey alone, with no interruptions". He replied.

"Why don't we try that tomorrow, when Chase gets back from The Moor Side. I'm sure he's going to be back for breakfast". Quinn said.

"Before we agree on something, we need to see is Zoey really wants to do this". Logan turned to see Zoey.

"You want to do this right?". Lola asked her and she nodded.

"I'll do anything to fix my friendship with Chase". Zoey responded.

"Great! Now let's get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow". Logan said as he and the rest, except Zoey, stood up from her bed and exited her room.

* * *

 _Okay, that's chapter 2. Don't forget to check this story in Wattpad..._

 **SeanFlynnAkaChaseM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **When The Past Comes Back...**

* * *

The next day came and Zoey sat in her bed writing In her laptop.

" _I'm not so good with talking about my feelings sometimes, but I didn't want my thoughts to go unsaid… so I thought a letter would be best. Our first kiss was so blissful that I thought I might fall over. My legs felt like jelly for the next few days. You certain have always had a powerful effect on me". Zoey thought as she typed._

 _"But one day I made the stupidest mistake of my life"._ Zoey sighted as she continued writing.

 _"A thousand "I'm sorry" I'm willing to say but I know it can't undo what has been done and it won't ease the pain in your heart. Instead, let me write this to let you know that I regretted my actions and cheating on you is certainly an unforgivable mistake. I totally deserve all the anger and resentment from you for what I have put you through. Each time that I think of you, I get angry with myself because I can imagine all the bitter tears you must have shed when you learned of my indiscretion"._

Zoey stopped and took a big breath.

 _"Im feeling like this because I know there is still love for you glowing in my heart. Otherwise, I wouldn't have cared one bit and moved on. But I don't want this relationship to end simply because I still care deeply about you and love you with all my heart. I truly want you to be happy again with me still being a part of your life. I know I don't have the right to ask anything from you when I have foolishly betrayed your trust in me. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another opportunity to prove to you how much I love you. I have faith that we will overcome the odds and make our relationship even better than before. Give me another chance and I have faith that, one day, we will look back at this and be glad that we didn't walk away from each other"._ Zoey finished as a tear fell off her cheek. She starred off into space for a couple of seconds until someone knocked on her door. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Um... Come in?". Zoey said and Lola peaked in.

"Hey Zo? What to watch some TV downstairs with Logan, Michael, Quinn and Alan?". Lola asked.

"Sure, I'll be down with you guys in a minute". Zoey replied and Lola nodded closing the door behind. Zoey closed her laptop and set it aside as she stood up from her bed and headed out. They watched some TV with as they waited for breakfast to be ready. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it". Alan said as he got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Lea?". He greeted.

"Good morning Alan, is Chase there?". Lea asked.

"He had an appointment at the Moor Side, but he should be here any minute. You can come in if you want to wait for him?". Alan suggested.

"I'll wait for him out here".

Alan nodded and started heading back, when Lea stopped him.

"Alan? Isn't the Moor Side a rehabilitation center?". Lea asked confused.

Alan turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, Apparently Chase had been using drugs since yesterday night, so I made him an appointment with the Moor Side. Why don't you talk to him Lea? Maybe he'll listen to you". Alan explained.

"Don't worry Alan, I'll talk to him". Lea responded and Alan smiled as he made his way back into the house. She sat on the steps, and played with her phone. After a couple of minutes, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, and immediately stood up.

"What are you doing here Eric!?". Lea asked as she placed her phone on her back pocket.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I saw you sitting here all alone, so I decided to make you company". Eric replied with smirk.

"I don't need your company, so why don't you go back to your rat hole".

He smiled and came closer to her.

"You know, when Chase was part of my gang, and he first introduced you to me... Something about you caught my attention". Eric said, rubbing his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!". Lea jerked away.

While this was happening a black van parked in front of the gates of the mansion and Chase got off. As the car started to leave he notice his girlfriend struggling with another guy, so he open the gate door and quickly approached them.

"No girl says no to me!". Eric said as he held her and tried to kiss her while she tried to pushed him away

Chase came up to him and shoved him away from his girlfriend.

"Back off!". Chase yelled.

Eric fell down and looked at Chase who hugged Lea.

"Are you okay?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you". Lea replied as they both separated from the hug. Chase turned to see Eric, who was now standing.

"What are you doing here!?". Chase asked angrily as he took his jacket off.

"I just was just making your girlfriend some company. We were having an interesting conversation". Eric smiled at Lea.

Chase walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Well, what I saw told me the opposite. I don't want you near her, you got that!". Chase yelled.

"The thing you need to do is, not letting your girlfriend be alone, because anyone would want to try some of the goodies she offers".

Chase exploded and punched Eric in the face. He stumbled back as he held his bleeding nose. Chase walked towards him and placed his arm around his neck as both of them started to wrestle.

"Chase stop". Lea went up to them and tried to pull Chase away.

Just then Alan came out, with Zoey, Michael, Lola, Logan and Quinn following behind. He quickly went over and grabbed Chase by his shirt, pulling him off Eric.

"Clam down Chase!". Alan said.

Eric breathed heavily as he fixed his shirt.

"What's gong on here!?". Alan asked

"He's trouble!". Chase said, pointing at Eric.

"Alan, He was trying to kiss me by force and Chase just defended me". Lea explained.

Alan let Chase go, and walked over to where Eric was standing.

"You get the hell off my property! And stay away from my family! You got that!". Alan seriously said.

Eric gave him a devious smile and looked at Lea.

"Your going to be mine! I'll see you later baby". He said as he began to walk away. Chase began to move towards him but Lea held his arm.

"Chase?... Don't waste your time on him". Lea told him.

Zoey stared at the couple. She felt a great pain in her heart as she saw how protective Chase was over Lea.

"Let's get inside". Alan said as the rest enter the house, except Chase and Lea.

"He'll be inside in a minute, I need to tell him something". Lea told Alan and he nodded entering the house and leaving both of them alone.

"Thanks for defending me Chase". Lea said.

"It's nothing. Your my girlfriend, it's my job to protect you".

They both smiled at each other.

"I have to leave, I just wanted to tell you if you could meet me at the beach, let's say at about 1:00?". Lea asked.

"Sure, I'll be there".

"Good, I'll see you then. Bye". Lea said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and began to leave.

"Bye". Chase waved and stood there until she disappeared at the distance. He then made his way back into the house and into the dinning room where everyone was waiting for him. He sat on the only place available, which was next to Zoey.

"You didn't invite Lea to have breakfast with us?". Alan asked.

"I was, but she was in a hurry". Chase replied back.

The servers began to serve the food and everyone began to eat. They didn't want to start a conversation because they were afraid that they would mention "Friends" and "PCA" and they knew that Chase wasn't going to like it. After a couple of minutes, Logan began to do small talk.

"So who about we go out tonight? Maybe go out for dinner at Burrelies?".

"That sounds great! I've never heard of Burrelies before? Is it a new restaurant?". Lola asked.

"Yeah, it's a new place and the food there is just amazing". Quinn responded.

"Sound like a plan then". Michael said as the rest nodded, but Chase who didn't pay much attention to their conversation as he continue eating.

"Chase? Your going to join us this time... Right?". Logan asked.

"I don't know...". Chase replied unsure.

"Come on Chase, it's been years since you and your friends have talked or hang with each other. What a great opportunity than this one". Alan persuade him.

Chase looked at Alan and then at his friends.

"Okay". He finally said which made his friends smile for the first time since they got here.

"This is going to be great! You won't regret this!". Michael told Chase.

"I hope not". Chase replied not paying much attention to him.

After they finished eating, Alan stood up and turned to see Chase.

"Chase, I want to talk to you in my library".

"About what?". He asked.

"Just come with me". Alan said as he made his way to the library, with Chase following behind. They both entered the library room and Alan sat on his big chair while Chase sat on the chairs across from him.

"So, how was the meeting with the Moor Side?". Alan asked.

"It went well. They pointed some key terms about drugs, and the dangers of it".

"Good".

Chase sighted.

"Alan, I want to apologize about what happened yesterday between you and me. I was so out of line, and I said something's that I shouldn't have".

"Its okay Chase. I just don't want you to hang out at the 4 Stroke Club anymore".

"But I feel good being there".

"Why do you feel, you have to be part of this place?... Come on? I'm your friend, talk to me". Alan said.

"Since I got here, I felt that there was a part in me missing, and I felt like everybody could tell... you know, like if there was a hole in me and everyone could see right through me, like if I wasn't finished or something".

"I kinda noticed that, but you never asked for help. I would have help you Chase, and you know that".

"Oh Alan. In my situation, there's nothing to be done".

"In every situation there's something to be done. Your friend's, Logan, Quinn, Lola, Michael, and Zoey are worried about your suddenly change towards them. Chase they really care about you"

"People at the 4 Stroke care about me. They make me feel like a person".

 ** _ω_**

Meanwhile the gang was still at the dinner table, wondering what Chase and Alan were talking about.

"You know Logan, your grandfather seems more attached to Chase than you". Michael commented.

Both Quinn and Logan looked at each other and sighted. They knew that it was time for them to tell their friends the truth.

"There's a reason that Alan has a much closer relationship with Chase than with Logan". Quinn said.

"Whats the reason?". Zoey asked.

"Chase is my cousin, which makes him my grandfather's grandson". Logan confessed.

"What!?". Lola, Zoey and Michael said in surprise.

"His mom is my dad's twin sister. A long time ago, before we were a born, Chase's mom separated from the Reese family because she had some misunderstandings with my grandfather. When I met Chase at PCA, we became friends, but I didn't know that he was my cousin because of the last name. One day, when we were in college, my grandfather got a call from a woman who was trying to get in touch with her son Chase. My grandfather asked her for her name and she replied, "My Name is Rory Reese and that's when we found out that we we're relatives". Logan explained.

Their friends were in total shock.

"Wait... Didn't Chase know that her mother's last name was Reese?". Lola asked.

"She changed her last name before Chase was born. She was called Rory Steven". Quinn replied.

"I didn't see that coming". Michael said surprised.

"Does Chase know?". Zoey asked.

"He knows. At first he thought it was a joke, but when her mom explain to him the whole story, he had to accept the truth. My grandfather was thrilled that he had another grandson, and Chase was happy as well. Later on Chase started to change his attitude and appearance after he joined the 4 Stroke club. We all know that Chase is a good boy... Well not now, but back then. My grandfather got worried about him, this why he has those talks with him, that's why he stays up late, waiting for him to get home, because he knows that he's not the Chase he once knew, and he's trying to get him back".

 **ω**

 **Back with Alan and Chase**

"The 4 Stroke is filled with lost souls who have no beliefs in them, who are targets for some guy to bring over to his way of thinking. The Chase Matthews I know is one of the most unique individuals that I've ever met and if you let this place take away who you really are Chase... Then you've made the worst judgement you could possibly make. You made the judgment". Alan told Chase.

"I really want to change and I thought that having Lea around, with her kindness would help me recover my old self back, but somehow I end up at the 4 Stroke, because I remember my past with my friends and that place helps me forget those memories". Chase sincerely replied.

"By drinking? Chase thats not a solution and I'm going to help you, I don't know how but I'm going to help you get through this. What happened with your friends anyways? Are they the reason you go back to that club?".

"That's very personal, and I don't want to talk about that. What I can tell you Is that something happen back at PCA, something bad, that involved them".

"That's why you don't want to communicate with them right? And I'm guessing that something also happen between you and Zoey, which made both of you to break up right?".

"Are you a sidekick or something?". Chase asked surprised, referring to the last part he had said.

"Lucky guess I guess. Look Chase, I don't know what happened between you and your friends, but you need to understand that what happened then is now in the past, and you need to live in the present. Give your friends a chance to talk to you, and I'll assure you that you're not going to be dissapointed".

Chase sighed.

"Your right. I'll try and get closer to them". Chase said as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait! Before you go, I want to give you something". Alan stood up and went over to his safe. He took some keys out and handed them to Chase.

"My car keys? I though you...". Chase began but Alan interrupted.

"I want to give you another Chance. We both know that your behavior yesterday wasn't the best, but I'm sure that your going to do your best in not going to the 4 Stroke. And like I'm trusting in you in giving you the opportunity to have your car back, I want you to also trust in your friends. Okay".

"I will. Thank you for trusting me, I won't dissapointed you". Chase smiled.

"I know you won't. Okay then, that's all I wanted to tell you. I have to go to my office and sign some papers, so your free to go". Alan said as both of them made their way out of the room. Both of them walked out of the mansion and Chase got into his car, while Alan got into a his Lincoln continental and went their own separate ways.

Chase went to the park and sat on a bench watching the little kids play. He then remembered that he was going to meet Lea at the beach. He looked at his watch and saw that IIt was almost 1 o'clock so Chase headed to the beach. When he got there, he found Lea sitting on the white sand looking towards the ocean. Chase sat next to her, which caught her by surprise.

"Chase? Your here". Lea asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why are you here so early?". Chase asked looking at her.

"I just needed to be in a relaxing place, where I could be alone with my own thoughts". Lea replied with some sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?". Chase asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to tell you something that's going to change the course of our relationship forever". Lea began.

"What do you mean?". Chase asked confused.

"I can't see you anymore".

"What?". Chase asked surprised.

"You belong with Zoey".

"No! I belong with you Lea, I love you". Chase said as he stood up

"I know you love me, just not with that intensity that you love Zoey. I can see in her eyes how much she cares about you. I know you and her have a long history together. A love sweet history". Lea replied also standing up.

"Who told you that! Did Zoey told you!".

"No, Quinn told me a long time ago and I'm glad she did because now that I've meet Zoey I can see that she still loves you".

"She never loved me! Didn't Quinn tell you how we both ended our relationship? I'm pretty sure Zoey already told her".

"No, because she and the rest still don't know how you two broke up or why you don't even speak to them. Chase, I know that you and her can work things out" .

"So you want me to fix my problem with Zoey? That's what you want?".

"I do. I just want you to make things right with your friends and Zoey".

"But that doesn't mean, we have to break up? I can go and talk to her and still keep our relationship because nothing is going to change between us".

"Things are going to change Chase, there's another thing that's going to change".

"And what's that?".

"I'm moving to Maine tomorrow".

"Your... Moving?". Chase asked still not believing his ears.

"I have too. You know how my mom has cancer? Well her doctor recommended her to go to a hospital located in Maine, because they don't have the necessary equipment to treat her. I need to be with her during this hard situation, and I also need to be there to pay for her kimo therapy and her medicines".

"I understand, but what about your studies here, in college?".

"There working on transferring all my information over to The University Of Maine right now, but the only thing I need to know that you support me on this".

"Of course I support you".

"Thank you Chase, thank you". Lea said as she hugged Chase tightly.

"I'm just going to feel so alone with you gone. With you I feel like if I was almost complete, I finally had someone by my side taking care of me. No one can take your place now". Chase replied as they both separated.

"Zoey can". Lea assured.

"Why do you keep bringing her up?". Chase asked a bit annoyed.

"Because she can! Chase since the day you brought your friends to Alan's House, I've notice you not making eye contact with her. Why? Because you still feel something for her. You need to talk to her and settle your differences. I heard about your 3 1/2 year crush you had on her and that sentiment can just go away for just one stupid fight. Tell me? Do you still feel something towards her? Tell me... I won't be dissapointed, because let's face it Chase, we've treated each other more like best friends this past year, than a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship".

Chase closed his eyes and gave a long sight.

"I... I still feel something for her, but when I see her the memory of what happen that day turns that feeling into hate".

"Try put your feelings into place, your need to talk to her about what happen. Because if you don't, that memory is going to hunt you for the rest if your life and you'll be stuck, not moving forward with life".

"Why are you telling me this"

"Because I love you and care about you. I want to see you happy and I know that your happiness is Zoey, not me". Lea wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"So don't waste anymore time, go and have that talk with Zoey and your friends". Lea suggested.

"But what about you, are you going to be okay?". Chase asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, now go". Lea replied, showing a small smile. Chase began to walk away, but stopped and turned to see her one last time.

"I love you Lea, don't you ever forget that. You'll always have a special place in my heart". Chase told her.

"I love you too Chase, you also have a special place in my heart. I'll never forget you". Lea responded.

Chase looked down and began to talk towards his car. He got in and drove away to his home. Lea saw him, as he disappeared into the distance.

"I'll always love you Chase, always". Lea said as a tear fell off her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 coming as soon as possible.😜_**


	4. Chapter 4

**When The Past Comes Back...**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Chase got to his home and went inside the mansion, when Logan came rushing down the stairs.

"Where did you go?". Logan slightly pushed Chase back.

"How could you steal your car keys from our grandfather!?". Logan asked angrily.

"Okay. First of all, you need to chill your attitude. And. second, After Alan and I had that talk, he gave the the keys back you idiot!". Chase replied.

"He did?".

"Yes, why would I lie. You know that I'm not the kind of person who steals. I might be a rebel, but I don't steal".

Logan ran his hand over his hair. "Oh no".

"What?".

"We need to go to the 4 Stroke Club now". Logan said as he went over to te couch and grabbed his jacket.

"Why?". Chase asked.

"Because we thought you stole the keys to your car after Granddad left, so you could go to the club. We were going to go all together, but they left without me. I'm sure they went to the 4 Stroke to look for you".

"Then let's go!". Chase said as he and Logan exited the house and quickly got in Chase's car and drove away.

Chase drove like a maniac as Logan held tight to his seat. When they got there Chase and Logan got out the car and entered the Club.

"Wow, this place is intense!". Logan commented, looking around.

As they walked across the crowd Logan noticed that Some people were fighting and one of them landed on near him. The man looked up at him and Logan tried not to make eye contact.

"What are you looking at!". The man rudely asked and Logan tensed up a little.

"Calm down Jack. He's with me". Chase told the man as he looked around for his friends.

The man stood up and pushed Logan back.

"I'm keeping my eye on you Richie boy!". The man said.

"Jack! Move along!". Chase angrily replied as he grabbed Logan's arm and rushed towards a group of people. They saw 3 gangsters pushing the girls to the wall while another one was about to hit Michael. Chase pushed everyone aside, Logan following close behind, until they were in the middle of everyone. Chase went to the guy who was about to hit Michael and held his arm.

"What are you doing!". Chase yelled.

They guy turned around and smiled.

"Chase! Your just in time. Help beat the hell out of this idiot". The guy said pointing to Michael.

"I don't think so Jason. That guy your about to beat up is my Best Friend, as well as those girls over there". Chase told him making sure he heard the last part. Michael and the girls ran behind Chase.

"Those are your friends?". Jason asked with a smirk.

"Yes they are, so why don't you take your greasy head and your rat-face thugs and get away from my friends, because if you touch any of them, then I'll have to beat the hell out of you".

Jason stared to laugh, but his buddies stood there looking like sacred puppies.

"You beating me up? Ha! I'll love to see that". Jason challenged.

"Okay then, let's go outside". Chase said and Jason looked at him as if he was insane. He nodded, and started making his way out of the club with Chase following him. Their friends quickly started to followed Chase.

"Chase what are you doing!". Zoey whispered.

"You don't have to do this Chase. Back off and let's get out of here". Logan added.

"I have to do this. I'm not going to be able to get out of here until I fight Jason". Chase said determined.

Jason, Chase and the rest of his friends exited the club and walked towards a deserted area. Jason rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck.

"Okay Matthews. Let's do this". Jason said as he started jumping up and down.

With all the rage inside him. Chase wasted no time laying a few attacks on Jason. With his quick speed, he delivered a few kicks and a back elbow to his face. Chase then jumped up and laid an arc Lil on him, knocking him down in the process.

Laying on the ground, Jason looked directly at Chase with a lot of anger. He quickly got up and punched Chase, in his stomach.

"Ugh!". Chase yelled.

Visible in pain, Chase fell to the ground with his hand in his stomach. He moved his hand off that spot and noticed that his stomach had a bruise. Seeing the opportunity that Chase was on pain, Jason swung a punch towards his face, but he quickly ducked and rolled over delivering a sweep kick towards Jason's feet.

Jason fell back, but quickly got back on. He launched himself at Chase delivering some quick kicks in his face and on his stomach. He delivered his final blow, by feeding him a flame kick which was enough to keep him down. Surprisingly, as Chase got off the ground, he wasn't on fire anymore.

"You thought you could take me? Look at yourself! Your useless! Just like the day I met you". Jason said as he walked around Chase.

"I took you in, as a part of the gang. I presented you with friends who appreciate you, not like the friends you had back at Malibu. I changed your image and personality by telling you how lame those fiends of you were for not appreciating a guy like you". Jason continued as he, unexpectedly, punched chase in his stomach, making him fall down to his knees.

"And this is how you pay me? By Betraying me!". Jason yelled.

"I can't see Chase like this. I have to do something". Zoey whispered to her friends.

"I never... Betrayed you. You betrayed me. You made me think I was lost... When I wasn't. You transformed me into insensitive jerk! You made me an alcoholic! And you made me turn against my friends and family... So don't blame my supposedly betrayal on me...because it was all you Jason". Chase said in pain.

Jason who was looking away from him grabbed a big rock and turned to see Chase.

"There's one thing that makes me mad Chase. All the people in the club want you to take over my place. They want you to be the new boss, and I can't let that happen, so there's only one thing I need to do to make sure that doesn't happen". Jason said as he got closer to Chase.

Chase knew what Jason was about to say, but he decided to ask anyways.

"What are you going to do?".

"I'll have to kill you!". Jason responded as he swung the rock into the side of Chase's face, which knocked him down unconscious.

Zoey and the others ran to Chase's side.

"Chase...". Zoey said as she held Chase's head. Their friends saw the big bruise that the rock had left him in his right cheek along with some other small bruises from the punches he just had. Jason took a gun out and pointed at Chase.

"What are you doing!? Haven't you had enough already!". Zoey shouted.

"You already drove him away from his family and friends. What are you going to get if you kill him!?". Lola asked angrily.

"I'll get my revenge". Jason smiled diabolically, ready to pull the trigger but surprisingly Harley ran up to them, and stood in front of Chase and his Friends.

"Harley? What are you doing!? Get out of the way!". Jason asked angrily.

"If you mess with Chase and his friends, then you mess with me too". Harley said as he extended his arms. Chase began to regain consciousness and noticed what was happening.

"Are you Chase's body guard now! Don't be pathetic Harley". Jason laughed.

"Harley?". Chase asked as he began to sit up.

Harley turned to see him.

"Don't do this, it's my problem not yours. Don't get yourself into trouble and go home with your sister who's waiting for you". Chase said.

"You have defended me in everything Chase, now is my turn to return the favor". Harley replied with a smile, but Chase could see fear in his eyes. Chase turned to his side where he saw Erica, Harley's sister.

"Why didn't you stop him Erica?". Chase asked.

"When Harley is determined in doing something, there's nothing I can do to stop him". Erica said.

"You all are distracting me! Harley are you going to move or what?". Jason asked pointing the gun at him.

"No. I'm tired of you Jason! I'm tired of you getting away with stuff! But today is going to be different. Your plans are not going to turn out like you want it to be". Harley told Jason.

"And why Is that?".

Harley smirked as he heard 3 police cars stopping a couple of feet behind Jason.

"You called the police!?". Jason asked alarmed.

"It was time". Harley replied.

Jason snapped and pulled the trigger, shooting Harley three times. He made a run for it, but two police officers tackled him down. Harley fell back landing on the hard floor as blood started pouring out of his body.

Chase who had gain a little of strength and Erica approached an almost unconscious Harley.

"Harley!". Erica yelled as she saw her brother dying. She took his hand in hers.

"Sis... I'll be fine...". Harley weakly said.

"Why did you do it Harley?". Chase asked as rain started to fall.

"Because... Your My Friend". Harley responded with difficulty.

"We're not friends. We're brothers". Chase said and Harley smiled at him. The paramedics then, began to check on Harley and on Chase.

"I'm fine, just save him!". Chase said and the paramedics took Harley into the ambulance, with Erica following.

A police officer approached Chase.

"You okay kid?".

"Yeah... I'm good".

"I'm not going to interrogate you all right now. First we need to see if the injured young man is going to survive. If everything goes well, I'll call you guys in a couple of days". The officer said.

Thunder then flashed across the sky, and the rain started falling harder.

"You kids should get home. I'll keep you updated on the status of your friend". The officer took a card from his jacket and gave it to Chase.

"Be expecting this number". He said as he walked back to his police car and drove away. Chase turned to see his friends who we're soaking wet.

"Chase are you sure you don't want to see a Doctor?". Quinn asked as they saw the big bruise chase had in his right cheek, along with some smaller ones.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay really". Chase told his friends.

Zoey picked up his jacket and was about to say something, but Chase's phone ringing beat her to it. Chase took his iPhone out and answered.

"Hello?".

"Hi, is this Chase Matthews?". A man asked.

"Yeah... Who's this?".

"I'm police chief Carter. Look son I have some had news and I need you to come to White Point Beach as soon as possible".

"Why? What happen?".

"I can't say anything over the phone, just hurry". Police Chief Carter said as he hung up. Chase placed his phone away and turned to his friends.

"What's wrong Chase?". Logan asked.

"I... Got a call from a police chief, who told me to go to White Point Beach as soon as possible". Chase said.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Let me take you guys home first, then I'll go and see what's up". Chase suggested.

"No way man! We want to come with you". Michael firmly responded.

Chase sighted and shook his head side to side as he approached his car with the rest following close behind. They all got in and headed to the beach, where a big surprised awaited them.

It was a silent drive to White Point Beach. Michael sat next to Chase while Lola, and Zoey sat at the back, and Logan and Quinn sat at the very back seat of his car. When hey finally got there, they notice a bunch of police cars surrounding the area. Chase quickly parked, got off his car and walked up to a police officer as his friends stood behind him.

"Excuse me, I'm Chase Matthews and I received a call from Police Chief Carter telling me to come here".

"Oh yes! I'm he one who made the call". Mr. Cater said, shaking hands with Chase.

"So, what was the urgency? Why am I here?". Chase asked.

"Follow me". Mr. Carter replied.

They walked close to shore and at the distance they could see some police officers taking pictures at a covered body. Mr. Carter told the officers to leave and turned to see Chase.

"Look Chase, I called you here because I have some bad news".

"What is it?". Chase asked raising his voice a little.

"Do you know Lea Laurance?". Mr. Carter asked.

"Yeah... Why?". Chase looked at the officer confused. Mr. Carter sighted and walked towards the covered body. He motioned Chase to come closer and he did. He then uncovered the person and threw the sheet away.

Their friends gasped while Chase stood there in shock.

"L... Lea?". Chase managed to say as he fell to his knees. In front of them layed the body of Lea. She was wearing the same clothes she had when Chase left her.

"How could this happen... I was here with her a couple of hours ago! We walked along the shore as we talked about her moving to Maine, and taking care of her mother while she's in treatment!". Chase's eyes started to water.

"Apparently, by what some eye witnesses told us, she was sitting on the sand, looking towards the sunset, when this guy surprised her. She then quickly got up and started fighting with him. The witness thought it was a boyfriend/girlfriend fight, so he kept moving along. Our theory is that the guy tired to force her to do something she didn't want to do, that explains the marks she has on her arms. The cause of death is... Involuntary drowning, she was suffocated under water until she died". Mr. Carter explained

Chase who was in a state of shock turned to see Lea again.

"Lea? I'm sorry for not protecting you... Like I always said I would. I failed you as a boyfriend and as a friend! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!". Chase cried over Lea's body.

After a couple of minutes, Chase quit sobbing and wiped his tears away.

"Who did this to her? Who!?". Chase demanded, turning to see Mr. Carter.

"A guy named... Eric Diaz". He told him.

Chase stood up and looked around searching for him, until he found him, handcuffed as a police officer took him to his police car. Chase quickly made his way up to him.

"How could you do this to her!?". Chase yelled grabbing Eric by his shirt.

"Remember what I say when I left your home. I told her that she was going to be mine, so I saw her sitting alone at the beach and decided to take my chance. Unfortunately she resisted and she told me that she better die than be mine, so I killed her". Eric told Chase with a smirk on his face. By then Mr. Carter and the rest stood behind Chase.

"You bastard!". Chase yelled as he tried to hit him, but Mr. Carter stopped him. The police officer placed Eric inside the the police car, and Mr. Cater turned to see Chase.

"He's going to pay for what he did, I'll make sure of it".

Chase sat his attention to the paramedics who we're placing Lea into the gurney and into the ambulance.

"Can I go with her in the ambulance?". Chase asked and Mr. Carter nodded. Chase took his keys out and gave them to Logan.

"We're going with you, you know that? Right?". Logan asked.

"I know". Chase nodded and made his way into the ambulance. Logan and the rest quickly got into chase's car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Hopefully for them, they were close to St Paul Hospital. The paramedics rushed Lea to intensive care, but Chase knew that there was nothing to be done. A couple of minutes later their friends arrived, and sat next to Chase in the waiting room. He still couldn't believe the things that had happen today. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered, Lea coming early today to his house, full of life, and now a couple of hours later she's dead.

As Chase was lost in his own thoughts, a lady came rushing to the receptionist.

"How's my daughter! I just received a call from a police officer telling me that they brought my daughter to this hospital! Where is she?". The woman started yelling and his caught the gangs attention. Chase looked over to her and instantly recognize her. He got up and went towards her.

"Mrs. Laurance?". Chase asked and she turned around.

"Chase? Oh thank god your here! How's my daughter? How's Lea?". Mrs. Lawrence asked impatiently. She calmed herself down when she saw Chase, with a big bruise on his cheek along with some other smaller ones on his face. His eyes were puffy red and he looked so tired.

"Something bad happen right?". She asked and Chase nodded.

"Mrs. Laurance... Like you, I also received a phone call, telling me to come to White Point Beach as quickly as possible. When I got there... There were a bunch of police cars surrounding the area. I then approached a police officer and he lead me to a horrific surprise. There was a body laying there covered with a sheet, and when he uncovered it...". Chase's voice broke as tears began to fall of his eyes.

Mrs. Laurance started to sob quietly.

"Please... Tell me this isn't happening... Tell me that is a mistake".

"I wish I could tell you that... But I can't... She's gone". Chase said looking back at her. She began to cry inconsolably and launched herself into Chase.

They both cried together for a while until Chase pulled her to a more private place and explained everything that the officer had explained him back at the beach.

"I can't believe someone would just take the life of another human being just because she resisted to what he wanted her to do. He needs to pay for what he did to my daughter". Mrs. Laurance told Chase.

"He will. He could be sentence to life in prison".

"That's not enough. I want the death penalty". She said firmly.

"I do too, but that's not our decision, that's the judges decision... And either way, that's not going to bring Lea back".

"At least he's going to suffer in prison for what he did".

"You got that Right". Chase nodded.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Mrs. Laurance broke the silence.

"So, Lea told me today that she was going to talk to you today?".

"She did. She told me that she was moving to Maine, so you could treat your cancer there. She wanted to be with you in this hard situation, taking care of you and to also pay the cost of your medicines. She also broke up with me. We both kinda realize that we were treating each other more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. She saw in me that I didn't love her the way she wanted me too". Chase explained.

Michael and the rest came up to them with a couple of coffees.

"We brought you some coffee". Michael said, giving the coffees to Chase and Mrs. Laurance.

"Thank you". Both of them thanked, taking a quick sip.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone". Michael said as he and the rest started to leave.

"You don't have to leave, we need some company". Mrs. Laurance suggested and the gang smiled and sat next to them, Logan and Quinn sitting next to her, while Michael, Zoey and Lola sat next to Chase.

"Chase, getting back into our conversation, I think you know the reason she broke up with you, but it was a hard thing for her to do as well".

"What are you saying?".

"Even thought you didn't love her like she wanted you too, she did had that enormous love for you. She always told me she had found her true love, and yesterday, when she told me that she was going to break up with you, she sounded confident and relaxed, but I knew that in the inside it was killing her completely".

Chase looked down dissapointed at him.

"I'm... Sorry I couldn't love her the way she wanted me too". Chase apologized.

"It's not your fault Chase, and you shouldn't feel guilty about what happen. Instead I want to thank you for entering my daughters life, and making her so happy in her last days". Mrs. Laurance placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

"Mrs. Laurance, where are you gong to buried your daughter?". Quinn asked.

"Since I'm going to be living in Maine. I don't want to leave her here, away from me. I want to have her close, so I'm taking her to Maine with me. I'll do a little ceremony with our family over there and then we'll give her eternal rest".

Chase sighted and took out his check book.

"Mrs. Laurance, Lea told me that she was going to help you pay for your kimo theraphy and your medicines, and since she's not here anymore, I want to give you a check that will cover the cost of everything". Chase said as he wrote on his check book and snatched the check, giving it to Mrs. Lawerence. She took it and gasped at the amount.

"Would that cover it?". Chase asked.

"Yes! But Chase this isn't necessarily".

"It's the least that I can do for you and Lea, so please take it". He insisted.

"Thank you Chase, your the most generous man I have ever met, and I know that Lea would have been very thankful as well". She told Chase as he hugged him. Just then the doctor came out and asked for Mrs. Lawrence.

She stood up as well as Chase.

"Chase I have to go and see Lea and prepare all the stuff for her transferring to Maine. You and your friends go home and rest. I'll keep you updated in what's going on. Take care Chase, and I hope you find your happiness".

"Thank you. Take care of yourself".

Mrs. Laurance gave him a small smile before she followed the doctor into the intensive care unit. Chase ran a hand up his hair and turned to see his friends.

"Let's go home".

They all stood up. Logan took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Chase, but he shook his head.

"You drive. I'm not in the mood of doing anything". Chase said as he and the rest exited the hospital.

* * *

 _Chapter 5 coming soon..._

 _And don't forget to check this Story in Wattpad._


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Past Comes Back...**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Chase sat in the passenger seat, looking out at the night sky, while the rest felt it was best to not bothering him. It was about 9:30 when they got back to the mansion. Logan took his keys out and open the door. They entered and found Alan having some coffee with a familiar face.

"Your back!". Alan stood up as well as his guest.

As they approached them they recognized the young man next to Alan.

"Dustin!?". Zoey said in surprise.

"Hey Zo?". Dustin smiled as he waved.

"Where have you been?". Zoey whispered.

"Why don't we talk about this later Zo...". Dustin said whispering back as he gave her a quick hug. He then turned his attention to the rest of this friends.

"Its so great to see all of y'all hanging out again, like old times. Alan was telling me that you guys went out for dinner tonight. How was it?". Dustin asked.

They all looked down, and sighted. Alan looked closely at Chase and the bruises he had on his face.

"What happened?". Alan asked worriedly.

"I can't about this". Chase said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Chase!". Alan yelled but he ignored him.

He turned to see the others in search of an explanation.

"Granddad, Lea... Was murdered today". Logan said.

"What!? But how!?". Alan asked surprised.

"Remember that Chase had a date with her today? Well they went to White Point Beach and had a talk. I'm guessing that after Chase left her, she stayed there, and unfortunately for her she was drowned by that guy that was bothering Lea this morning". Michael replied.

"Chase must be devastated". Alan said.

"You have no idea how". Lola added.

"Why is he all bruised up? Was he in a fight or something?". Dustin asked.

"Something like that. That's another other story that well be telling you later, now we have to check on Chase. He's really depressed". Zoey said changing the subject.

Logan, Quinn and Alan began to think about an event that happened in the past. When Chase had joined the 4 Stroke club and was hiding his depression in something that the people over there told him to take.

"We need to get to Chase's room now!". Logan said as he Quinn and Alan ran up the stairs, with the rest following behind.

 **ω**

Meanwhile, Chase was kneeled beside his bedroom, blaming himself for the death of his Ex Girlfriend.

He went to his drawer and took a bottle of whisky, that he had took from Alan's wine cabinet. He opened it and began to raise it to his mouth, but something in him told him that it was wrong, but the other part of him told him that he needed it.

Before he could take a shot, Logan and his friends opened the door, entering just in time.

"Chase? Don't do it". Logan said as he saw his vulnerable Friend.

"Yeah Chase. You don't need that, It's not worth it". Zoey agreed as he approached Chase and slowly took the bottle that he was holding tightly in his hand, away from him. Chase closed his eyes and layed his head on top of the bed as he sobbed.

Alan took his phone out and exited the room as he made a phone call.

"Chase, everything is going to be okay". Michael assured him.

He looked at Michael as of he was crazy. He sat up, and stared at Michael deep in his eyes.

"How can you say that! I just lost the only person who understood me... And with our her I'm nothing. I'm completely empty now! I have nothing to believe in, because I'm a nothing". Chase told Michael.

Everyone looked down, but Michael kept looking straight in the eyes at Chase. He saw emptiness, anger, and no hope in his dull green eyes. He also noticed that his hands were shaking, and was getting desperate.

"I need a drink". Chase said as he try to get pass the door but Alan stopped him.

"You want water? Or juice?". Alan asked him and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Don't play jokes with me Alan. I need a drink now!". Chase pushed him back hard, and Alan feel down. Michael and Logan reacted quickly and grabbed Chase by his arms.

"Let me go!". Chase yelled as he tried to get his two friends off him. Alan carefully stood up and went up to Chase.

"Your not drinking anymore alcohol".

"You can't tell me what to do! It's my life, and I can do whatever I want with it! ...You know what I'm dying to do right now Alan? I want to go out in a busy highway and get my self killed, you know why? Because I'm worthless! I'm a worthless loser!". Chase shouted.

"Your not worthless". Zoey told him.

"I just called The Moor Dide to come and get you. Your going to be staying there for a month. They are going to help you rehabilitate from your alcohol and drug problems. They'll be here in a couple of minutes".

"Why are you doing this to me? I have no problem, I can control myself perfectly well!". Chase replied as he tried to get out of Logan and Michael's grip.

"Really? Look at yourself Chase? Your going insane! Your hands are shaking because you can't control your thirst for alcohol!... You need to understand that I'm doing this for your own good and because I love you... Everyone in this room loves you and wants you to get better. Can't you see it?".

Chase stood in silence. There was a knock on the door and heard two people coming up the stairs. When they got to the room, Alan looked at the two man and with the pain in his heart looked back at Chase.

"Take him".

Both men nodded and approached Chase. They grabbed him tightly from his arms and started leading him out of the room.

"Alan you can't do this to me! Let me go! Alan! Please! I don't deserve this! ALAN!". Chase yelled as he was dragged down the stairs and out of the house.

Alan eyes began to watered.

"It's for your own good Chase... I'm sorry". Alan said as he began to sob. Logan and the rest group hugged Alan as they all calmed him down.

"You did the right thing Alan and even though it seems hard right now, he'll thank you for what you did for him. He may not understanding it right now but we all now he will". Quinn said.

"I... Never thought I had to go through a situation like this". Alan sad as he wiped his tears away.

"There's always a first time Alan. Let's hope he gets better now that's he's going to be over there". Lola responded, patting his back.

"Thank you all for your support. I'm going to be heading to my room Now. Dustin your welcome to stay as long as you'll like". Alan said.

"Thank you Mr. Reese". Dustin replied back.

"Well good night everyone". Alan waved as he left the room.

"Goodnight Alan". Everyone else replied.

Zoey, Quinn, Michael and Lola sat in Chase's bed while Dustin and Logan remained standing up, next to each other.

"I can't believe that Chase would ever be in a rehabilitation center... That's so unlike him". Zoey admitted.

"Don't worry Zo... He's going to be okay". Quinn assured.

Lola turned to see the Dustin and Logan who had dissapointed looks on their faces.

"So Dustin, where have you been this couple of days?". Lola curiously asked

"Uhh... I... Was in...". Dustin began as he scratched his head. Logan rolled his eyes and turned to see him.

"Don't even bother in making something up. Tell them, I mean they're going to find out sooner or later". Logan told Dustin and he nodded

To this Zoey, Quinn, Michael and Lola sat their full attention to their two friends.

"What do you mean?". Zoey asked confused.

"The reason I brought you all here was because ...". Dustin began but Lola interrupted.

"You told Zoey that you were in a serious problem which was a matter of life and death". Lola added.

"Yeah well... I kinda lied". Dustin confessed.

Everyone in the room was shocked with the exception of Logan. Zoey looked at his brother with a mixture of disappointment and anger.

"You kinda lied?". Zoey asked and Dustin nodded.

"So why are we here?". Michael asked.

"Well, I brought you all here so you could fix things with Chase. I'm sure Logan and Quinn have told you about how Chase changed all of a sudden just because of that stupid fight you all had and this involves mostly you Zoey. He doesn't want us around because, he hate us, because he thinks he has no friends, because someone very special to him told him that she had wished they had never met. Then all of us started taking sides and that's what hurt him. Chase needs us, and we need to be here for him". Dustin explained.

"Why didn't you just told us?". Zoey asked.

"Because I knew you guys would have said no, since you all haven't communicated since you left PCA, so I thought if you guys came, without knowing my plan, you could have seen with your own eyes what was happening to Chase because of the fight. I guess we're too late".

"It's not to late. Chase is going to be away from us for a while, but that's good, you know why? Because he's going to be with people that are going to help him get over his addictions and when he comes back after that month, we're all going to fix the differences between all of us". Zoey said.

She stood up and hugged his brother.

"Thanks for making me come here". She whispered in his ear.

Dustin smiled and hugged Zoey back.

"Your welcome Zo". He told her as they separated.

"Hey Dustin, how did you pay the plane rides?". Lola asked and Dustin looked over at Logan.

"Seriously?". Michael asked surprised and Logan nodded

"Why?". Zoey asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to help Dustin with his plan and I... Also missed you guys". Logan sincerely said.

"Aw! We miss you too man!". Michael said as he hugged Logan. Zoey and the rest began to smiled as Logan tried to push him away.

"Okay, okay that's enough". Logan told his friend and he stepped back.

"Logan?". Zoey asked and he turned to see her.

"Thank you for helping my brother. I really appreciate it".

"No Problem". Logan smiled.

Quinn stood up and yawned.

"We better go to sleep. It's getting late".

Everyone nodded and exited Chase's room. They said goodnight to each other and went to their perspective rooms.

You may think that a month passes by fast, but this particular one, wasn't that way. The mansion seemed to not have it's glow, and the servers were pretty much dull. When they went outside, they saw Chase's black car and it reminded them of the time that Chase saved them from the gangsters and brought them to the mansion. When they had dinner, there wasn't any conversation. They just stared at the empty chair next to Logan and Quinn. A month was an eternity for them, but it finally came to an end. The day Chase was coming back was here and the gang and Alan waited for him outside of the mansion. After a couple of minutes they saw a black van entering the mansión and parking I'm front of them.

The car window rolled down and Chase appeared.

He looked way better than when he left. His skin wasn't pale like it used to be, and his eyes were full of life. He took his stuff out of the van and thanked the driver.

"Thanks Charlie for the ride". Chase said, grabbing his stuff from the front seat.

"No problem kid". Charlie said as he left. Chase turned to see his friends and Alan who was in front of them. Chase walked towards him and stopped. He smiled and Alan smiled back.

"How are you feeling?". Alan asked.

"I'm okay, thanks to you. Look Alan I want to apologize for what I did to you a month ago. I was very rude and disrespectful". Chase responded.

"It's all in the past now, and I understand. You weren't being yourself". Alan replied as he patted his back. Chase then turned to see his friends who we're smiling at him. Alan stepped aside and Chase walked up to them.

"I guess we have alot to talk about. Don't we?". Chase asked

"Yeah, we do". Zoey answered. Looking at him in the eyes.

"Then let's get this done right now". Chase said

"But don't you want to eat dinner first?". Lola asked.

"Nah, I already ate. Alan can we talk in your library?". He asked and Alan nodded. Chase and his friends followed him inside. When they got to the living room he threw his bag on the couch and headed to the library. They all got in , with Logan closing the door. Chase stood behind Alan's chair, looking down. After a couple of seconds, he raised his head up, looking straight at his friend's as he waited for the conversation to begin.

"Okay Zoey? Why don't you start explaining why you cheated on Chase in the first place?". Dustin suggested.

Zoey looked at Chase as he sighted and looked away from her. He sat on Alan chair and waited for her to talk.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what I did to you. You didn't deserved that kinda pain". Zoey said as she tried to hold her tears.

"See, when I first meet Brian, he was the first guy besides you that I ever thought I could like, and that made me feel bad because, I thought, if I liked another boy, somehow it meant that I liked you less".

"I'm sorry you felt bad". Chase with no emotion said.

"No, no, but it was good that I went through this because it taught me that, liking someone else, could never take away from loving you, and I don't have to be afraid of how I feel about anybody else because I know that I could never take away from loving you and I always will, and I know that completely now".

"You know that now?". Chase asked.

"Yeah...". Zoey nodded.

Chase stood up from his chair and placed his hands on the desk.

"Do you have any idea how many girls hit on me?".

"What are you talking about?". Zoey asked confused.

"I never needed test my feelings for you. Ever since I met you I felt like I belong with you, and I would have given you everything Zoey". Chase said as he walked around the desk, stopping in front of Zoey.

"Chase, I'm so sorry". Zoey apologized.

Chase sighted. He closed his eyes and turned around facing away from Zoey. He swallowed hard and began to Speak.

"I forgive you... I forgive you for lying to me...I forgive you for kissing him... But that you need to see him while we were still dating, to test how you felt about me... I don't forgive you for that Zoey".

"Chase!?". His friends yelled.

"She said she was sorry! She admitted to you and herself that she made a stupid mistake!". Lola said.

He turned around to face his friends.

"And what!? Do you want me to forget everything that happen and pretend that everything's okay? Its not that easy to forget something like this. I can't be with a person who's not one hundred percent sure about how they fell about me".

"I am sure now. Look Chase, not seeing you all this years made me realize of how miserable my life is without you. I'm going be honest with you, and admit that I liked Brian, but I can live without him... I can't live without you".

Chase ran a hand through his hair and gave a long sight, before he started to speak.

"What I know and I'm sure you guys would agree with me is that someone can't just say "I wish I had never met you and we're not friends anymore" just because they had an anger impulse". Chase told his friends and then turned to look back at Zoey.

"You must have a strong reason for you to say things like that, because those world just don't come out of nowhere". Chase said.

They stood in silent for a second until Quinn decided to speak.

"He's right, you must have a reason to have said those things you told Chase".

"I guess I was mad that I got caught, but when your mad you say somethings that you don't really mean". Zoey explained herself.

"I agree with Zoey". Michael firmly said and placed a friendly arm around her shoulders. Zoey felt somewhat relieved that someone finally side with her.

"How many times does Zoey have to apologize, so you can forgive her?". Lola asked Chase as she also came towards Zoey and like Michael, wrapped her arm around Zoey's shoulders. Chase looked up at Quinn, Logan and Dustin who shrugged. He went up to Alan's chair and Stood behind it.

"Look, I don't what do continue this nonsense of a fight, so where's what we're going to do. We all have hurt each other, for example, cheating on a person you supposedly loved". Chase said looking at Zoey.

"Or friends taking sides on a situation where they didn't have any clue of what was really happening, and broke our entire friendship. I think we should start our friendship from scratch, like if we just met, and get to know each other all over again, because some of us have changed. Now that's what I suggest we do, so you all can agree with me and try this, or you can refuse to do this and walk out". Chase finished pointing to the door.

"We're not walking out the door because we want to fix this problem between us, and if that means we have to start all over, then we'll start all over". Zoey replied as her friends nodded.

"Great". Chase said looking at his watch.

"Now if y'all excuse me I need to making important phone call". He began to make his way out of the room, when Michael stopped him.

"Hey!?". Michael loudly said and Chase turned around.

"Why don't we go out tonight, you know to make up from last time we were supposed to hang out. We could go to the beach?". Michael suggested.

"Anywhere else except the beach". Chase answered.

"Okay, Umm... Why don't we go camping tonight?". Michael asked.

"That sound good". Lola excitedly said.

"If you guys agree in camping, then it's cool with me. I'll see you guys later". Chase responded, exiiting the room.

* * *

 _Chapter 6 coming later on..._


	6. Chapter 6

**When The Past Comes Back...**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

It was 9:30 pm and the guys were putting some tents, blankets, a food on the trunk of Chase's car while the girls said goodbye to Alan. They all got in the car and headed to Gould Mesa Trail which was about 15 minutes away. When they got there Dustin started talking to Chase while Logan and Michael started setting up the tents and Lola, Quinn and Zoey started making coffee.

"So how are you liking the short hair Chase?". Dustin asked and Chase smiled.

"It's better than the long hair, I guess. How about you? You aren't the same kid I knew back at PCA?".

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well. Between me and you, Im starting to become the new Logan at the university". Dustin smirked.

"Really? Are you exactly like him?".

"Well, not exactly, I'm not a jerk like he used to be, I'm much nicer and more cool". Dustin said.

"That's good, little D". Chase replied wrapping his arm around his neck and rubbing his knuckles in his head.

"I'm not Little anymore! I'm as tall as you". Dustin wined as he tried to get off Chase.

"You may be tall and all, but you still have that little D in you". Chase let him go and began walking towards his friends.

"You may be right...". Dustin Smiled and hurried to catch up with Chase. They began helping Michael and Logan set up the fire. After they finished everyone except Chase, quickly took a seat, leaving an empty chair next to Zoey.

"Chase take a seat". Lola said.

Chase knew what his friends were trying to do. He walked up to the empty chair and sat next to Zoey. His friends began to have their own conversations while Zoey and Chase sat in silence, watching the fire.

"So...". Zoey began.

"It's great to see everyone communicating like old times uh?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah... It's nice...". Chase answered.

Zoey tried to hold his hand but he quickly pulled it away.

"What? I can't hold your hand?". Zoey asked.

"I just think it means something really different to you". Chase said looking at her. Zoey grabbed Chase's hand and held it tightly.

"Zoey... Please... Don't do this". Chase pleaded.

"Why?".

"Because you are about to ruin everything".

"Well, you know I'm not gonna give up".

"Of course not". Chase sarcastically said.

"Chase I thought you said that you wanted us to start all over, so why can't WE start all over? Why can't you put away happen in the past?".

"Because is not that easy. I have to fight between two things. The first one is to get over that moment we had back at PCA, but it just keep coming back. The second is...".

"What is it?".

"I can't keep you off my mind. I tried and tried, but you also keep coming back. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore".

"Then don't". Zoey said as she got closer to him.

"Like you, I still love you, more than Before. I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend again". Zoey leaned in a stole a kiss from Chase, who stood frozen.

"Zoey...". Chase said.

"Show me what you want". Zoey replied kissing him again. At first Chase hesitated to accept her kisses, but as Zoey kept kissing him, he couldn't help it anymore, and began kissing her back.

Their friends smiled as they saw what was happening.

"Finally". Lola whispered.

"Our plan did work after all". Dustin looked at Logan who smirked at him.

"Yeah, we didn't only came closer as friends, but me also got those two together". Logan said.

"Life seems so complete now". Quinn said laying her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Just like old times". Michael added.

Zoey and Chase continued kissing until Chase slowly pulled away. He swallowed hard and looked at Zoey.

"This doesn't feel right". He said.

"Do you regret it?". Zoey asked.

"No, I just think that if we want to start from scratch, we need to have a little more patience with what we feel for each other We agreed to get to know each other now that we've grown to be different people, so let's not rush". Chase answered.

"Okay... We'll go steady". Zoey replied with a smile.

Dustin looked at Lola who grinned at him and stood up from where she was sitting.

"Umm... It's getting late, so why don't we get comfy in our tents". Lola announced.

The rest nodded and stood up and starting getting into their tents, but Chase noticed something odd.

"Wait a minute? Why are there only 3 tents?". He asked confused.

"Those were the only tents we had". Logan said.

"So who's sleeping where?". Zoey asked

"Well, me Logan and Dustin are going to sleep in the first tent over there". Michael replied.

"And me and Quinn are going to sleep in the middle tent". Lola added.

"You guys decide what to do with the last one". Dustin said giving them a wink and a smirk.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other and then back at their friends.

"Zoey? You can take the tent and I'll join the guys tent". Chase suggested and Zoey nodded.

"No, no, no, you can't join our tent Chase. It's a small tent and we're not going to have room". Logan said.

"Okay?... How about I join Lola and Quinn, and you Chase can sleep in the tent". Zoey offered and Chase nodded.

"Oh that can't be possible". Quinn said.

"Why not?". Zoey asked raising a eyebrow.

"Because... Remember when we went to that camping trip during our senior year at PCA? We all slept together in a tent and in the morning you were all sore from our kicks. Remember that?". Lola asked.

"Your right". Zoey replied.

"Come on guys... You two can share that tent. There's nothing weird about two friends sharing a tent, right?". Quinn asked.

"I guess". Chase and Zoey responded looking at each other.

They all began to get in their tents. Chase unzipped the tent and let Zoey get in first as he followed. Chase zip it back up while Zoey turned a lantern on. The tent was already set up. There were two pillows, and two sleeping bag's. They both got inside their bags and Zoey turned off the light..

"Goodnight Chase...". Zoey said.

"Goodnight Zoey...". Chase replied turning his body away from Zoey and closing his eyes.

The night was dark and cold. In a couple of hours it started to drizzle and this woke up Zoey. She twisted and turned, but she just couldn't sleep. She sat up and turned to see that Chase was still in a deep sleep.

"Chase... Wake up". Zoey shook him. She heard some steps coming closer to the tent. She slowly turned to where she heard the steps coming from, and saw a shadow of a man starting to form.

"Chase!". Zoey shook him a little bit more harder.

"What? What's wrong?". Chase sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I think there's someone outside the tent". Zoey said scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around Chase's arm.

"Someone outside the tent? Zoey I think you might of had a bad dream or something".

"It wasn't a dream Chase, I saw a shadow outside".

Chase sighted.

"Look, I'm going to go out and prove that there's nothing out there". Chase said as he crawled out of the tent. He looked around and saw nothing but the river water rushing down stream. He shook his head and walked down towards the river. He knelt down and splashed his face with the cooling water.

"Chase?".

He was so surprised that he accidentally fell into the freezing river.

"Chase!". Zoey said getting closer to the edge.

Chase quickly stood up and got out of the water.

"You okay?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, you... just startle...me". He's teeth chattering from the cold.

"You should change your clothes". Zoey suggested.

He left towards his car and took a pair of gray sweatpants and a black shirt. He went behind the car and changed while Zoey turned away from him. When he finished, both of them returned to the tent, but one thing they didn't know.

At a far tree, there was Dustin smiling. When he saw his friends enter the tent.

He slowly walked back to his tent, happy for what he accomplished. Chase got inside his sleeping bag and tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. The blankets he had on didn't keep him warm. Zoey saw him shivering like crazy, so she suggested something.

"Hey... Why don't we snuggle together? You know to keep warmth".

"Snuggled... Together?". Chase asked shivering.

Zoey nodded. She got out off her sleeping back and layed on top of it. Chase did the same thing. He grabbed his sleeping bag and placed it close to Zoey's. He layed beside her with his blanket on. Zoey grabbed her three thick blankets and covered her and Chase up. She wrapped her arms around Chase and saw how cold he was. He breathed in and out as he started to feel the warmth, and soon fell asleep.

 **ω**

When morning came, Quinn, Lola, Logan, Michael and Dustin we're the first ones to get up. They began to wander how Zoey and Chase did during the night.

"You seriously did it?". Michael asked Dustin surprised.

"Yeah, I think I scared Zoey a bit but it all turned alright, I think". Dustin said.

They walked up to their friends tent and decided to take a look inside. Logan Slowly unzipped the tent and all of them took a look

They saw Zoey laying on Chase's chest, her hands wrapped around his chest while he slept peacefully.

"Well, it seems your plan was a success. Look at them. They look so adorable and comfortable with each other". Lola commented.

"Yeah". Logan smirked.

Dustin then cleared his throat and Chase began to wake up. He tried to move but something was holding him really tight. He looked down and saw Zoey laying down in his chest. He looked back at his friends who we're giving him a big smile. He quickly looked at Zoey and then back at them as he realized what his friends were thinking.

"It's not what it looks like". Chase nervously said.

Zoey slowly started to wake up and saw that she was tightly hugging Chase. She quickly sat up from the position she was in and turned to see his friends, also figuring out what they were thinking.

"It's not what it looks like... Really". Zoey replied.

"We haven't said anything yet". Michael said smiling.

Lola turned her head sideways, looking at Chase.

"Chase? What happen to the clothes you were wearing yesterday? Was he wearing those clothes?". Lola asked Quinn.

"I don't think so". Quinn smirked said.

Logan whispered something in Dustin's ear which made him gasp, turning to Zoey and Chase.

"Did you guys... You know? Do it?". Dustin asked seriously.

"Dustin!". Zoey yelled angrily, but at the same time a little embarrassed.

"Nothing happened between us. Yesterday night, Zoey heard something outside our tent, so I went to take a look and since I didn't found anything I went to the river to splash my face with some cold water, when Zoey startle me and I fell in the water. She help me get out of the water and I went to change clothes inside my car. That's what happen". Chase explained.

"Okay... But, why were you two snuggling so closely together?". Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's because he was shivering like crazy, so we decided to sleep close together just to keep warmth". Zoey added.

"Yeah... Right... Well we just came by to tell you that Quinn just made some coffee of you want some". Logan responded.

"I want some". Chase crawled out of the tent and walked away with the guys, while Zoey went with Lola and Quinn. The guys served each other some coffee as well as the girls. The boys walked over to Chase's car and began talking. The girls sat on some chairs and also began a conversation.

"So Zoey? Are you going to tell us what really happen between you and Chase?". Lola asked.

"What do you mean by "what really happened"? What we told you was all that happen". Zoey said.

"But we wanted something more to happen". Quinn spilled out without thinking.

"We?". Zoey asked confused. She looked at he two girls who refuse to make eye contact with her. She thought for a second and quietly gasped.

"You two planned this didn't you? You made me and Chase sleep together because you thought that something else was going to happen? Isn't that Right?". Zoey asked scoffing.

Lola and Quinn looked at each other and nodded.

Zoey sighted.

"Come on Zoey! How can nothing happened between you and Chase? We saw you to kissing yesterday night, by he fire". Quinn said.

"You guys saw that?". Zoey asked.

"Everyone saw that and it was so cute and romantic". Lola replied getting excited.

"Don't you want to get him back?". Quinn asked.

"I do, but we promised that we were going to start with no rush. That was his condition and I have to respect that. I want you guys to respect that too".

"Okay... Well let you guys work things out without our help". Quinn said looking at Lola who agreed.

"Yeah... Try telling that to Logan, Michael and Dustin". Lola replied rolling her eyes.

Zoey sighted looking at Chase who was talking with the guys at the distance.

"What's wrong?". Quinn asked.

"I... I... Just don't see Chase interested in getting us back together".

"Maybe he's afraid". Lola said.

"What do you mean?". Zoey asked turning to see her.

"He might be scared in trying something with you and you doing the same thing you didn't to him before. Just imagine being Chase. Let's say Chase cheated on you while you and him still were in a relationship. How would you have reacted?". Lola explained.

"I would had done the same thing he did. I would never want to see him again". Zoey answered.

"Okay. Now let's say you forgive him and you both decided to try your relationship again. Wouldn't you feel afraid that he would cheat on you again?". Lola asked.

"Yeah... I guess I would". Zoey replied.

"Then there you go. You need to show him that you really changed and that he can trust you. He just needs some time". Lola said.

"Your right". Zoey said looking back at Chase who noticed Zoey looking at him. He smiled at her and continued talking to his friends.

 **Conversation between the guys**

"So? You and Zoey getting close huh?". Michael teased.

Chase nodded taking a drink of his coffee.

"You guys look great together". Dustin said.

"Yeah well... That's what people told us back when we were teenagers". Chase responded.

Dustin, Logan and Michael shared a smile and looked back at Chase.

"Happy 26 Birthday Chase!". They all patted his back.

"Today's my birthday?". Chase asked confused.

"Yes and we are going to give you the most perfect present". Dustin said.

"That's right. We have huge plans for you my friend". Logan said standing next to him.

"What kind of plans"?". Chase asked intrigued.

"We're all going out for dinner at Burellies, and you are going to take Zoey as your date".

"Whoa, whoa. A date? You are setting a date for me and Zoey?". Chase asked alarmed.

"Don't think of it as a date. We're all going to be taking someone and we're all going to be sitting together. So don't worry of you and Zoey being alone". Logan explained.

"Okay?...". Chase replied.

"Right now we're all going to go over to the girls and we're going to ask them if they want to join us for dinner tonight and then your going to ask Zoey to be your date. Got it?". Logan said as he, Michael and Dustin, grabbed Chase and leaded him over to where the girls were talking.

"Hey girls". Michael greeted.

"Hey".

"So, I don't know if you guys know but Chase here is celebrating 26 years of life today". Logan said and Zoey gasped.

"Oh my god, today's July 14! Happy Birthday Chase!". Zoey said in surprise and hugged Chase.

"Happy B-Day Chase!". Lola and Quinn said also giving chase their individual hug.

"Thank you". Chase replied with a small smile.

"We were thinking in celebrating this special day at Burellies tonight. What do you girls think?". Logan asked.

"That sounds awesome". Quinn responded.

"But there's one thing you need to have in order to get into Chase's Party at Burellies?". Dustin smirked.

"And what's that?". Lola asked.

"You need to have a date, and yes we know that we're going to be celebrating together, but that's the rule Logan here's has placed".

Logan eyed Chase to pop the question.

"Zoey?". Chase asked and Zoey looked up.

"Yeah Chase?".

He looked back at Logan who motioned him to continue.

Chase cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if... If you wanted to be my date?". He finally choke out.

Zoey looked at his friends in surprise as they pretended to be surprised as well.

"Me?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah? I thought that by going out together might give us a chance in getting to know each other a little more. So what do you say?". Chase responded.

"Yes, I'd love to be your date". Zoey smiled.

"Cool". Chase nodded.

"Great, well I have to do alot of preparations for this birthday party, so why don't we get all this camping stuff in your car Chase and let's get everything ready". Logan said as he and the rest of the guys began talking down the tents and putting them in Chase's car. Zoey kept her smile on and Lola and Quinn turned to see her.

"Why's the reason you have that smile on your face?". Lola teasingly asked

"May it be because of a young man called Chase Matthews?". Quinn asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"I can't believe Chase would ask me to be his date". Zoey replied still not believing it.

"Yeah we neither". Quinn said with sarcasm.

Zoey's smile wore off as she turned to see her two friends.

"Does it smell really sarcastic around here". Zoey asked as she sniffed.

Quinn and Lola said nothing.

Zoey after a coupe of seconds figure out what was happening.

"Don't tell me you guys planned this also".

"Half of it, but it was before we had the talk about us not interfering with you and Chase". Quinn assured.

"The original plan was about us making reservations at Burellies for Chase's birthday but we were not going to show up leaving you and Chase alone, but like always the guys had to Change things before telling us". Lola said.

"So... you think Chase was forced to ask me out?". Zoey asked confused.

"I dont think he was forced". Quinn said.

"I think the guys might told him that it be the best choice for him to ask you out since he has no one else to ask and it be good for you to communicate some more". Quinn explained.

Zoey sighted and nodded. Lola and Quinn felt a bit of sadness on Zoey and decided to help the guys get everything into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEN THE PAST COMES BACK**

* * *

When they got back to the mansion, the gang decided to hang out by the pool. Chase decided not to join his friends because he had a a huge head ache, and Zoey decided to go to email her parents like she always did and decided to join her friends later on. While everyone else was outside having fun, Chase layed in the living room couch and fell in a deep sleep.

 **D** **ream**

Chase began to dream that he was on a friend's party. He didn't know how or why he has there. He looked down at the outfit he was wearing and saw that he had a black shirt , with a black sweater and black pants. He also was wearing one of his expensive necklaces and a pair of dark sunglasses.

He looked around and saw alot of people doing drugs, and drinking heavily, just like in the parties he used to hang out.

Just then someone tapped his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see an unexpected person standing there.

"L.. Lea?". Chase asked in shock.

"Hi Chase". She replied with a smile.

"Lea!". Chase grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back.

"What are you doing here? Why am I here?". Chase asked.

"Your here and I'm here because everything your looking at right now is what your leaving in the past as for now and the rest of your life. No more inappropriate partying, no more drinking, no more drugs. Your leaving all of this behind, so you can start a new era of a new Chase". Lea explained.

Chase looked around and then back Lea.

"But why are you here? I don't want to forget about you?".

"And I don't want to forget about you Chase, you'll always be here, in my heart. And I know I'll always be in yours. I'm not here because your going to forget me, I'm here for another reason". Lea told him.

"What's the reason?". He asked.

"To get you out of here, for the last and final time, like I always have". She smiled at him.

"Lea? I... I want to apologize for not protecting you back at the beach. I sometimes wish to never had felt you alone that day. Maybe you'll still be here with your mom who needs you". Chase said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Chase. Destiny had it written that I was going to die that day, no matter if you had stayed or left. You don't need to feel guilty of what happen, because it wasn't your fault. I really miss my mom, but I know she's going to be okay, because even though I'm not there with her anymore, I'll always be in her heart and memories". Lea responded.

"Your a great person Lea. Thank you for entering my life. You showed me that in every bad situation, there's always a better solution". Chase said

"Your welcome Chase. Now let's get you out of here, so you can start with your new life. Come on...". Lea said as she grabbed him by his arm.

They walked across the entire house, until they approached a open door that had a blinding light in the middle.

"Lea?...Lea?...". Chase asked scared of what might happen after they entered. They were getting closer to the open door and since Lea wasn't replying back he began to shout.

Lea Wait! Lea!?...

 **Back to reality**

Zoey was sitting next to Chase as he screamed Lea's name, still dreaming.

"Lea! Don't! Lea!". Chase yelled and Zoey shook him a bit harder and that made him wake up. He breathed heavily and sat up to look at Zoey who had a worry face.

"Are you okay Chase?". She asked.

"I'm fine. I guess my dream turned into a nightmare". Chase said as he grabbed his hat and place it on his head.

"You were dreaming about Lea?".

He looked down and sighted.

"Yeah... I was dreaming about her. She kinda was saying goodbye to me. She told me that I was going to have a better life from now on, and that I was going to have the help of my friends and family".

"She's right. You'll always have us".

"I know". Chase sighted once more and decided to change the subject.

"So why aren't you with everyone else?". He asked.

"I was emailing my parents, then I took shower, and completely forgot about the pool party they were having". Zoey explained and he nodded.

They sat in silence for a second until Chase began to speak.

"So, did you guys fixed Dustin's problem?".

"Problem?". Zoey asked confused.

"Yeah, remember that you, Lola, and Michael came here because Dustin had...". Chase started but Zoey interrupted.

"Oh yes, his problem". Zoey chuckled.

"What?". Chase smiled.

"Look Chase, I want us to begin this relationship with the right foot, so I'm going to be honest with you. Dustin didn't had a problem at all. He brought me, Lola and Michael here so we could fix our relationship between you". Zoey confessed.

"Really? Wow I could never had imagined that. We got to give it up to him. I mean, he did accomplished what he had planned. Thanks to him, we're all back together now".

"Yeah, if he hadn't trick us into coming to LA we wouldn't be here right now". Zoey said.

"The bad thing here is that your too easy to trick". He said and Zoey looked at him confused.

"What do you Mean?". Zoey asked.

"Remember back at PCA when I tricked you Into telling me your answers, so we could get paired to go to the school dance?".

"Oh I remember. Then I caught you and Glen confessing to each other how he stole from me and you tricked me. Then I asked you why you went through all that trouble just to take me to a stupid dance and you answer was that you wanted to protect me from jerky guys.

I still don't believe that's the real reason you went through all of that, and now that we're on the subject your going to tell me the real why". Zoey teased.

"I think you may now the real reason by now, but if you still don't know, then here it is. Back then I had a little crush on you and I didn't want anyone to go out with you because I felt jealous". Chase confessed.

"Seriously? Since back then you liked me?".

"Since back then, but let's drop that subject". Chase answered and Zoey agreed.

"So did you know that our friends are planning on getting us back together?". Zoey asked.

"I kinda noticed this morning. They basically told me what their innocent plan was. Thought they didn't mentioned nothing about getting us together, but I can clearly see that they are". Chase said.

"I already told the girls to let us begin this new relationship by our own and they agreed, but they aren't sure about the guys. Maybe you can talk to them".

"Actually... I want to see what they do with us". Chase confessed.

Zoey smiled at him.

"Really?". She asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been years since I haven't had someone stress about seeing me happy, in my love life, so let's pretend that we have no idea of what there planing".

"Okay. This is going to be fun". Zoey replied with a smirk.

Just then their friends entered the room and approached them.

"Okay... It's 4:30 and we got to be at Burellies at 6 so why don't we get you two Pretty for tonight". Logan said as he placed his white towel around his neck.

"You want to make us pretty now? There's not going to be enough time then. We should of started to get ready way before". Chase stated.

"Why do you say that?". Logan asked confused.

"Because you take about two hours to get ready. Remember the day we went to celebrate Alan's Birthday? It was already past an hour and you couldn't figure out which underwear to wear". Chase said and everyone started to laugh.

Logan looked, at Chase, not embarrassed but shocked.

"Well... I need to find the perfect underwear for the perfect occasion. Anyways, today we're not going to have that problem because Quinn already picked something up for me". Logan said.

"Now let's get moving people..". Dustin said as he clapped his hands continuously. The girls got Zoey up while the guys got Chase up and took them to their rooms.

 **Zoeys Room**

The girls pushed Zoey inside he room and sat Zoey on her bed. Then, Quinn and Lola rushed to her closet and began to pick the perfect outfit.

"Okay, let's see here". Lola said as she took one of Zoeys outfits out and took a look at it. She disliked something about the outfit she had on hand so she threw it away and began searching for more.

"Girls?". Zoey said, looking at the mess their friends were doing.

"Lola you find a pretty back shirt while I find some jeans to go with it". Quinn told Lola and she nodded as they Continue to make a mess out of Zoeys clothes.

"Hello? Am I invisible or what?". Zoey asked but one again Quinn and Lola were more focused in finding Zoeys. outfit

"Hey!". Zoey yelled and the two girls stopped and looked at her friend who was now standing up.

"Why are you two making such a big deal about the dress? I have a nice yellow dress that I can wear to Chase's party". Zoey said.

"That's nice Zoey, but since we're helping the guys with Chase's birthday Party, we decided that girls are going to wear a pretty black blouse with some jeans". Lola replied.

"But isn't Burellies a fancy restaurant or something?". Zoey asked.

"They have 2 sections. One is for formal people, and the other is for unformal, but we are going to break that rule tonight". Quinn responded.

"Why?". Zoey questioned turning her head sideways.

 **Conversation in Chase's room**

"Because is cool". Logan told Chase who was sitting next to Dustin on his bed.

"I wonder what the manger at Burellies is going to say and do when he sees us". Dustin smirked and looked at Logan.

"But I don't even own a suit". Chase pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. Dustin is going to lent you some fancy clothes". Michael said.

Chase turned to Dustin

"Am I even your size?". Chase asked Dustin.

"I'm pretty sure. We measure some of your clothes with mine and it match perfectly". Dustin said.

"When?". Chase asked.

"When you were at the moor side. Umm... You don't mind right?".

"Not now". Chase replied.

"Okay, okay, let's stop the chatting and let's get to work. Chase, go take a shower while we fix your outfit". Logan ordered as he pulled Chase up from his bed and pushed him towards his bathroom.

"Okay...". Chase said entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

When Chase finished showering and came out of the bathroom, he saw that his friends had already left. He went to his bed and saw the outfit he was going to wear. He began to change and when he finished, someone knocked on his door.

"Chase? Are you done?". Michael asked.

"Yeah? Come in". Chase said and Michael open the door, entering with Dustin and Logan who were already dressed up

"Wow, that outfit looks great on you". Logan commented.

"Thank you...". Chase replied as he looked down at himself.

"Okay, now that your all dressed up, let's get started on your hair". Dustin said.

Michael and Logan sat Chase on his bed, while Dustin went to one of Chase's drawers and took out some hair product. He came back to him and opened the bottle and took a hand full of the clear jelly stuff and rubbed it around Chase's hair.

Logan then began to brush Chase's, soft hair back, while Michael applied some of his personal cologne.

They took about 20 minutes to finish preparing Chase. He then, stood up and looked himself at the mirror and was surprised to see the guy in front of him.

"So what do you think?". Michael asked.

"You guys did a great job with me. I'm impressed". Chase replied fixing his suit.

"We're glad you liked it". Logan said.

Michael then got a phone call.

"Hello? Oh hi Lola... Your ready?... Wait Cassidy is down stairs!?. Yeah I'll be there in a minute, okay bye". Michael hung up and turned to see Logan.

"He girls are ready and Cassidy is down stairs. Come with me!". Michael said as he dragged Logan out of the room.

"Well wait for you down stairs!". Logan shouted at the distance.

Dustin turned to see Chase.

"You ready?".

Chase looked at himself once more at his reflection in the mirror and nodded

"Yeah, let's go". Chase responded and both him and Dustin made their way down stairs. As they slowly walked down the stairs, they heard the girls talking in the living room. Dustin looked at Chase who seem a bit nervous. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and chase turned to see him.

"Everything is going to turn out alright". Dustin assured and Chase game him a small smile and nodded.

When they got down the stairs they entered the living room.

"You girls ready?". Dustin asked, noticing the girls standing, looking at something in Lola's phone. They looked up and smiled.

"Yeah we're...". Lola looked at Chase and was mouth open as well as the rest of the girls.

"Wow...". They all said.

Dustin smiled and fixed his suit

"Yeah yeah, I know... I look hot".

The girls didn't pay any attention to him but to he boy next to him. Dustin then notice what the girls "Wowed" at and nodded

"Of course". Dustin said disappointingly.

"Chase? You look great". Zoey said as she coming closer to him, while Lola and Quinn paced around him checking him out.

"You can't look any more perfect Chase". Lola said.

"Thank you". Chase replied.

Both Quinn and Lola stupidity stared at Chase, making him uncomfortable for a moment. Dustin then snapped his fingers a couple of times.

"Girls?... Girls!?". He asked and both girls snapped out of their little worlds.

"Umm... Yeah... Are we ready to go?". Lola asked.

"We sure are. I think Logan, Michael and his date are waiting for us by the pool". Dustin said as he and the rest followed him outside until they found Logan sitting on a couch, legs crossed.

"Are you all ready?". Logan asked.

They nodded. Then they noticed Michael coming with a pretty girl. Chase immediately recognize her.

"Cassidy?". He asked in disbelief.

"Hey Chase". She came up to him and shared a quick hug.

"I never thought you recognize me? Or even know my name...". She said and Chase looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I recognize you? I mean your in the same class as me in college. I see you all the time". He said

"True, but you seem kinda lost most of the time".

"Well I'm trying to find myself... And my friends and family are helping me... big time".

She smiled.

"I see that it's working. Keep up the good work guys, because we don't want that cute smile of yours to disappear again". Cassidy told the gang and Chase.

"I'll try to keep my smile for now on". Chase said with a smile.

Logan stood up from the couch.

"It's getting late, so why don't we start heading to Burellies". Logan asked excitedly and everyone stated cheering. Logan leaded the way out of the mansion. Then they saw a white limo stop in front of them as they began getting on and driving away.

 **ω**

When they got to Burellies, Logan approached the manager.

"Hi? I'm Logan Reese and I had a private reservation for a birthday at 6:00".

The man checked in his book and nodded.

"Yes! Follow me Mr. Reese".

"Come on guys!". Logan yelled and the rest came towards them. The manager looked at Logan and the gang questionably.

"Why is half of your friends dressed in formal clothes and the other informal?". The manager asked.

"Because that's what we agreed on, and anyways isn't this place for both formal and informal people?". Logan asked

"Yes, but...".

"But nothing! I paid for coming here and having a private party, so either you let us in as you see us or give me my money back". Logan confidently said crossing his arms.

The gang all looked at the Manager who sighted.

"Umm... Follow me please...". The manager said and Logan smirked at his friends as they follow him.

They all passed the huge restaurant until the got outside. They all stood there amazed, looking at the beautiful place Logan had reserved.

"Wow!...". They all gasped and Logan shushed the manager away.

"There's two waiters for you Mr. Reese, if you ever need anything". The man said and left.

Chase went up to Logan.

"Logan you didn't had to do all of this just because it's my birthday".

"Don't worry Chase, I just want this birthday party to be a one to remember". Logan patted him in the back and turned to see their friends.

"Everyone! Lets have a seat shall we?". He asked and they all happily nodded. As they all started to move, Michael stopped them.

"Wait! Chase? Zoey? He have a special place for you two".

Zoey looked at Chase and he discreetly smile a little and gave her a look of "Let's play their little game".

"Really? Where?". Zoey asked.

"Follow me...". Michael invited and Zoey started to follow him. Chase who was next to Logan, whispered something to him, just to keep their game going.

"I thought you weren't going to leave me alone with Zoey?". Chase asked acting a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I lie". Logan smiled.

"Chase? Are you coming?". Zoey yelled at the Distance.

"Yeah...". Chase said as he gave Logan an annoyed look and followed Michael and Zoey.

"This plan is totally going to work". Logan said proudly and sat with the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile, Chase caught up with Zoey. They were a couple of feet away from Michael, so they began to talk in whispers.

"How can't they see how obvious they are?". Chase said.

"I know right? Why did we think that they would stay out of us restarting our relationship by ourselves". Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, well we should of thought better". Chase replied and Zoey nodded in agreement.

They walked and walked until they stopped and admire the beauty that awaited them.

"Here we are". Michael announced.

"Michael? This is beautiful". Zoey said shocked.

"Come here". Michael scooted the chair back and Zoey rushed over there and sat down. He went to the other one and did the same thing.

"Birthday boy! Come on, sit". Michael told Chase as he made his way up to them and sat in font of Zoey.

"There. If you need us we'll be over there okay?". Michael asked and both, Chase and Zoey nodded. He gave both of them a wide grin and left off running.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other and laughed Quietly.

"They are trying really hard aren't they?". Zoey asked.

"Yep, we gotta love our friends".

Just then the waiter came to their table and and placed a covered dish in the middle. He also brought one of the best wines and placed it on a bucked of Ice.

"Thank you". Both Zoey and Chase thanked the waiter as he left them alone.

Chase uncovered they dish and was surprised to see what was inside.

"California Rolls?". They both asked.

Zoey leaned back in her chair and smirked.

"What could this possibly remind us of". Zoey asked Chase.

 **°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°**

 _Zoey was on her bed writing her letter for her physiology project. When she heard a knock on her door and Chase entered._

 _"Two spicy California rolls for one spicy Zoey Brooks". Chase announced in a weird Voice._

 _Zoey smiled._

 _"Just set the Sushi on the table". She told him and continue writing. Chase did as he was told and seeing that Zoey had forgotten something he clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. Zoey looked up at him and and leaned to his drawer. She took some money out and handed it to Chase._

 _"Here"._

 _"Thank you". Chase said grabbing the money._

"So...What are you doing? French homework?

 _"Nah, physiology". Zoey smiled, Looking up at him._

 _"Ah... Writing your little secret aren't ya". Chase smiled back and crossed his arms._

 _"Maybe...". Zoey teased._

 _She continued writing and Chase leaned a little to see what she was writing but she placed her notebook close to her._

 _"Excuse me...". Zoey said_

 _"I want to see". Chase replied sitting in her bed._

 _"It's a Secret"._

"Come on, I thought we were close friends? You know tight like road dogs".

 _"You really want to read my secret?" Zoey asked._

 _Chase made a puppy face and nodded._

 _Zoey then wrote something on her notebook and snatched the page out. She folded it a couple of times._

 _"Here? Read it". Zoey handed him the page and Chase began to unfold it, but Zoey stopped him._

 _"Not in here, read it on the hall". Zoey suggested_

 _"Alright". Chase nodded and headed out, with Zoey showing a grin behind him. He unfolded the paper and read..._

 _"I'm not telling you my secret...". Zoey smiled and closed the door._

 _"Are you kidding me...". Chase turned and asked but she had already closed the door._

 _He turned back around and sighted._

 _"I feel duped". Chase told himself and left"._

 **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flashback End°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
"Right? That moment... How could I forget". Chase looked down and smiled.

"You wanted to Know my secret, and you did found out later on what it was, but as for your little secret, I had to find out through your Webcam, when we were miles away from each other".

"Well, something's were said, which I regret deeply...". Chase told her and Zoey looked hurt.

"You regret what you said". She asked him. He immediately knew the misunderstanding he had created.

"No, no ,no. I'm talking about the things I said That made you leave to England. What you heard in the Webcam incident, that I meant it all, and have no regrets". Chase explained quickly and saw her face lightened up.

He grabbed some sushi and placed it on his plate.

"Want me to serve you some sushi?". He asked.

"Please". Zoey replied and he placed about 5 rolls on her plate.

"Thanks". She told him and he nodded graving his sushi and taking a bite of it.

"Want some wine?". She asked him and he quickly swallowed his food.

"Umm... no I don't think that's a great idea, since I'm still working in my alcohol addiction". Chase said bit nervous. He was craving it for so long, but he promised himself and his family that he wasn't going to drink anymore.

"Right". Zoey said feeling a little stupid.

"Waiter!". She called.

The waiter came up to her.

"Yes ma'am".

"Can you take the wine and bring us a jar of fresh lemonade". Zoey asked and the waiter nodded taking with him the bottle of wine.

"Zoey I don't want to ruin the dinner for you, if you want wine then you can have some, I just said no because of the problem I have".

"Don't worry Chase, I don't like wine either". Zoey said.

A couple of minutes later the waiter came back with the jar of lemonade. He poured some into their glasses as the two of them began to talk about their past memories. Between laughs and smiles both of them felt like if they where back at PCA, sitting in the lounge and having a good time. The evening flew fast and their friends came back to check on them.

"Hey guys!". they all greeted as they approached their table.

"Hey". Both Zoey and Chase replied.

"Having a good time?". Dustin asked.

"We are". Chase replied.

"Good cause it's time for duet Karaoke! Is the sound ready?". Logan asked a DJ who thumbed his thumb up.

"What do mean by duet Karaoke?". Zoey asked.

"That means that were going to be singing in partner's". Lola explained as she made Zoey stand up.

"And you and Chase are up first". Michael pulled Chase out of his seat.

"Here". Dustin gave them both a microphone.

"But want song are we supposed to sing?". Chase asked.

"Well 2 little bird told me that you both used to listen to One Direction". Logan said and Zoey turned to see Lola and Chase turned to see Michael, who mouthed "Sorry".

"Ready DJ? Play it!". Logan shouted and the song started playing.

Chase began to sing.

"Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off".

Chase stopped and looked at Zoey.

"Driving too fast  
Moon is breaking through his hair  
He said it was something that he won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that he really wants".

Zoey then let Chase sing the chorus by himself

"We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of, Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you".

Chase let Zoey sing the next part.

"Chasing it tonight,  
Doubts are running 'round his head  
He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette  
Heart is beating loud, he doesn't want it to stop".

Zoey looked at Chase as he sang the next verse.

"Moving too fast  
Moon is lighting up her skin  
She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants".

Chase looked back at Zoey as they both began to sing the chorus.

"We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you".

They both stop as the instrumental of the song continues. Then as the it finishes Chase began to sing again.

"Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress, Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence she lost".

Both Zoey and Chase start singing the last chorus.

"We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change, baby  
It will never change me and you".

Zoey grabbed his hand and both of them looked directly into each others eyes.

Their friends clapped and cheerer them on.

"Excellent! Great job Zoey and Chase!". Logan clapped.

"Thanks! so who's next?". Zoey asked.

"Actually, it's 10:30 and we're feeling really sleepy, so were heading back to the mansion". Logan said.

"But you said it was Karaoke time, I thought you guys were going to participate too". Chase asked him and Logan shrugged.

"After you and Zoeys performance, there's no way we could bet that, so you two win. Congratulations!". Quinn said as she started following the rest.

"Are they serious! What kind of birthday party Is this? Chase asked more to himself than to Zoey

Both of them gave their microphones back to the DJ and began to walk towards his friends

* * *

 _If you really want to **enjoy** this Story I recommend you to read this on **Wattpad**! _

_Username is **SeanFlynnAkaChaseM** and all my stories should appear._


	8. Chapter 8

It was an unusual Quiet long drive back to the mansion. When they got there they all entered and saw the servants along with Alan and Chancy scream...

"Happy Birthday Chase!".

Chase smiled as he came towards them.

"Thank you so much for remembering". He said as he hugged one and each of the servers.

"Thank you Alan, or can I call you grandpa?". He asked raising an eyebrow.

Alan grinned and open his arms.

"I've been waiting 3 whole years for you to call me like that". He told Chase and both collided into a big tight hug.

"So, how old are you?". Alan Asked as they separated from the hug.

"26. Logan Here took me to Burellies where we had a really good time". Chase responded.

"That's great! I'm glad you had fun with your friends, but I also want to have a toss for your birthday Chase. Chancy?". Alan asked and Chancy came up to him.

"Bring me 9 glasses of sparkling apple juice". Alan told him. He then whispered something to him and he nodded and went to get the drinks.

"What did y'all have for dinner tonight?".

"We had some lobster, with delicious crab cakes". Lola said.

"That sound yummy". Alan said

"Yeah very yummy". Chase commented as he and Zoey looked over at their friends who smiled at them.

Then as they continued to talk, Chaney came back with the 9 glasses of sparkling juices. He handed everyone their glass and stood beside Alan.

"Okay, this toss goes to my grandson Chase. Thank you for coming into our lives, and we hope you have many, and many more birthdays to celebrate with us, together. To Chase". Alan raised his glass.

"To Chase...". Everyone said as they took a sip of their juice, except Chase, looked at his drink very suspiciously. Alan looked at him as Chase took his glass close to his nose and sniff it.

"I... I can't drink this". Chase told Alan

"Why not?". Alan asked.

"Because this isn't sparking apple juice, this is wine, and I promise you and my friends that I was not going to drink any more, so here, take this". Chase handed the glass to Alan who smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of you Chase". Alan said as he handed him a glass of Juice.

"Wait! You set him up?". Michael asked.

"I did. I just wanted to see if was going to let his craving for alcohol take over him, or if he was going to let us know that he couldn't drink it because it was alcohol". Alan explained.

"Your good!". Michael told him, getting his point.

"Anyways, it's sad to know that tonight is Zoey, Lola and Michael last night with us". Alan revealed and shocked everyone in the room.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow night!". Quinn asked surprised.

"We totally forgot about us tomorrow leaving". Lola said.

Chase looked at Zoey. He didn't want her to go, he had just come back and she was leaving... Again!

"Excuse me!". Chase said and quickly walked up the stairs and into his room. Zoey looked at his friends and excuse herself as she followed Chase up stairs and leaned against his door.

"Chase? Chase are you okay?". Zoey asked knocking on his door.

Silence, he didn't say a word.

"Come on Chase? Open up". Zoey begged.

"Go away".

"Not going to happen, now open this door so we can talk about this". She sounded calm and save, as if with one hug she could make everything okay.

He closed his eyes and debated. Act like a mature man and open the door to face the situation head on, or stay in his room and wait her out.

"I can stand here all night until you decide to open this door". Zoey sat on his door, making herself comfortable and letting him know that she wasn't going to leave.

Chase walked up and down, trying to see if it was a good idea for Zoey to come in or just let her stay there. He stopped, when he heard her give a long sight as she began to tap her fingers on the wood floor.

Chase went towards the door and placed his hand on he doorknob. He thought for a minute and gave in. He closed his eyes and open the door. For his surprise she wasn't leaning on his door, like he thought she was. She was standing, looking at him with worry.

Chase turned back and walked away from her. She walked in and closed the door.

"What's up with you Chase?". Zoey asked crossing he arms.

Chase who was still looking away from her sighted.

Zoey came closer to him.

"Chase? Come on? You can talk to me".

"I... I don't want you to go back to Washington". He stated firmly.

Zoey broke off and stared at him in shook.

"What?".

Chase turned around.

"You heard me".

She let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I was sort of hopping I heard you wrong".

He forced himself to meet her gaze steadily.

"Don't leave Zoey! You belong in L.A".

"It's not that I want to leave L.A. It's just that...". Zoey began but Chase interrupted.

"Then don't".

Chase shook his head in disappointment and at on his bed. Zoey walked up to him.

"I think that, if you go back, we're going lose contact again and never see each other".

She sat next to him, her hand found his knee.

"You think I'm going to throw you away? Is that what you think?". Zoey asked, but he remained silent. Her fingers squeezed his knee and she leaned down trying to catch his eye.

"I'm always here for you, even if Im in a different state, you can call me anytime. You know that".

He swallowed.

He did know that. He knew that he'd do the same for her.

"Was that the reason you didn't want me to go?". Zoey asked.

He looked down as he began to speak.

"That's not the main reason I didn't want you to go. Look, I've been here for a day and a half, and my friends and I have connected nicely, mostly with you, and... I don't want to let that go".

She scooted closer to him.

"What are you saying?".

He looked at her again. His hands found their way to either side of her face and he bend her head to hers.

And kissed her.

The kiss was over before Zoey even realized it had begun. Nothing but a firm meeting of lips. It was the type of kiss a friend gives another friend in an impulsive moment of triumph.

Chase shifted away from her. He discreetly looked at her and saw she was still stunned.

He faced himself to meet her eyes.

"Sorry".

Zoey sat still and turned to see Chase, but she wasn't exactly paying attention. She knew she wanted Chase Matthews desperately, consequences be demanded. So Zoey did the bravest thing she could think of.

She leaned in and kissed him.

Zoeys lips touched his and Chase went still shook. They'd kissed before, meaningless pecks, quick kisses, during that time they when they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Both of them turned a little just to be facing each other. He raised his hand up to her hair, his fingers tangled in her blond hair.

Chase pulled back just slightly as he titled her face up, relishing her gasp of shook, her look of pleasure...

She then closed her mouth over his and took. Chase's kiss had been gentle. Tentative. Zoeys was not. Her mouth slammed down on his with all the want. Zoeys fingers released their grip on his suit only to wiggle underneath as she tried to pull it off. She let out a little sound of frustration when it got caught on his shoulders, and he smiled at the realization that her urgency matched his.

He released her, pulling back just enough to yank the suit off, their mouths never losing contact as he tossed it blindly aside

He pulled his face away from her as they both breathed heavily. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Chase? I want this. I want you". Zoey whispered in between breaths.

That was all chase needed to hear. He leaned towards her and dropped her gently on the bed and resumed kissing and realising their lost love.

*****When The Past Comes Back*****

When the next morning came, Zoey rested lazily on Chase's chest. She was awake and had a smile on her face. With her finger she trailed throughout his nice chest muscles. He inhaled as his eyes slowly flutter open. He looked down at Zoey and smiled

"Good morning". Zoey greeted happily, pressing her lips to his shoulders. Turn she did it again just because she could.

"Good morning". Chase kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe were here, like this. I thought this would never happen". Chase said.

Zoey smiled.

"Last night was the best night I ever had and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I don't regret anything that happen here yesterday night".

Chase sighted and smiled.

"I wouldn't either".

She scooted up as she covered her chest with her blanket and leaned pressing her lips on his.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Chase? Are you awake?". Lola asked.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other in panic.

"Chase?". Lola knocked.

"Yeah?". Chase asked loudly.

"Is Zoey there?". She asked.

Zoey looked at him and shook her head.

"No, why would she be here?". Chase asked.

"I'm just asking. I went to her room this morning and her bed was nicely done, like if it hadn't been slept in it".

Zoey whispered something to him.

"Pretend to be shocked".

"What!? I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me". Chase said.

"Okay..". Lola told him.

He quickly got off bed and changed into some fresh clothing. As he changed, Zoey got out bed also and changed into her last nights clothes. Both of them helped each other fix the sheets of the bed.

"Hide in my closet, I'll take Lola away so you can go to your room and change". Chase whispered and Zoey nodded. She gave him one last kiss before she hides in his closet.

Chase fixed his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at his closet and open the door.

"Morning Lola". Chase greeted as he stood in the doorway.

"Morning Chase...". She said as she leaned to her side, giving a quick look inside his room.

Chase closed the door behind him and looked with a serious face.

"So you said Zoey wasn't in her room this morning?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, and I'm really worried". Lola crossed her arms.

"And since last night she came up here to check up on you, I thought that maybe you knew".

"She did came by my room and we talked for a couple of minutes, then she left".

"Did you guys fight or something?". Lola asked.

"No, we just had a friendly conversation". Chase replied as he scratched the back of his head and sighted.

"We need to find her". He said and she nodded as they both went down stairs.

Zoey peaked out the door and seeing that there was no-one in sight she got out the room, closed with the less noise as possible and tipped over to her room.

 **ω**

Lola and Chase went out by the pool and Dustin, who was sitting on a chair got up and followed their friends.

"Wait up". Dustin yelled as he caught up with them, walking along with Chase.

"Did you guys find out where Zoey might be?". He asked.

"No. I went to Chase's room to see if she was with him but he said he hasn't seen her since the talk they had yesterday night".

Where could she be then?". Dustin asked and both Lola and Chase shrugged.

 **Meanwhile inside the mansion**

Zoey had already taken a shower and was heading down stairs. Alan was walking out of his library and saw Zoey coming down.

"Good morning Zoey". He greeted.

"Good morning Alan". She replied surprise to see him.

"Quinn, Logan, Michael and Lola are looking for you. They said that your bed looks like it hasn't been slept in. Where have you been or where were you since last night?". Alan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I been around". Zoey smiled and nodded. "Now if you excuse me I have to get going". Zoey nervously said as she passed by Alan.

"Wait a minute!". Alan said and Zoey stopped and turned around.

"Your hiding something, tell me". Alan said as he approached her.

Zoey looked around to see if they were alone.

"Come on Zoey? I can keep a secret". Alan told her and she smiled.

"Well something happened yesterday night. Something between me and Chase". Zoey spoke slowly.

"Something between you and Chase". Alan repeated. "What happen between you and Chase?". He asked.

"I'll let you figure out yourself. Hint number 1, I didn't sleep in my room last night. Hint number 2, something happened between me and Chase". Zoey explained.

Alan thought for a moment and then looked at Zoey shocked.

"You mean...". Alan began and Zoey nodded.

"Oh". That's all that Alan could say.

"Yeah, and Lola knocked on Chase's door this morning and to talk to him about me not being in my room, so I had to hide in his closet while he dragged Lola away. He's pretending to be looking for me along our other friends".

"So you two are going to pretend that nothing happened between you two, while your with your friends?".

"Exactly. But now I need a excuse to tell everyone about my disappearance from this morning".

Alan gave her a smile and layed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry about that, just follow my lead". Alan said as they both walked out to the patio.

Chase, Lola and Dustin looked and looked but there was no sign of Zoey. Dustin looked by the tennis courts while Lola and Chase looked around the big patio. After 40 minutes of looking they all gathered back by the pool.

"Any signs of her?". Chase asked Dustin.

"No. I looked everywhere, but she's nowhere to be seen". Dustin said as he scratched the back of his head.

Both Lola and Chase gave a long sight.

"Where could she be?". Chase asked and Dustin shrugged. Lola looked by the patio entrance and saw Zoey and Alan walking towards them.

"Look! Zoey!". Lola yelled in surprise while the two guys raised their heads and saw Alan and Zoey approaching.

"Hey kids wait up!". Alan yelled as he waved at them while Zoey walked behind him.

"I found her". Alan happily said as both of them stood in front of Chase, Lola and Dustin.

"Where we're you?". Dustin asked.

"I... I woke up early to go for a run". Zoey said.

"But you never go out for a run? Just that one time you we're so stressed about our final exams. Are you stressed or something?". Lola asked.

"I just have a lot in my mind right now". Zoey dully replied.

"We bumped into each other inside the mansion, and we've been looking for you all. Where's Logan, Michael and Quinn?". Alan asked.

"They went to the store to buy some stuff. They want to do a goodbye party before we go tonight". Lola explained.

Chase gave a long sight and looked to his surroundings, trying to give a perspective that he didn't care.

"Well, it's great to see that you okay Zoey, and now that we've found you, I have to get going". Chase said as he turned around and started walking away from everyone.

"Where are you going?". Alan asked and Chase turned around trying to stay as calm as he could.

"To the grocery store". Chase responded and began to turn away, but Zoey stopped him. All eyes were on Zoey as she began to speak.

"Wait!...Can I come with you? I need to buy some stuff before I go". Zoey said and everyone turned to look at Chase.

"I guess". Chase responded as he continued walking away. Zoey looked at his friends and Alan with a small smile and began to quickly follow Chase.

 **ω**

Chase went inside the mansion and told Zoey to wait for him down stairs. She did as she was told and waited for him. When he came back down stairs he was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket. They exited he mansion and got into Chase's car as he started to back out and began driving.

Zoey gave some discreet looks at him as he drove, not for one instance taking his eyes off the road. He looked back at her window, at front and back again at her window. The silence was killing her so she decided to ask the first question.

"Are you mad?". Zoey asked as she turned to look at him.

"I'm not mad. Why would make you think I'm mad?". Chase sarcastically replied.

"Because you look and sound mad. Are you mad that I'm leaving tonight? And that there's nothing we can do to stop this from happening?". Zoey asked a little annoyed.

"Oh there's something I can do". Chase said as he made a quick right turn. Zoey looked out her window and saw that they weren't on their way to the grocery store.

"Where are we going!?". Zoey asked.

"To see a friend of mine". Chase said as he drove as fast as he could and stopped in front of the 4 Stroke.

"If I asked you to stay in the car would you?". He asked and she crossed her arms not looking at him.

"Good". He said and got off the car. As he made his way to the entrance

he noticed Zoey getting off the car

"Zoey!? Get inside!". Chase whispered.

"If your going, I'm going". She told him and he sighted. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their hands together.

"Just don't say anything". Chase told her and she nodded.

They went to the entrance where two big strong guys stood guarding the door.

"Name". One of them asked.

"Chase. Chase Matthews". He told them and both guards smiled.

"Welcome back Chase! The guys inside really missed you". They told him.

"Thank you, and I bet they did". Chase smiled as he and Zoey entered. Both of her saw a big change in the night club. It wasn't packed like other days and no loud music was playing.

Chase looked around until he found the person he was looking for. He and Zoey walked over to him.

"Harley!?". Chase happily yelled.

"Chase?". Harley asked as he turned around. "Chase!". He said as both of them collided in a manly hug.

"Hi, Erica". Chase greeted.

"Hey Chase". She replied with a smile.

Chase turned to Harley.

"How you been!". Chase asked.

"Good, good. I'm still getting over the traumatizing situation that happen a month ago but I'm doing well. How about you?".

"I'm...okay I guess".

Zoey grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and Chase turned to look at her.

"Um... This here is Zoey". Chase introduced.

"Hi". Zoey waved

"Nice to meet you". Both Harley and Erica responded.

"So, did you investigate what I told you?". Chase asked.

"We did and fortunately for you, its possible. Since they have 3 weeks before... You know... That starts again. Here take the information I got you". Harley gave the vanilla folder to Chase.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate this". Chase said.

"We're going to miss you man! This place will not be the same without you". Harley said.

"Hope that this decision you've made, leads you to the happiness you've been looking for". Erica added.

"I'll miss you guys too, and I hope your right Erica, this is a big sacrifice that I'm doing. Well, I'll see you guys soon". Chase said as he started walking away and waved goodbye along with Zoey.

Both of them got out of the club and and stood beside his car. They stood there looking at each other, until one of the security guards spoke to them.

"You leaving so soon Chase?". He asked and both Chase and Zoey turned to see him.

" I just came to see Harley". Chase replied and both men nodded

"Hey! Just one more question before you go. Is that pretty lady... Your girlfriend?".

Zoey looked at Chase with a teasing smile. He looked back at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend". Chase responded.

"Ha! I told you!". One of the man said as he punched the others arm.

"You sure have good taste". The other man said, but before Chase could answer back, Zoey responded.

"I'm the Lucky one". She said as she looked at Chase.

"How sweet". One of the guards said in awe. His partner turned to see him and punched his arm.

"Don't punch me ever again!".

Both men started arguing and Chase and Zoey decided not to interfere. They turned to see each other and began to do small talk.

"So? You want to go somewhere and eat something for breakfast?". Chase asked

"What is wrong with you?". Zoey asked and Chase looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?". He asked.

"I mean, first we are happy with each other, then we're mad, and then your happy again? What's up with you?".

"I'm unpredictable, I thought you knew that already".

"Well yes, but you weren't like that when we were at PCA".

"You miss the old Chase?".

Zoey got closer to him and layed her hands on his chest, while he placed his hands on her waist

"I don't have to miss him, you know why? Because he lives in you, and no matter what you do, he'll always be a part of you. I'm also glad I kinda got to know your bad boy side. It showed me a different perspective of you that I never knew you had, and I don't care if you decide to stay a bad boy or go back being the good boy because we both know that you'll always be The Chase Matthews I knew back at my first day at PCA, Who became my best friend, and love of my life". Zoey finished and kissed him slightly on his lips.

"Is this my cue to say something romantic now?". Chase joked.

"Give it a try". Zoey smiled.

"Okay?". Chase nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm not so good with talking about my feelings sometimes, but I didn't want this thoughts I have to go unsaid. You know that I fell in love with you since the first day I meet you. I still remember the day we became boyfriend and girlfriend. May 2, 2008". Chase said and Zoey grinned.

"And I felt that my life was complete, but some temptation were found along the way, and made us grow apart. We ended our relationship abruptly and painfully, but one thing I can say. I can say that I wouldn't change anything, absolutely anything that happen to us in the past. I think that what happen in the past were life lessons that needed to be placed in our way, for us to be able to become stronger, not only as a couple and friends, but also as individuals. We learned from our mistakes, for me it took a little longer but I manage to readjust myself thanks to my grandfather who never gave up in me as well as my friends. The only thing I need to say to you is Thank you. Thank you so much for reminding me who I am when I sometimes forget. We've always worked so well together as a couple and I couldn't feel happier that we're together." Chase finished and Zoey's eyes were red from the tears she had let out.

Chase smirked and hugged Zoey tightly. She sobbed into his shirt as she continued to cry for a couple of minutes until they separated. Chase kiss the top of her forehead and wiped the tears of her eyes.

"Oh come on? Don't cry". Chase told her and she looked up at him.

"Well you said you weren't good at this, but you touched my heart with your words".

They smiled to each other until they heard some sobbing. They turned to the security guards, who wiped some tears off their eyes.

"That was beautiful! Wasn't that beautiful partner?".

"It was more beautiful than the last scene of the Titanic". The man said to each other.

Zoey and Chase looked back at each other. "Umm...Let's get out of here". Chase said as he open the passenger seat and Zoey got in closing the door. He walked to his door, not taking his eyes of the two man still crying and sobbing. He got in and quickly left.


	9. Chapter 9

**When The Past Comes Back**

 _Recommend you to read it on Wattpad for a better view of the characters._

* * *

Chase and Zoey drove out of the bad neighborhood and into the city.

"So? Where do you you want to go eat breakfast?". Chase asked.

"Any place you choose, it's fine with me". Zoey said looking at him.

Chase nodded and continued driving until he stopped in a little cafe shop. Both of them got out and hand in hand, walked inside the shop and sat down in one of the tables. A waitress came and took their order.

"Hi my name is Marley and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you?". She asked as she took her little notebook out, ready to write.

"For her, bring her 2 strawberry Waffle's with an ice Javachino, and as for me a cup of black coffee". Chase said and the waitress nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in just a sec". She smiled and quickly left. Chase sighted and started playing with the syrup swirling around. Zoey just started at him with surprised face.

"You still remember?". Zoey said.

"Remember what?". Chase asked confused, almost dropping the syrup.

"Of my morning Javachino". Zoey smiled.

"Well you got me used to it! When we were boyfriend and Girlfriend back at PCA, you used to wake me everyday at 6:00 in the morning to meet at the PCA Coffee Carts".

Both of them looked at each other and burst into laughter. They talked for a bit until their food arrived.

"Here you go". The waitress said as she placed the stuff in the table.

"Are you sure there's nothing that I can get you?". She flirty asked Chase.

Zoey looked at Chase with a serious face. He felt the tension grow, so he looked at the waitress and responded.

"No thanks. I'm good with my coffee. There's nothing else I rather be doing than having breakfast with the most beautiful girlfriend I could ever ask for". Chase said looking at Zoey.

"Oh? Well Umm... Enjoy". She told them faking a smile and feeling a little embarrassed as she left to another table.

"That little sunk bag!". Zoey Rolling her eyes, whispering under her breath.

"Zoey!?". Chase asked surprised.

"Didn't you see! She was all over you?". Zoey said a bit angry.

Chase drank some of his coffee and layed it down so he could replay.

"I saw. That's why I layed the law here. You know, before you got all angry and ripped her head off". Chase joked.

Zoey gave him a teasing smile as he drank more of his coffee.

"Umm? Are you sure you don't want to eat something?". Zoey asked.

"Nah, I don't usually eat breakfast. It makes me really nauseous. But don't mind me, you enjoy your food". Chase told her.

Just then two guys entered the coffee shop and Chase quickly recognized them. He tensed up a little almost choking on his coffee.

"Are you okay?". Zoey asked, as she swallowed her food.

"Yeah?...". Chase responded, not taking his eyes of the two man who sat a couple of tables away. Zoey turned herself around and recognized the two men.

She quickly turned around and whispered.

"I know who those guys are! They were with Eric back when you found us at the alley!". Zoey said and Chase nodded.

The two guys ordered their food and when the waitress left, one of the men recognized Chase. He nudged his partner and he looked directly into Chase's eyes. They stood up and began walking towards their table.

"Look who the trash man left behind!? Chase Matthews! And his lovely girlfriend!". One of the man told Chase.

"Hi John, Carlos. It's nice to see you too". Chase replied not making eye contact with them.

"How's life treating you? I bet really, really good, since your not behind bars like Eric is!". Carlos said.

"This is all your fault Matthews!". John said slapping Chase on the cheek. He quickly got up from his chair and stared at him, face to face. Zoey also stood up, just in case things got out off hand.

"You both know it wasn't my fault! I wasn't even there!". Chase told John.

"True but if wasn't for your dead girlfriend resisting, he would be here, with us, but no! She wanted to maintain herself loyal to you! How pathetic!". Carlos said with a laugh.

Chase grabbed him from his shirt and pulled him closer to him roughly.

"Watch your mouth Carlos!". Chase angrily told him.

"Let me go Matthews! You don't want to mess with me!". Carlos said as he tried to let himself go but Chase held him tight.

"Hey Chase? We found out you have some alcohol problems". John said as he took his square bronze wine bottle and opened it.

"Let me help you". John said as he splashed Chase in the face with wine.

Chase gasped as well as Zoey and the rest of the people in there. He let go of Carlos as he started wiping his face off.

"How you like that!". Carlos laughed while John stood there with a victory smile.

Chase licked his lips and looked at John like if he was going to kill him in an instance.

"Chase? Let's leave". Zoey suggested.

Chase looked at her, his eyes softening. He then looked back at the two men.

"I don't feel bad for what happened to Eric. He deserves what get gets! Now, I know you guys don't have money to pay for your food, so here you can take our table and our left overs". Chase told the men as he tapped the table.

He pushed the two of them aside and grabbed Zoeys hand. When they began walking away, Carlos pushed Chase, making him stumble forward a little. He turned around, but before he could do something, Ron appeared and stood in front.

"Hold it!". Ron told Carlos and John.

"Who are you!?". John asked.

Ron took a badge put and showed him.

"Mr. Police officer Ron to you! What's going on here!". Ron asked

John and Carlos looked each other and looked at Ron nervously.

"No Mr. Police officer Ron, we were just leaving". Carlos said as he started walking out of the restaurant. Ron turned to John who stupidly stood there.

"Oh yeah? Leaving!". John said and ran out of the coffee shop.

Chase tried to walk towards them but Zoey held his hand tight and gave him a "Your not going anywhere" look.

"You guys okay?". Ron asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. What are you doing here?". Zoey sweetly replied.

"Chase asked me to come". Ron pointed at Chase.

"Yeah, I need you to go with him. I have some problems I have to fix by myself". Chase told Zoey.

"Are you leaving find those guys!? Because if you are I'm not going to let...". Zoey began but Chase interrupted.

"No, I'm not going after them...

yet I could... But I have some important things to do, that's why you need to go with Ron". Chase explained.

"I can help you". Zoey said but Chase shook his head saying no.

"It's actually a surprise. For you. So you can't help me". Chase replied giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead and beginning to walk away.

"Chase?". Zoey wined and he turned around.,

"I promise I'll be back before you leave tonight. Ron take good care of her". Chase said and Ron nodded as he left the coffee shop.

"Shall we go Mrs. Brooks? Or you want to stay and finish breakfast?". Ron asked.

"No, let's go". Zoey said as she grabbed her black backpack and left with Ron.

When they got outside Ron open the door for her.

" You really love Chase... don't you?". Ron asked teasingly.

"Does it show?". Zoey asked with a smile.

"It doesn't only show. When I look at you two, it makes me smile, because your love for Chase and the love he has for you is just one of a kind".

"I'm very fortunate to have Chase in my life and I hope to have him for a long , long, long time". Zoey smirked as she got in the car and Ron drove away to the mansion.

"So, any idea of what Chase is planning to do?". Ron asked.

"Not at all. I hate surprises". Zoey said and Ron smirked.

"Well I'm sure your going to love it". He commented and Zoey turned her attention to him.

"You know something, don't you?". Zoey asked teasingly.

Ron smiled.

"I do know something, but I promise him to keep it a secret, so you'll have to wait until tonight". Ron said and Zoey sighted, and leaned back on her seat.

"Your going to absolutely love it, I , promise you". Ron assured and she let out a small smile as they continued the drive. When they got to the mansion, she went shopping with Lola and Quinn, while Alan, Logan, and Michael prepared everything for the goodbye party tonight. The girls bought a lot of clothes since Logan gave them their credit card. Lola and Quinn seem happy and having a good time, but Zoey seem a little bit lost. All she could think of is Chase and his surprise. It was about 9:30 and the party Logan and Quinn had planned had begun. They were outside the mansion, eating and just having a good time.

"Lola what time are we supposed to leave to the airport?". Zoey asked.

"Like in 5 minutes. Ron and Alan are helping us putting the luggage in the van". Lola said. She saw Zoey sight and look at the front gate.

"No sign of Chase uh? I'm sure he'll be here in time to say goodbye, don't worry". Lola told her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...". Zoey said as she looked once again at the gate.

Then, Michael, Logan, and Alan came towards them.

"Okay so everything is the van ready to go". Logan said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Michael broke it.

"Umm if we want to get there on time we should get going now". Michael said looking at his watch.

Quinn came out of the house and Lola looked sadly at Zoey. She had that same look, she had years ago. When Chase didn't came to say goodbye to her when she was leaving to England.

She breathed in and sighted nodding.

"Okay... Let's go". Zoey said as she and Lola made their way to the limo. Quinn looked at her phone nervously and quickly turned her attention back at the gate when she saw Chase's car enter and making a quick stop. He got out of the car with a worry expression as he ran towards his friends.

"Wait! Wait!". Chase said almost out of breath.

Lola turned around smiling as she heard Chases voice. She then turned back to see Zoey who was already inside the limo.

"Zoey!? Come out here". Lola told her and she did. Still not noticing Chase, she looked at Lola.

"What!?".

Lola pointed behind Zoey.

"Look".

Zoey turned her head and and saw Chase standing there breathing in and out heavily. She smiled and turned herself completely and ran towards him. Chase stood up straight just in time to catch Zoey. They both hugged and Chase swirled around.

"I'm so sorry I got here late. I just had to finish some... Issues I had". Chase said as he sat her down on the ground, holding her hands.

"It's okay, the good thing here is that your here". Zoey said squeezing his hands.

"Chase? Why don't you tell Zoey your surprise". Alan asked with a smirk.

Zoey turned to see Alan, who was smiling. She then turned to Chase who was looking down at her.

"What's the surprise?". Zoey asked him.

"First, I want to reveal here, to all of our friends, our little secret that we had been playing since this morning". Chase said and Michael and the rest turned their full attention to them.

"What secret? Which clearly I wasn't asked to be part of?". Michael said raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Zoey decided to give us another chance". Chase said giving Zoey a side hug

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend again". Zoey added hugging Chase.

"What!?". All of their friend said surprised.

"I can't believe I wasn't part of this". Michael told himself disappointedly.

"Congratulations!". Everyone yelled and gave them a group hug.

"Anyways, this isn't the the real surprise!?". Chase said and Everyone separated from the hug and turned to see Chase.

"You all now that I've known Zoey since I was in eight grade. We became best friend's, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then we separated but destiny wants us to be together no matter what". Chase said but Logan interrupted.

"But she's leaving. You seriously think a long distance relationship is going to work if it didn't work when you were in England and she was at PCA?". Logan asked.

"I think it can work if she looking forward to something special". Chase said with a smile and everyone looked at him confused except Alan and Ron.

"Something special? Like what?". Quinn asked.

Chase took a small black box and knelt down on one knee.

"Zoey? Would you make me the happiest guy on earth and tell me that you'll marry me?". Chase told Zoey as he showed her the ring.

Zoey gasped with a smile on her face as Lola and Quinn covered their mouths and the guys were mouth open.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!". Zoey said and Chase stood up and took her hand. He slid the ring on her finger and both of them shared a kiss and a hug.

"Umm guys? I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment, but, It's getting late for us to leave to the airport?". Lola said looking at her watch.

"I have to get going, but now I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you Chase". Zoey told Chase and he smiled.

"And I want to stay with you, but you have to go and finish college back in Washington. I'll finish my here with Logan, and Quinn, and before you know it, we'll be back together, we just have to wait 5 more months". Chase explained.

"Five months. That sounds eternal. But I'll wait for you! That's how badly I want to marry you". Zoey told him with a chuckle.

"That's good to hear". He told her.

He gave long sight

"It's time for you to go. I'll call you tomorrow to see how the trip was, okay?". Chase said and she hug him.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for your call". Zoey said as she separated from the hug.

"I love you". She told him kissing him

"I love you too Zo". Chase told her, his voice breaking a little and trying to keep his tears inside.

With their hands still interlaced Zoey began walking away from him and they had to let go. Zoey got to the limo she took one more look at Chase who was fighting really hard the tears by now, but managed to smile at her and wave.

She wave goodbye and got inside the limo. Lola followed her and then Michael. Logan, Quinn, and Alan stood behind Chase as the limo began to exit the mansion. Chase looked down giving a long sight

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter coming soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**When The Past Comes Back**

It was a long flight back to Washington. Lola was sitting on the aisle, reading a teen magazine. Michael was sitting on the middle sleeping, what he always does when he gets on planes, and Zoey was at the window with her earphones on, listening to music. Michael began to accommodate himself and his head began to fall on Zoey's Shoulder. She looked over at him and saw that he was about to drool on her.

"Michael!?".

He, startled woke up and wiped his drool off his side of his mouth.

"Sorry Zoe". Michael apologize and began moving his head to Lola's Shoulder, but she stopped him.

"No, no ,no. We've try this before and you drooled all over me. You know you can adjust your seat back, right?". Lola told him.

"You can do that? I thought only cars did that". Michael smiled and did what Lola had told him. Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Zoey looked over at her window and smiled a little as she remembered Chase's proposal. That moment kept repeating, and repeating in her mind which made her look forward to that day, where she'll be dressed in white, walking down the aisle looking at Chase, who would shyly look up and smile at her as she came towards him.

"Zoey?". Lola snapped her out of her daydreaming and she turned to look at her.

"We're here. Time to go home".

Zoey gave her a small smile as she stood up grabbing her suitcases and exiting the gate. While walking out of the gate, Michael and Lola turned to see her.

"Come on Zo? Cheer up". Lola told her.

"Yeah. Six months will pass very fast and soon you and Chase would be back together". Michael assured her.

"I guess your right". Zoey said unsure. She had many thoughts in her mind, like What if he finds another girl, or What if after six months, he's not in love with her anymore. She wanted to brush the bad thoughts out of her mind, but she just couldn't.

As she thought about that, all of them walked into the waiting room. Both Lola and Michael we're walking in front of Zoey. Lola who was smiling at something Michael had said, raised her sight up and stopped, placing a hand on Michael's chest.

"What?". Michael asked confused.

"Look over there!". Lola pointed and Michael gasped. Zoey who was a little behind bumped into her friends.

"Ow!?... Guys? Let's get moving".

"You lead us Zoey". Lola told her as both her and Michael stepped to the side.

"You guys are acting weird again". Zoey said as she began walking forward, looking at her phone.

Lola and Michael looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Zoey!? Look! Aren't those balloons beautiful!". Lola said in awe.

Zoey raised her head up and she stood there stunned. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She reopened her eyes trying to readjust her sight back. Lola placed a hand on her shoulder, still looking forward.

"Your not dreaming Zo, this is real". Lola whispered.

Zoey smiled and rushed towards them.

"Chase!?". Zoey yelled as she collided in a hug with Chase, who was hiding some roses behind his back. Quinn and Logan we're beside him. Quinn was holding some Heart shape balloons and Logan had a big Teddy bear at his side. He didn't had time to give the roses to any of his friends, Zoey just collided with him wrapping her arms around his neck, smelling his soft men cologne.

Lola and Michael came running behind Zoey.

"What are you guys doing here?". Lola asked surprised.

"We just left the mansion a couple of hours ago, and now we got off the plane, here in Washington to find you here also? What's going on!?". Michael asked with a smile.

Zoey separated from Chase and gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah... What are you doing here? I thought you...". Zoey began but Logan interrupted.

"Whoa, hold on a sec. You guys are throwing all this questions at Chase, but I'm sure if you guys shut up for a sec, he'll tell you the whole story of how we got here. Right Chase?". Logan said and Chase nodded giving Zoey the flowers.

"Okay, so here's what happen...". Chase said as he began retelling the situation that happen after they left to the airport.

 **Flashback...**

 _They had left the mansion and Logan layed a hand on Chase's shoulder as they saw the limo disappear into the night._

 _"Come on Chase? You'll soon be with Zoey again. Very, very very soon". Logan assured._

 _"You got that right". Chase said with a smirk. He turned around and high five Ron and hugged Alan._

 _"Seems like your plan went just fine". Alan told him and Chase nodded._

 _"I know! Great job guys! Now for part 2 of my plan". Chase said._

 _Quinn and Logan turned to see each other and then back at Chase._

 _"Wait!? So this was just a plan!". Logan asked surprised._

 _"It sure was". Chase told him._

 _Quinn who stood there thinking gasped as she realized what Chase had done._

 _"Yeah, like some kind of revenge towards Zoey? Is that what this is Chase?". Quinn asked annoyingly at Chase who open his mouth to speak but Quinn didn't give him a chance._

 _"Are you trying to get back at Zoey for what she did to you? When she cheated on you with Brian?". Quinn said getting pissed off at Chase. She walked towards him and began pushing him back, hitting him on the chest._

 _"Quinn? Listen to me, this is...". Chase held both her hands as he tried to explain._

 _"There's no explanation for what your doing! Ron? Alan? How can you help this insensitive jerk!". Quinn yelled as he looked at Chase and then at Ron and Alan._

 **Back to present time...**

"At first we thought Chase and Quinn we're going to lose it, but Chase said next made us think otherwise". Logan explained.

 **Back to the Flashback...**

 _Chase left go of Quinn and stepped back._

 _"Wait a minute! You two think that all of this... The confession of me and Zoey giving us another chance and the engagement was just some kind of revenge? Wow! Now I see how you guys don't know me at all!". Chase told them a bit angry._

 _Quinn who was more calmed down, looked at him, her eyes softening._

 _"Chase...". Quinn began but Chase interrupted._

 _"I can't plan something special, without you guys thinking I'm planning some kind of revenge for something that happened years ago. I guess my treatment at the Moore Side, was a waste of time, since you think I'm still an insensitive jerk"._

 _"Chase? I didn't mean it like that, really? It was the way you said it that made me think of that... I'm so sorry for doubting you". Quinn apologized._

 _Chase sighted. He gave her a small smile as he stretched out his arms. Quinn smiled and rushed to him colliding into a hug with Chase._

 _"I'm sorry for not trusting you"._

 _"Im not even surprised. It always happens. But hey? Thanks for bringing up Zoey's cheating with Brian". Chase sarcastically told her as they separated._

 _"Sorry". Quinn apologized._

 _"So? Tell us? What did you mean by plan part 2?". Logan asked._

 _Chase smirked as he began to speak._

 _"Zoey thinks she has to wait six months for us to be together right?"._

 _"Yeah?". Logan and Quinn told them._

 _"Well? She doesn't have to wait that long. I'm leaving to Washington!". Chase told them._

 _"Your leaving!". Logan asked shocked._

 _"Brilliant! What a great way to surprise Zoey!". Quinn added._

 _"That's why got here late. I was finishing transferring my school stuff to Washington university". Chase said._

 _"So your just leaving us here? It never crossed your mind that we might want to come with you?". Logan told him annoyed._

 _"I actually did think about it. Which reminds me of giving you this back". Chase said as he took his wallet out and gave them their licenses back._

 _"I have your birth certificate's in my car"._

 _"Your insane!". Logan hugged him tightly._

 _"So that's it then? We leave with no plan?". Quinn asked._

 _"We don't need a plan baby! Money can solve any problem you got and lucky for us, we have that". Logan said as he picked her up and swirled her around._

 _"Okay, okay, but what about Alan". She asked and all three of them turned to see Alan._

 _"Don't worry about me. I already talked it with Chase and I'm totally fine with you guys leaving. Im also leaving tomorrow. To Australia. I'm going to be staying there for two years due to work, so it was nice of Chase thinking in moving to Washington with you all". Alan confessed._

 _"Awe! Alan!?". Quinn said as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly._

 _"There's no need to be sad Quinn. I'm going to be fine". Alan smiled as he rubbed her back. Quinn separated from him and gave him a kiss on his hand. Alan then turned to see Logan._

 _"Logan?". Alan motioned him to come over. Logan pointed at himself and Alan nodded. He quickly made his way to him. Alan took a piece of paper out of his back pocked and handed it to him._

 _"Can I trust you with this?". Alan asked and Logan turned to see the check and the amount. He gasped and nodded._

 _"Yes! Yes you can! Absolutely I'll take care of this grandpa"._

 _"Okay? I think we should get going". Chase said and Everyone nodded._

 _"Is everything ready? I mean our clothes and personal stuff?". Quinn asked._

 _"Yeah? You just get on the jet. I've already taken care of all of that". Chase assured her._

 _Logan and Quinn gave Alan and Ron a hug and then made their way to the jet, while Chase stood behind, sadness showing on his face as he looked down._

 _"I know it's hard for you to leave". Alan told him laying a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Does it really show?". Chase sighted_

 _"Well, when Logan and Quinn we're here, you seem excited, but I can see that this was a hard decision for you to make. But hey! Is either Being miserable here without Zoey or being happy with your future wife"._

 _"Your right Thanks for everything". Chase said as she turned around to see him._

 _"Your welcome son". Alan replied as he pulled him into a hug. "Be happy make Zoey happy and invite me to your wedding, that's all I ask". Alan told him with a smile._

 _"I will... Grandpa". Chase smiled and Alan began to get his tears that he'd been holding in, fall off his face._

 _"Okay?". Alan said wiping his tears off. "You get on the yet with Logan and Quinn, while I get your car on the other plane"._

 _"Wait!? Are you seriously letting me take my car to Washington?". Chase asked surprised._

 _"Of course I am. You worked too hard to buy this car, so it's best if you take it with you too"._

 _Chase gave him a smile._

 _"Go get set on the jet. I'll park your car on the other plane and then ill meet you there to sat goodbye". Alan said._

 _"Okay. And again thank so so much for all the things you've done for me". Chase said as he made his way to the yet._

 **-Back to really-**

"Oh my god! I'm getting so emotional". Lola said as she sobbed.

"So yeah? It was an unusual quiet flight, but we knew it was for a good reason". Quinn said.

The gang were now sitting down on the waiting room seats. Quinn was sitting next to Logan, who had their hands intertwined together, Lola was next to them, Zoey and Chase were next to her, sitting in the middle also holding their hands, while Michael stood behind them.

"I still can't believe you went through all that trouble just to be with me". Zoey told Chase.

"I wasn't going to let the England incident repeat again". Chase said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"So?". Lola began.

"Are you going to tell us the whole story? How you guys got to the airport? And also about the Teddy bear, the balloons and the roses?".

Chase, Logan and Quinn turned to see each other.

"That's actually... A really interesting story". Quinn said with a smile as she turned to see Logan

"Okay,... Let's see". Logan ran a hand through his hair. "So... Chase was driving, with me and Quinn at the back...". Logan began to tell.

 **Flashback**

 _Chase was driving on the highway as he talked with Quinn and Logan._

 _"Wow! How great is this! Driving in a totally different state, living the crazy life!... Wooooooo!". Logan cheered as he jumped up and down his seat. Chase who looked between annoyed and tired looked at him by his rear mirror. Quinn also was very tired and had a headache._

 _"Logan? We're just on a busy highway, trying to surprise Zoey". Quinn told him._

 _Logan sank on his seat._

 _"Well thanks for running the moment"._

 _Quinn Sighted and leanned forward grabbing Chase's seat from the Back._

 _"How much time till we get there?"._

 _"We're here actually". Chase told her as he drove off the highway to an exit that lead directly to the entrance of the airport._

 _"Awesome!". Quinn smiled. Chase parked his car at the entrance and Everyone walked into the New Washington airport._

 _"At What time does the plane arrives?". Quinn asked Logan and he looked at his phone._

 _"10:30"._

 _"And what time is it?". Quinn asked._

 _"10:20". Chase replied._

 _"Just 10 more minutes". Logan smirked as they made their was to the electric stair way. When they got to the top, they rushed to the waiting room. Chase sat down and Logan and Quinn excused themselves to get some coffee. Chase looked around, seeing the different stores, but something caught his eye. An old lady sitting on a little wore out chair, who seemed to be selling some red balloons, a gigantic Teddy bear and some roses. He didn't noticed Quinn and Logan coming back with the coffee's. They sat next to him and Logan tuned to see him, with a coffee on hand._

 _"Here". Logan handed him the coffee._

 _"Thanks". He replied still looking at the old lady._

 _Logan and Quinn looked at each other with confusion._

 _"What are you looking at?". Quinn asked._

 _"Uh... I? I'll be right back?". Chase told her as he made his way towards the lady._

 _"Wait! The plane arrives in two minutes! Chase!?". Quinn said as they began to follow him._

 _The lady who was looking down, quickly raised her head up, looking at Chase. Quinn and Logan arrived seconds later._

 _"Hi there? What are you selling here?". Chase sweetly asked._

 _"Please don't kick me out! I know this is a private property and that I need permission to sell here, but I really need to sell this, so I can feed my children. Please let me stay!". The lady told him with tears in her eyes._

 _Chase looked at her confused. Logan leanned in and whispered something to him._

 _"I think she thinks your a police agent or something"._

 _Chase turned back his attention to the lady, who was beginning to pick her stuff._

 _"Wait? I'm not a police agent ma'am"._

 _"Your not?". The lady asked unsure._

 _"No, I'm just a regular person". Chase said with a smile. The lady sat her stuff down and gave him a small smile._

 _You mentioned that you need money to feed your children?". Chase asked._

 _"Yes sir, my husband, who passed away a couple of years ago, left me a flower shop and this is all I have left"._

 _"And your children? Where are they?". Chase asked again._

 _"I have an older son, he's 13 and he's waiting for me and my other four young boys, under the highway bridge"._

 _Chase turned to see out the glass window on the waiting room and saw that it was raining._

 _"Poor lady... I have to help her somehow". Chase thought._

 _"I want to buy something then". Chase told her and she, again raised her head._

 _"I want to buy the Teddy bear, the dozen of roses and all the balloons"._

 _The lady couldn't believe it. He was buying all of her merchandise._

 _"How much will it be?". Chase asked her as he took his checkbook out._

 _With tears in her eyes she answered._

 _"Each Rose is a dollar as well as the balloons, and the Teddy bear is $4.00 dollars, which is a total of $28.00 dollars"._

 _Chase nodded as he wrote on the check. He snatched it and handed it to the lady. She took it and gasped at the quantity on the check._

 _"Sir!? This... Is too much, I can't take this"._

 _"Take it. Go find your kids, get them some food and get a hotel room. I just want you and your kids to sleep in a safe place tonight". Chase sincerely said._

 _"Thank you! Thank you so much! God bless you!". The lady shook his hand._

 _"Your welcome. No go and be with your kids"._

 _She nodded and rushed to the exit. Logan and Quinn turned to see him._

 _"Your the best". Quinn told him as he patted his back._

 _"Yeah? Well you guys are too". Chase said with a smile._

 _"Really?". Logan asked excitedly._

 _"Of course! Since your going to help me take all of this". He said as he walked away with the dozen of roses. Logan's smile faded and turned to see Quinn, who gave him a small innocent smile. She quickly took the the balloons, that were held down with a rock._

 _"Ugh! Why me!?". Logan groaned and picked the large Teddy bear. He stumbled side to side as he made his way to his friends._

 _"Flight 259 From Los Angeles to Washington has arrived. Passengers are now descending to the waiting room". The announcer said._

 _"There here!?". Quinn told the guys excitedly._

 _Logan sat the Teddy bear don't down and walked along with Quinn and Chase towards the door where Zoey and their other 2 friends were going to exit._

 _They stood there, Quinn holding the balloons, and Chase hiding the roses behind his back._

 **-Back to really-**

"So yeah, that's the end of the story". Logan said.

Zoey turned to look at Chase.

"It was so kind of you to help that lady".

"Thank you. I just felt the need to help her".

Both of them smiled and shared a kiss.

"So? Where are you guys staying for the night?". Michael asked as he took the coffee Logan had and took a big sip. The only thing Logan could do was gasp at his friend.

"There's a hotel right in front of the airport?". Quinn said as he looked at Chase.

"Well stay there until we find a house or apartment". Chase finished.

Zoey, Lola and Michael, who had the coffee cup up his mouth looked at each other.

"Or you can't stay with us?". Zoey suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Michael told me that you guys only have three rooms. No guestrooms". Logan said.

"We can go around those problems". Zoey replied.

"Well make some new arrangements". Lola added.

"Or? We could stay at the mansion my grandfather has here? No arrangements. See?". Logan suggested.

All of them turned to see him. Quinn walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Baby, why don't we go and get you another coffee". Quinn said as she leaded him away.

"But it's a great idea!". Logan argued.

"I know where your getting at, but...". Quinn's voice faded away and Zoey turned to see Chase.

"Come on Chase!? Say yes!".

"I don't know...". Chase said indecisive.

"Please!?". Lola and Zoey made some puppy eyes and Chase couldn't resist to that, so he smiled and nodded.

"Okay... We'll go with you". Chase gave in.

"Then it's settled. Let's go find Quinn and Logan, so we can head home". Michael said and Everyone stood up and headed to the coffee shop.

 **...**


	11. Chapter 11

**When The Past Comes Back**

Chase drove to the apartment building and parked. Everyone got out and the guys began to unload the suitcases. Michael told the girls to go and open the door so they could get in. It wasnt that hard of a task to get everything up the two story apartment, and once they were done they sat on the couch and relaxed a bit.

"So? Where are we going to sleep?". Logan asked a bit frustrated.

"Well? Since Zoey and Chase are now an engaged couple. I was thinking that he can sleep on Zoeys room. Me and Lola can share her room and you can bump in with Michael".

"That sounds fair". Lola agreed.

"What!? But we're a couple too. Why cant Lola go and sleep with Michael". Logan whined.

Lola shifted from the couch and turned to see Logan.

"Because, its my room you incredibly... incredibly moron! Im just not going to give my room up only because you dont feel comfortable with Michael". Lola explained.

"And if you have a problem you can sleep on the couch". Michael added some what hurt.

Logan looked at the both of them and heavily sighted.

"Okay, I'll sleep in Michaels room'.

Suddenly someone began to knock uncontrollably on the door.

"Are we expecting someone?". Quinn asked and Zoey, Michael, and Lola shrugged. Michael stood up and went to see who was at the door.

"Um Zoey? Someone looking for you?". Michael said and Zoey and the rest turned to see him. He made eyes at the door and she immediately knew what he was telling her. She stood up and turned to see Chase who was looking at his phone.

"Chase? Baby? Can you help me put our suitcases to my room?". Zoey sweetly asked.

"Sure?". Chase said as he stood up and placed his phone on his pocket. "Where's your room?". He asked

"Go that way, make a left and its going to the first door on your left". Zoey instructed. He nodded and grabbed his and her suitcases and began heading towards the hallway. When he was out of sight she and Lola rushed to the door.

"Zoey!". The guy shouted and hugged her.

She shoved him away amd he looked confused.

"What are you doing here Brian". Zoey whispered annoyed.

"Good to see you too?". Brian sarcastically asked. "I found out you just got here from L.A and I wanted to see if you wanted to, you know? Go out and have a little fun".

"I cant". Zoey said as she looked back, just to make sure Chase was still inside her room. "Now if you'll exuse me...". She said as she began to close the door, but he stopped her.

"Come om Zoey? Dont be a party pooper and come with me!". Brian annoying begged.

Lola appeared behind Zoey, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"She can't because her boyfriend is here. Or might I say fiance now". Lola confessed and Zoey pushed her aside. Brian brust in laughing.

"Really? You got hooked up? With who?". Briam asked, but before Zoey could respond she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Zo? Do you have a charger I can borrow? I think I forgot mine back at Alan's". Chase said heading toward the living room.

Brian gasped and smirked.

"Matthews!? You got engaged to Matthews? I thought you were over him, when you cheated on him with me". Brian said.

Michael stepped away from the door and Lola and Zoey turned back to see Chase who looked furious.

Zoey walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Chase lets go find you that charger". She said pulling him towards the hallway, but he stopped her.

"No, I have some stuff to talk with your ex boyfriend". Chase said as he made his way to the doorway. Zoey sighted and follow him close behind.

"Should we take this talk to the hallway?". Chase offered and Brian smirked and stepped aside.

"Wait!". Zoey stopped them. "If, you're going talk, talk right here. I dont want you two talking alone. Especially you". Zoey said as she looked at Chase.

"Okay". Brian agreed. "Whatever". He crossed his arms as he looked at Chase.

"I see you came to see Zoey, but guess what? She's with me now, so why dont you run along and leave her alone". Chase said and Brian laughed and looked down.

"Remember, when she cheated on you with me back when we attended PCA? Does were some good times, weren't they". Briam said looking back up at Chase.

"Brian! Drop the subject would you?". Lola said annoyed.

"Why are you bringing that up! That was a long time ago". Zoey agued.

"Yeah? But... Some things cant be forgotten easily, I'snt that right Chase?". Brian asked Chase as he looked down. Brian smiled and stepped back.

"When she told you those excuses about going to the library or having to much homework. You had no idea of how much fun we were having". Brian teased and Chase snapped. He looked back up at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Shut it Lancaster!". Chase shouted. Zoey and Lola placed a gentle hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase? Let him go". Zoey whispered on his ear. At first he refused, but slowly managed to let him go. Brian fixed his jacket and once again smiled. He saw that Zoey was whispered something in his ear, but Chase's focus was on him.

"I can see in your eyes that the memory still hurts". Brian said and Zoey stopped whispering and Chase breathed in, to calm his anger down. "I still remember her kisses". Brian again teased, touching his lips. "Unforgettable moments".

Logan, who was watching everything from the couch looked away and whispered to Quinn.

"Brian is dead".

Quinn turned back to the doorway and saw that Chase unexpectedly punch him on the face. Lola and Zoey gasped as Brian stumbled back. Zoey held Chase back as Brian touched the side of his mouth and saw blood coming out.

"Cant handle the truth Matthews? Lets take it outside! Come on!". Brian angrily pushed him back, but before Chase could do something, Michael intercepted pushing Brian back.

"Brian! Go. We dont want any problems". Michael told him.

"Step aside Barrett! Lets go Chase! Lets fix things like a man!". Brian yelled and Chase looked back at Zoey.

"You have two choises. To go with him or stay here, with me and your friends. So... What's your choise?". Zoey asked and Chase looked back at Brian. He had the urge to fight with him and to punch him so hard that he'll forget who he was, but that wouldn't look good on him.

Zoey extented her hand for him to grab and he gave her a small smile and accepted.

"Come on! Your going to listen to her!?".

"I think I am". Chase said as he looked at Zoey. "She's the love of my life and your just you, so I guess I've made my decision". Chase said as he and Zoey stepped back from the door. Michael pushed him back and pointed at him with a serious look, telling him to stay back.

"Bye Brian". Michael said as he slamed the door on his face. He turned around and smiled.

"That felt good".

Lola smiled and pushed him towards the couch, leaving Zoey and Chase still standing.

Zoey turned to see him and saw that he was lost in thought. She felt him sad, and saw that he was trying to contain the tears.

"Chase?". Zoey asked.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Zoey? Sorry, but I need to be alone for a while". Chase said as he let go of her hand and headed straight to the bathroom. Zoey sighted and began heading his way, until Lola stopped her.

"Zo?". She asked and Zoey turned Around. "Let him be alone. I think he needs it".

"But, we're engaged". Zoey said showing them her hand that showed her ring. "His problems are my problems, I need to be there with him". Zoey argued.

"Zoey, come and sit over here". Michael said and Zoey sighted heavily as she made her way to the couch and sat next to Lola.

Michael cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"I've known Chase my whole childhood, and what I can tell you is that he's very good in keeping his real feelings inside. Like the crush he had on you when you fisrt meet him for example. You never noticed a thing. When you got together with James, he pretended to be okay when we video chatted, but you never saw how devastated he was when you said "Okay well, I'll talk with you soon, I have a date with James and I dont want to keep him waiting". Michael mocked a girly voice in representation of Zoeys voice. She rolled her eyes and Michael continued.

"When you two got together, that was the most special day for him. We just couldn't shut him up about it. But when he found out you cheated on him, he completely lost it. He never thought you from all people, would do something like that to him. Now he's trying so hard to leave his addictions behind, so he can be himself again. He's doing this because of you, but now that Brian comes and places that memory in his mind again, he needs time alone. You know why? So he can tell himself that what happen in the past, is history and that what matters the most, is what happens from now on". Michael explained amd everyone was shocked on how well he explained all.

"You think so?". Zoey asked.

"I know so. Hes my best friend for god sake! I know the guy, and know he's not going to leave you for something he's finally getting over".

Suddenly Chase came out to the living room and grabbed his keys.

"I have to go".

Zoey widen his eyes and quicky stood up as well as the rest. Quinn, Logan and Zoey, headed towards him, while Lola slapped Michael on the head.

"He's never going to leave! He's finally placed the past behind!". Lola told him as she stood up. He scratched his head and stood next to her.

"He's not". Michael assured her.

He looked back at Chase. "Your not, right?"

Chase gave him a comfused smile.

"What are you talking about?".

"Your leaving because of what Brian said?". Lola asked more like a question.

Chase smiled widely covering his face.

"I'm not leaving". Chase stated.

"Your not?". Zoey asked.

"Why would I? I mean, I came a long way to be with you". Chase told her. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"So where were you going?". Logan asked.

"I wanted to go outside, breath the fresh air and just clear my mind". Chase replied going towards the door.

"But what if Brian is still waiting outside?". Zoey said which received a nod from Lola and Michael.

"That's a possibility". Lola agreed.

"Then well go with him. Me and Logan, right?". Michael asked Logan and he nodded.

"Yeah? A clear of mind would help me too". Logan said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Okay. You guys do that, while we make coffee and have our girl talk". Quinn said as she kissed Logan's cheek. Lola then intertwined arms with Quinn as they walked towards the kitchen. Chase looked back at Zoey and both of them leaned in, sharing a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back in a minute". He said.

"Okay, but don't stay out too long. I really want to be with you". Zoey told him and he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Zoey". Michael said grabbing Chase by the shoulders. "We'll bring him back safe and sound". He said as he dragged Chase out the apartment. Logan turned to see Zoey and waved as he closed the door behind him.

The guys exited the building and went towards the parking lot. It was a cloudy, cold night. Chase rubbed his hands together to keep warmth, as well as Michael. Logan in the other hand, grabbed his cigarette pack from his jacket and offer the guys one.

"Want one?".

Chase and Michael accepted. Logan then took some matches to light his cigarette up. He then passed the matches to Michael and he passed them to Chase.

They all breathed in, and let the smoke come out.

"That stuff Brian told you, really got to you didn't?". Michael asked.

Chase placed his cigarette back in his mouth and smoked.

"It did. Its a hard image to get rid off, more if the person who reminds you was the protagonist of the whole story". Chase said as he looked up at the sky.

"Whats going to take for you to finally get rid of that memory?". Logam asked.

"I dont know. I guess something very, very, very special has to happen. Something that would make that memory be just a bad dream". Chase explained.

"How about your engagement? That's gotta be something speacial to you?". Michael pointed out.

"Yeah, that was special, but it's not strong enough. I know I'm getting married with the girl of my dreams, but the engagement its still not strong enough to wipe that thing that happen between Zoey and Brian away".

"Maybe when the actual wedding is happening, you seeing her in white, finally having her as your wife. Maybe that would be a strong reason to forget what happen, with you know who". Logan suggested and Chase gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe that can be the moment". Chase thoughtfully said.

Just then someone appeared being some bushes.

"I knew you had to come out sometime". Brian smirked

Michael and Logan rolled thier eyes, while Chase turned around to face him.

"Brian? Just leave us the hell alone!". Logan said annoyingly.

Brian igonored him and turned to see Chase.

"Ready to settle our differences once and for all". Brian asked as he rolled his sleeves.

"No, Brian". Michael stepped in. "Theres going to be no fight".

"Is that so? Well what if i say something that changes otherwise?". Brian challenged with a smirk.

"Nothing you say, can change my mind". Chase said crossing his arms.

"Lets see. What if I tell you that me and your lovely fiance had... I don't know... Sex? And she's really good at that too".

Chase, Logan and Michael gasped. They turned to look at Chase who was now furious. He shook his head as he launched at him. Logan and Michael quickly grabbed him from the back.

"Chase! Don't!". Michael told him.

"He's lying". Logan assured. He then turned to see Brian who has smiling. "Your lying! Tell him!".

"No! Everything I said is true! I remember how with just one touch, I sat her skin on fire". Brian yelled.

"Shut up!". Michael yelled trying to hold Chase back with the help of Logan. But they couldn't. Chase broke free and pushed Brian down on the concrete. They wrestle for a little while. Brian threw a nasty punch on Chase's eye and mouth. Chase in the other hand, did the same, but continuously.

"Chase!". Michael shouted.

"Go and separate them!". Logan asked Ponting at Chase and Brian.

"Me!? You mean the both of us. Help me". Michael said.

"What if I get punch in the eye? I can't risk anything happening to this face". Logan argued.

Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan by his jacket, leading him towards the fight. Michael grabbed Chase and Logan grabbed Brian, separating them.

"Hey!". Someone suddenly said. Everyone froze and looked at where the voice seem to come from.

"Guys!? What's going on here?".

Michael turned to look at each other stunned. Logan leaned in, and whispered to Michael.

"Is that Vince Blake?". He asked.

"I think so". Michael whispered back

Vince walked towards them. He recognized, Michael, Logan, Chase and.

"Brian Lancaster? What are you doing here". Vince asked confused.

"None of your bussiness Blake!". Brian growled.

Vince smiled. He then turned to see Chase who tried to get off Michael's grip.

"Chase? I see you finally got to kick Brian's butt once and for all".

"I'm still not done yet". Chase angrily said.

"Well, why dont you? Michael let him go, come on". Vince said.

"Are you insane!? He'll kill him!". Michael said, looking at Vince as if he was insane.

"Thats what you think! I can take Matthews! Lets go! Come on!". Brian challenged as he struggled to get free from Logan.

"You think so uh? Let's go to that alley over there". Vince said as he leaded the way.

Michael let go of Chase and Logan let go of Brian as they followed Vince.

"Logan! We need to do something!". Michael said.

"But what?". Logan questionably asked.

Michael shrugged and both of them rushed towards the alley.

"Okay". Vince started "You guys are going to fight it off, until one of you can't fight anymore, ready?".

"Vince!?". Michael asked afraid.

"Go!". Vince ordered and both guys began punching each other.

Brian jerked back, aside. The blow meant for his jaw whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chase other arm begin an upward trajectory. He ducked this time, and felt his hair ruffle with the force of it.

Drop to the floor. Roll clear, stand. Don't let him connect. Draw it

Chase charged with a roar like a bull. Brian sidestepped, whirled to face him. Chase lunged. He avoided one flying fist, only to collide with another in the face. Brian fell to the floor, but quickly stood up and launched at Chase.

The blow glanced off his ribcage, a sharp sting fading fast. In front of him, Brian grinned and jabbed again at his midsection.

Avoidance was simple, but it couldn't last forever. Minutes passed with no contact, and Chase felt pressure emanating from all sides, a nearly audible chant: punch-kick-strike-hurt.

Chase went on the offensive. He lashed out, aiming for Brian's gut. Brian proved equally effective at defense, and Chases fist met a meaty forearm. He tried again with both hands-one-two, Harley's technique-and this time connected.

Michael leaned closer to Vince who smiled at Brian who was now on the floor while Chase was punching him constantly on the face.

"Why are you letting them do this?". He asked.

"Because". Vince said as he turned his attention to Michael. "He ruined Chase amd Zoeys relationship, and I think Chase deserves to kick his ass". Vince stopped as he and Michael turned to look at Logan who was making hurtful faces as he saw Chase continue to punch an almost unconscious Brian.

Vince then turned to look at Michael.

"And he owes me. He got my sister pregnant and doesnt want to make himself responsable. I heard he was looking for Zoey in this area and see, I found him".

Michael looked back at Brian who was now unconscious.

"Why don't we stop Chase now". Michael said Ponting to Brian.

"You think so? I think we should let Chase beat him to death". Vince suggested.

Michael shook his head in disagreement and motioned Logan to come and help him. They both grabbed Chase from the back and pulled him off Brian.

"Okay Chase I think that's enough". Logan said.

Chase was seriously hurt. His eye was a little red and was dripping blood from the side. He also had some blood on the side of his mouth, and his left ribcage hurt.

"Is he alive!?". Michael asked and Vince knelt down where Brian was. He checked his pulse and nodded.

"Yeah. Unfortunately he's still alive". Vince sighted as he stood up and all four guys looked down at Brian, who slowly began to move.

"Look!". Michael tugged on Chases jacket. "Hes regaining consciousness".

Brian open his eyes and turned to see the guys standing over him. His vision was a bit blury but in a couple of minutes everything was clear.

"Who are you all?". Brian asked confused.

"You want me to remind you who you are?". Vince said as he raised his fist, but Logan, lowered it down.

"Wait! I don't think he's joking". Logan said as they all looked at Brian more closely.

"Um? Are you guys going to help me remember or are you going to stare at me all night?". Brian asked confused.

"Well?". Michael began, but Vince quickly interrupted.

"We... Were walking by the alley and we saw this man hitting you, so this guy here...". Vince grabbed Chase by the arm a little too rough. He grunted as Vince continued talking.

"Came in here and fought the guy. That's why he's all brused up".

Brian looked at Chase, who rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"Thank you". Brian gratefully thanked.

Vince smiled, nudging Chase on his injured rib, which made him grunt again.

"No problem". Chase managed to say as he held his ribcage.

Brian turned to see Vince.

"So, who are you then?". He asked and Vince replied.

"I'm your brother in law. I got some of my friends to come and find you, since you never came from the grocery store, until we found you here. Your wife if worried sick, so we should get you home". Vince said as he helped Brian stand up. He wrapped Brian's arm over his shoulder as he leaded him out of the alley.

"Thank you guys! I'll see you later". Vince yelled as he dissapear at the curve.

Logan and Michael helped Chase get out of the alley. They stopped at the parking lot as they saw Vince leave in a taxi.

After he left another taxi stoped in front of them and were surprised to see who got out of the taxi

"Dustin!?". Logan and Michael asked surprised.

"Hey guys?". Dustin said as he approach them.

He immediately noticed Chase's injuries. "Chase!? What happen to you!?". He asked but before Chase could reply, the taxi man interrupted them.

"Young man! Are you going to pay or what?". He said as he got out of his taxi. "Come on!? I got the meter running!".

Dustin turned to see Michael, Logan and Chase with puppy eyes. Dustin wrapped his arm around the man as they both smiled at the trio.

"Please guys". Dustin please.

Chase rolled his eyes began taking his wallet out, keeping his balance on Michael. "How much?". Chase asked.

"60 bucks". The man said.

"Sixty!?". Michael surprisingly said.

"Its a one hour drive to get here from the airport". The man added.

Chase sighted as he handed the man sixty dollars. He accepted the money and kissed it. He then pushed Dustin aside as he got on his taxi and drove off.

"Thank you Chase". Dustin said as he stopped and saw Chase bloody face.

"What happen to you?". He asked again and Logan smiled.

"He had an encounter with Zoeys ex. He stared reminding Chase about his days with Zoey and so on, so Chase beat him up until he lost consciousness".

"Wow!". Dustin said as he patted his back a bit to hard, which made him grunt.

"And I wonder how you're going to hide this from Zoey". Logan told Chase who gasped realizing that she would be very upset is she found out that he fought Brian.

"That didn't even crossed my mind!?". Chase said freaking out. "What Am I going to do?".

"Calm down Chase. We'll figure something out". Dustin assured.

Michael then snappedd his fingers.

"Make up! Anything can be hidden under the magical powder that is make up". Michael said and everyone seemed pleased.

"Great Idea Michael". Dustin said. "Now the question is, where do we get make-up? We can't go to the girls". He asked and Michael quickly responded.

"Stacy Dillson lives on the first floor of our bulding! She can help us. And you Logan, can help us with by using your charming skills to get it".

Logan made a face

"Why me!?". He whined.

"Because, she still has that crush on you. You see, one day she invited us to have some tea at his apartment, and its filled with posters of you". Michael said, trying to contain a laugh.

Everyone looked at each other, and brust into laughter, except Chase who just smiled.

"Okay, okay. Let's do this then". Chase said and the guys nodded. They headed to the entrance of the building and walked up to room 313 which was Stacys.

"Okay Logan, you do your thing and well wait by the elevator, over there". Michael said and Logan nodded.

"And be quick! We dont want either Zoey, Lola, or Quinn coming out here and finding Chase like this". Dustin said as he eye him.

"I will. Now let the future Reese director do its magic". Logan smiled as he knocked on the door. He waited for a little bit until the door open. Logan smiled as he leaned his arm on the doorway.

"Hey Stacy". He said in a seductive way.

"Logan?". She asked, her eyes glowing.

"Logan Reese!?".

"The only one". Logan smiled and Stacy unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan stumbled back as he caught her.

"Oh My God!?". Stacy siad as she separated from the hug. "What are you doing here? I can help you with anything you want". Stacy said and Logan smirked.

"In fact, I do need your help. You see I'm helping my dad direct a scene, but our make-up artist forgot the make up". Logan said.

"The most important tool". Stacy added.

"Exactly! So I asked the manager of the building for some and she didn't want to help me out so, I been knocking on peoples door to see if I can have some make-up". Logan said and Stacy looked at him in confusion.

"You can go to the store and buy more". She reminded him.

"We send our personal assistant to the store 30 minutes ago and she's still not here". Logan said as he leaned a bit closer to her, causing her to gasp.

"And between me and you. The actor is getting frustrated. So, please can I get some make up? You'll make me very happy if you did".

Stacy smiled as she hugged him tightly again, taking his breath away.

"Anything for you Logan!". She told him she stepped back and ran inside his apartment.

He then shook his head, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. He glanced at the rest who gave him the thumbs up. He was about to do the same but Stacy came back, causing him to look at her, with a sweet smile.

"Here". Stacy handed the make-up pouch and Logan grabbed it. "I placed some cotton swabs, just so you can remember me". Stacy whisper and Logan gave her an awkward smile.

"Thanks... I really appreciate you doing this for me".

"Anything Logan, anything for you".

Logan cleared his throat and have her his hand for her to shake.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you again soon". Logan said and Stacy grabbed his hand and kissed.

"I'll be waiting for that moment". Stacy said as Logan took his hand back and waved goodbye. She waved back and closed the door, giving a loud girly scream.

Logan quicky walked up to the guys and threw Dustin the make up pouch.

"There! And please, don't tell me to use my charm with Stacy again". Logan said as he crossed his arms. They nodded, giving him a smirk as they headed out the bulding and towards Chase's car.

They all got inside the back seat, turned the light on, and began thinking on how to begin to cover Chases injuries.

"We need to cleam your blood off. We dont want to get your bruises infected or something". Michael said.

Logan who was in the passenger seat looked around him, until he found a bottle of hand sanitizer under the seat.

"Can this help?". Logan asked as he showed the little bottle.

"Thats perfect!". Dustin said as he grabbed the bottle and squirted some on his hand.

"Wait a second!". Chase said alarmed. "Your going to put that on my face!?". He asked.

"If you want us to put make up in your face, then we have too Chase". Michael said and Chase just leaned back, closing his eyes.

Dustin grabbed a Kleenex from the pouch and began cleanning Chase's face with the sanitizer. He grunted from the pain, but at the same time he was used to it. He got in alot of fights back in L.A with Harley and his other fiends.

Michael then began to apply the make-up. He covered up all the bruises and cuts. All of this took about 10 minutes, until Michael placed all the make-up back in the pouch and looked at Chase, satisfied with his work.

"There!". Michael said with a smile. "What do you guys think?".

"Looks great!". Dustin said giving two thumbs up.

"The girls won't notice a thing". Logan added.

"Okay. If you guys think I look fine, then lets get going. The girls should be very worry by now". Chase said as the guys nodded and got out the car.

They began to walk towards the building, but noticed that Chase, grunted and struggled to walk.

"Dude?". Logan asked, suddenly stopping. "Are you sure your going to be able to fake not feeling any pain around Zoey?".

"Yeah, of course". Chase said. "You'll see when we get there". He assured and the guys smiled as they got to the elevator and went to up to the second floor. When they got out they headed towards the apartment. Suddenly, when they stood outside the door.

Chase straighten himself and took a deap breath as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Okay. Lets do this". Chase said as he open the door and entred with the guys following close behind. The girls, who were sitting on the couch, turned around and stood up, walking towards the guys.

"Where were you guys!?". Zoey asked crossing her arms.

"Outside. We just got entertained talking with this guy here". Chase said as he grabbed Dustins arm and pushed him foward.

"Dustin? What are you doing here?". Zoey asked surprised,

"Well. Since I planned the whole reunion between you and Chase, and I didnt even get a goodbye from you guys, I felt it was the right thing to come here and congratulate you on something Alan mentioned when I went looking for you. He said something about a supposedly enganemet between you and Chase?". Dustin said as he smiled and collided on a hug with Zoey.

"Congrats Zoey. I know you'll be happy with this guy". He said as he let go of Zoey and patted Chase's back.

Chase grunted, but manage to give a small smile. Lola and Quinn looked at each other suspiciously. Both girls looked back at Chase as they began to studying him.

"Chase?". Zoey suddenly asked.

"Yeah?". Chase said, looking at her.

"You want to eat dinner before we go to bed?".

"Uh? No. I'm not that hungry". Chase said as he stepped cloer to her.

"Okay. Why don't we head to bed then?".

"Yeah, that'll be nice". Chase said as he grabbed her hand.

"Goodnight everyone. We'll see you tomorrow". Zoey said as she and Chase walked away.

"Night". They all waved as they entered their room, leaving the girls and they guys alone.

Lola and Quinn turned to see the guys with suspiciously, crossing their arms.

"You three!?". Lola said pointing at them. "On the couch now!".

The guys looked at each other confused.

"Why?". Michael asked innocently.

Both girls rolled their eyes and dragged them into the couch. Lola and Quinn stood in front of them as they began questioning them.

"What's up!?". Lola asked.

"What do you mean?". Logan asked, accommodating himself on the couch.

"What happen out there?". Quinn asked.

"We went for some air, and we talked. Thats all". Michael replied.

"What did you guys talk about?". Quinn asked

Logan and Dustin quickly looked over at Michael, wanting him to respond. Michael just gasped at them as he continued.

"Well. First we walked out out the building and to the parking lot. Uh?... We smoked as we...contemplated the beautiful night sky. Then we talked about... Us staring a new life here... About Chase's engagement with Zoey, and some other unimportant guy stuff, Then Dustin came along and we talked some more.". Michael said, getting a little nervous.

"Really?". Lola asked sarcastically. "Thats all?".

All three boys nodded.

Lola and Quinn looked at each other and gave themselves a small smile shaking their heads,

"Do you guys really think were that stupid?". Quinn asked turning back to see them.

The guys looked at each other fully confused.

"Um? We dont think so?". Michael responded, looking at the other two guys for help.

"Look". Lola began. "Just by looking at the three of you, we known that there was a fight, and you all are covering for Chase". Lola stated and the guys looked at her surprise.

"How you know!?". Michael asked without thinking.

Logan and Dustin slapped their foreheads, while the girls smiled.

"Sorry". Michael apologized to the guys.

"How did you figured it out?". Dustin asked.

"By this". Lola replied pointing on their jackets.

Theh looked and saw that they had some blood spots there. They sighted as they looked back at the girls.

"Okay? So what happens now?". Logan asked and the girls looked at each other.

* * *

 **§§§§§§§§**

* * *

Chase was wide awake while Zoey was fast sleep laying on his chest. He was still thinking on what happen Just a couple of minutes ago. That Image of Zoey with Brian, kept repeating in his mind. He still was in alot of pain, but he decided to keep the incident that happen tonight a secret. For Zoeys own good.

Suddenly there was knocks on the door which startled him and Zoey.

"Zoey!? Can,we come in?". He heard Lola ask.

Zoey who sat up on the bed turning on the side lap as she rubbed her eyes and replied.

"Yeah?".

Lola and Quinn brust inside stopping in front of the bed. Chase was still laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the girls.

"What's going on?". Zoey asked, giving a small yawn.

Quinn walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk". Quinn said as she pulled her out her bed.

"Talk about what?". Zoey asked confused as Quinn guided her out.

Lola looked at Chase who had a lost look on his face, as he continued to stare at the celling. She sighted as he went over to him and without any warning, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Your coming too Chase". Lola said as Chase painfully grunted.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!".

He managed to stand up as Lola dragged him out of the room and into the living room, where she pushed him down on the couch, along with the other guys. The girls stood in front of the guys and Zoey who was in the middle of the two crossed her arms as she stared at the guys confused.

"Okay? Whats going on?". Zoey asked

"Do we reveal the news or do you?". Lola asked Chase who just stared at her annoyed,

"Okay". Lola began. "He had a fight. With Brian". She confessed

Zoey turned to look at Chase surprised.

Chase quickly turned to see the guys who looked away from him.

"You guys talked!?". He whispered

"We had no choice! They caught us". Dustin whispered back.

"What!? Is this true!?". Zoey asked Chase who turned to look her. It took him a couple of seconds until he nodded.

"Chase". Zoey closed her eyes, clearly disappointed. "You promise me, no more fighting-". Zoey began, but Logan interrupted.

"Wait Zoey. Before you start to yell at Chase. Let me state that he had a very good reason for fighting Brian".

"Really?". Zoey sarcastically said. "And what is it?".

Logan looked at Chase who sighted and looked down.

"Chase?". Logan asked, seeing if he wanted to retale the events that happen, but he just shook his head disappointingly. He sadly looked at him and back at Zoey as he began to talk again

"I'll tell you". Logan said as he cleared his throat. "Now, this is hard for me to tell because I know is going to be uncomfortable for Chase, but you deserve to know what really happen". Logan stopped for a second as Zoey nodded for him to continue.

"We went outside straight to the parking lot. We began talking, when Brian appeared out of nowhere. He then began telling Chase to be a man and fight him. Chase refused, but then Brian crossed the line. He said something that just stunned me, Michael and Chase of course".

"What did he say?". Zoey asked.

"He?". Logan looked at Chase again before continuing. "He said that you and him had... Sex. And that you were really good at it". Logan confessed, which made Zoey and the girls gasped.

"And Chase just snapped, and launched himself towards him. And just to be sincere, If I was him I would have done just the same". Logan added.

"And you believed that!?". Zoey asked Chase who stood up from the couch, grabing his left rib cage on the way up.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it okay". He said as he walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way.

"Chase, you can't run away from this". Zoey said and Chase turned to see her.

"I know I can't". He said as he open the door and walked out. Zoey sighted as she made her way to the door, but Michael stopped her.

"Zoey!". He said as he stood up as well as Logan and Dustin. The girls and Zoey herself were shocked as they saw a serious Michael.

"Get over here and sit down". Michael said as he pointed to the couch.

She looked at the door for a moment, then he looked at Michael as she walked towards the couch and sat down.

"That goes for you two as well". Logan said as he looked at Lola ans Quinn. Both girls looked at him strangely as they sat beside Zoey.

Now the guys were standing in front of them as the girls listened.

"Zoey?". Michael began. "I know that your Chase's fiance, and that his problems are your problems too. I also know that you want to know whats going through his head, but he still needs a little bit of more time for him to completely trust you. I see that you want him to change, just like the Chase we all knew, but you need to understand that, you really hurt him, he changed into someone he would never be in a thousand years but, hey!it happened, and he's trying very hard to change, only for you. And now Brian comes along and puts these memories in his head, and that makes it hard for him to forget". Michael stopped as he looked at Zoey who had her full attention.

After a moment of silence, Zoey sighted nodding.

"Your right. Your absolutely right. He can't change from one day to another and I need to give him his space".

"He loves you Zoey". Logan began. "And everything he does, even the fights he has, it's just his way of showing you how much cares about you, and his way of protecting you, which we know that fighting isn't the smartest way in solving problems, but we known that he'll understand if your right at his side". Logan said.

Zoey smiled at him, but looked down.

"Hey!?". Lola said as she stood up looking at Michael. "What if Brian is out here again? You know how obsessive he's with Zoey".

The guys gave a small chuckle.

"That's not going to be a problem". Micahel askes as he sat next to Zoey.

"Why?". Quinn asked.

"Well". Michael siad "When Brian and Chase began to fight, Vince appeared, apparently looking for Brian. He got Vince's sister pregnant and he didn't want to make himself responsible for the kid, so he left her. Anyways he took Chase and Brian to an alley, and gave them permission to fight it off until one of them fell unconscious. Me and Logan tried to tell Vince it was a bad Idea but he didn't cared. Brian was the one to fall unconscious first, so we dragged an injured Chase away from Brian who was unconscious for about a minute until he woke up and didn't remember who he was, which gave Vince the chance to say that he was his brother in law and that he was being beaten up by some guys until Chase came and you know... Saved his life. Brain, being the stupid guy he is, completely believed him, so that's the story for that". Michael finished explaining.

"Okay, so what do I do now?". Zoey asked.

"Go to your room and wait for him. I'll stay here and wait for him as well. He'll be back soon and if he's not here by midnight, I'll go and look for him". Michael said.

"I'll wait with you too". Logan said but Michael shook his head.

"No. You go to my room and make yourself comfortable. I'll tell you have my room just for tonight".

"You sure? I mean I can-". Logan started but Michael interrupted.

"I'm sure. No offence Logan but Chase trusts me more than you, thats why I want to wait for him".

Logan nodded understanding. He told the girls to also head to their rooms and they agreed.

It was 11:00pm When he was left alone, he turned the tv on and began watching Friday the 13th as he drank a rootbear. After 15 minutes, he was so focus on the movie, he didn't noticed Chase entering. He saw Michael and smiled as he closed the door carefully, without making any noise. He tip toe behind the couch, looking at Michael who was mouth open at what was happening on the tv screen.

Chase suddenly placed his hand on Michael who gasped, almost fainting. Chase began laughing quietly as Michael turned around frustrated by the scare.

"Dude!? You scared the hell out of me!". Michael whispered, punching Chase on the arm, as he sat next to him.

"Sorry". Chase apologized as Michael gave him a smile.

"So?". Michael began as he turned to see him. "Did you cleared your mind?".

"Yeah". Chase nodded. "Being by myself helps me rethink stuff".

"That because your used to being alone. Now you have Zoey. Having her will help you, like you say rethink things, even better than your doing right now". Michael said which made Chase nod in agreement.

"Why don't you go in her room and talk about what happen tonight?". Michael suggested.

"I don't think NOW is a good time to talk". Chase said shaking his head. "She's sleeping right now and I dont want her to fight with me, so tomorrow when were more calmed, we'll talk".

"So your going to sleep here, on the couch? Because I told Logan to,have my room for the night". Michael said.

"I'm not that sleepy, so I'll just stay up until the movie ends, then I'll go inside Zoey's room and try to sleep". Chase lied.

"Cool! There's like 45 more minutes for the movie to end, and I could really use some company". Michael said as he stood up. "I'm bringing some popcorn. Want some?".

"Sure, why not". Chase smied and Michael nodded going into the kitchen. With Michael gone for a while, Chase placed himself comfortable on the couch as his eyes began to close. The only thing he didn't know was that behind him, a couple a feet way, Zoey watched him and quickly went over to him.

"Chase? Let's go to my room". Zoey whispered to him, but his eyes couldn't open up from his sleepiness.

"Come on Chase. You'll be more comfortable over here, with me". Zoey said as she began pulling him up. He sat up and stood up as Zoey leaded a half sleep Chase into her room.

A couple of seconds later Michael came out with two bolws of popcorn.

"Popcorn is here-". Michael announced but stopped as he noticed Chase gone.

"I'm taking to no one. What a surprise". Michael sarcastically said as he sat on the couch.

* * *

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

Zoey closed the door behind as Chase sat on the bed, giving a long yawn.

"We need to talk". Zoey said.

"Can we do that tomorrow?". Chase asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No we can't". Zoey said as she sighted. "Look Chase, tonight was a special day, because we got engaged and you left everything just to be with me, and I appreciate that, really. But we can't let Brian destroy this night by reminding you of stuff that happen years ago".

"So its true then!?. You and him had-". Chase began but Zoey quicky interrupted.

"No! That never happened". Zoey seriously told him and he stood up turning away. She knew taking about Brian was frustrating for him, but they needed to clear this out.

"I admit that we ... You know? Makeout, but we never, never, never, had intimacy". Zoey confessed which made him turn to see her. She turned away and smiled

"I wanted that moment to be special. I wanted to do it with the man of my dreams and...". Zoey stopped for a moment. "And that man was you. Yesterday night I completely gave my self to you".

Chase was stunned by her confession.

"So? You had nothing to do with Brian, after this couple of years of us being apart?".

"No". She turned to see him. "Do you believe me?".

Chase sighted and nodded.

"I do".

"You don't sound so convinced". Zoey said as she crossed her arms.

"Look, this is how I see it". Chase began "I love you, and I propose because I know I want to be with you the rest of my life. The very instant you agree to marry me, I managed to put the past behind and let tonight be a new start for us. But as we all saw, Brian came along, saying stuff, and I know that I shouldn't have overreacted about what he said, but I just couldn't control myself". Chase said as he looked down as his mind filled with guiltness.

"I'm sorry. And I understand if you feel disappointed".

Zoey gave him a small smile and went over to to him stealing a kiss from him. He raised his head up and looked at her confused.

"I believe you". She said as she leanned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

After the whole reconciliation between Chase and Zoey, they decided to finally go to sleep. By midnight Zoey got up and went to the bathroom, while Chase slept.

When she got out, there was an insane knocking on their door. Chase instantly woke up and turned to see Zoey.

"Whats going on?". Chase asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know". Zoey said as she went to open the door. There stood an exhausted and preoccupied Michael.

"Zoey!? Chase!?". Miachel said as he entered quickly in the room. Chase sat up and looked at Michael confused.

"Michael? What's wrong!?".

Michael breathed heavily as he looked for an answer.

"I heard someone trying to break in! And I also heard them picking the lock! Come on!? I have everyone on the living room". Miachel said as he quickly rushed out if the room.

Zoey turned to see Chase with a playful smirk as he lay himself fall back on the bed. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I really don't want to get up". Chase told her, closing his eyes.

"Let's go and check. It might be an emergency". Zoey said and he sighted reopening his eyes agan, siting up. Zoey pulled him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, intertwining they hands together as they walked out of the room.

When they walked down the halllway, they noticed that the living room,was pitch black. They barley saw shadows of their friends standing there.

Even with the lights off their friends noticed Chase arm wrapped on Zoeys shoulders.

"Did you guys had a reconciliation?". Lola asked teasingly.

"Yep, we did". Zoey said with a smile.

"Yeah... She kinda talked me down". Chase said as Zoey looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead and began looking around for a light switch.

"Can someone please turn on the lights?". Chase asked but Michael interrupted, turning a fashlight on his face.

"No!". Michael grabbed a baseball bat he was holding hand placed it on Chases hand. "Here! Go and see who's out there".

"Me!? Why not Logan?". Chase asked and Michael pointed the flashlight over to Logan who covered his eyes.

"He's a chump!?". Miachel simply said and Logan gasped.

"I'm not a chump!?". Logan argued crossing his arms.

"Yeah... Yeah... whatever. Chase!? Open the door!?". Michael said as he pointed to the door.

Chase let go of Zoey and went to the door. He look back at Michael who motioned him to go on. He turned back to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

He breathed in, and open the door. Michael hid his face on Lola's shoulder while the rest looked at Chase who looked outside and turned to look back at Michael.

"There's no one here".

Michael raised his head up "WHAT!?". He said as he went over to Chase and looked outside.

"But!? I swear someone seemed to be trying to break in!?". Michael said, coming back inside and closing the door.

"Dude! Your going insane!?". Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not! Someone did-". Michael began to say but stopped when they heard someone or something scratching on the door.

Michael quickly rushed to hide behind Logan.

"See! I told you!?". Michael said and Chase open the door again just to reveal the intruder.

"A dog?". Chase asked confused.

Everyone went beside Chase and saw a cute black dog looking back up at them.

"That's Henry's dog". Michael said as he knelt down and rufed the dogs ears.

"Markus?". A guy called as he approached the dog. "I been looking for you boy!".

"Hey guys?". The guys greeted and everyone else waved except Chase who seem tired and annoyed.

"Sorry for Markus waking you up". Henry said as he placed the leash on the dogs neck.

"It's okay Henry. Just try to keep your dog inside your room". Lola said and Henry nodded as he pulled Markus to follow him.

"I will. Bye". Henry waved and the rest began to go back inside, execpt Chase who had something to say.

"And next time, why dont you keep your stinking dog back-". Chase began to say but Zoey pulled him inside closing the door.

"Chase!?". Zoey said with a smirk, surprised as she turned to see him.

"Zoey?". Quinn said and Zoey turned to see her. "He usually gets more grumpy when he doesn't get a goodnight sleep. More when he gets wake up for nothing". Quinn, looked over at Michael who gazed away.

"Then let's go back to bed then". Zoey said as she grabbed Chase's hand. "Goodnight guys". Zoey and and everyone waved goodbye.

When they dissapeared everyone turned to look at Michael.

"We're heading back to bed too. Plase don't wake us up if its not an emergency". Lola said as she and Quinn headed to their room.

"And". Logan began. "If you can't handle scary movies, then dont see them. Now, because of you, I have to wake up 15 minutes late, just to recover my beauty sleep". Logan said as he heades back to Michaels room.

"Oh shut up Logan". Miachel said as he returned to the couch and layed by his side.

* * *

 **Next day...**

* * *

Zoey woke up at 9 in the morning. She turned to hug Chase but the only thing she found was a pillow beside her. She sat up and quickly went to take a shower. When she was done with that she headed over to the living room where she found Michael and Logan playing a video game, while Lola, Quinn and Chase were in the kitchen.

She smiled and made herself over to the girls.

"Good morning". Zoey greatted as she came up to Chase and both of them shared a quick kiss.

"Morning". Chase and the girls said.

Zoey then turned to see Chase. "Why didn't you wake me up?".

"You were peacefully sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up". Chase told her.

"He actually beat us to the kitchen". Quinn said. "He made fresh orange juice, and some chopped fruit".

"We're doing some pancakes to go with it". Lola said as she turned the cooking pancake around.

"They didn't want to help?". Zoey asked as she looked over at Logan and Michael, who car racing.

"We didn't even cared to ask them. You can't get their attention when they are playing video games". Lola said and everyone nodded.

"Anyways". Chase began saying as he poured some orange juice on a glass. "I have some errands to take care off. I have to go to the university and fill out some papers, and Ryan the owner of the store where I worked told me to see him at the store he has here, so we can talk about my job". He said as he took a big gulp.

"But, aren't you going to eat breakfast us?". Zoey asked him.

"I don't eat breakfast. It makes me nauseous". Chase said as he placed the glass of orange juice on the counter.

"I'll be back before dinner". Chase said as he kissed Zoey's forehead and headed to grab his jacket.

"Just try not to get in trouble". Quinn said as she glanced at him.

Zoey turned to see him again.

"You know what. Let me come with you". Zoey said as she began walking towards him, but Miachel stoped her.

"That wouldn't be necessary. We'll come with him". Michael said as he pressed pause on the game.

"Yeah". Logan said, nodding. "We'll keep him out of trouble".

The girls gave them a small chuckle before Zoey replied.

"Yeah, like I'll trust you two with that". Zoey sarcastically said. "Yesterday night you cover his fight with Brian, how do you expect me to turst you again?".

"That situation was out of our hands". Logan said.

"Come on Zoey". Michael whined. "I promise to tell you everything, cross my heart". Miachel said as he gave Zoey the puppy eye method.

She smiled and gave in, nodding.

"Okay... I'm counting on you two". Zoey said as she pointed to her friends.

Quinn discretely went behind Logan and wrapped her arms around him. Logan grabebd her hands as they continued the converstation.

"You guys make me feel like the bad guy". Chase said as he open the door and began heading out as Michael and Logan, who kissed Quinn quickly on her lips, followed.

The girls smiled and began setting the breakfast table. They all got two pancakes and beside that some of the fruit Chase had cut. When they started eating, the girls began talking about what happen when Chase got back home last night. Everything was going well when Zoey began feeling nauseous. She pretended that everything was okay until she couldn't hold it.

She covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom leaving Quinn and Lola stunned. Both girls looked at each other and quickly rushed to the bathroom door.

"Zoey?". Lola asked knocking on the door. "You okay in there".

And as a response they heard Zoey vomiting noises. Quinn made a face as she leanned her head on the door.

"Zoey?". She asked.

Zoey slightly the door and waited a couple of seconds until she got out. She looked paled and tired.

"Zoey?". Quinn placed a hand in her shoulder. "Are you feeling sick?".

"I don't know". Zoey said as she ran a hand on her hair. "This has never happen to me before".

"Maybe the breakfast didn't fit you well today". Quinn said and Zoey nodded. She then felt that nauseous feeling again and got back In the bathroom.

Lola crossed her arms as she and Quinn heard Zoey vomiting.

"This is not normal". Lola said as she got herself thinking. She then snapped her fingers and looked at Quinn.

"What if Zoey is...". Lola said and Quinn's eyes widened.

"No, that can't be possible. I'm pretty sure they haven't had any... You know what". Quinn whispered. "They just got together yesterday".

"You never know". Lola whispered back as Zoey open once again the door.

"Okay". An exhausted Zoey said. "I think that's all".

"Hey Zo?". Lola asked and Zoey turned to see her. "Have you and Chase had any, Intimacy lately"

Zoey looked at her surprised. She then looked at Quinn and then back at Lola.

"Umm? Why is that important?". Zoey asked a little nervous.

"Because, if you had, it means that you might be pregnant". Lola said.

"You think so!?". Zoey asked alarmed.

"So you did!". Quinn said surprised.

"Okay. Yes. Me and Chase had intimacy". Zoey confessed.

Lola and Quinn squealed in excitement.

"Do you guys think I might be pregnant?". Zoey asked unsure.

"Well, did you guys use protection?". Quinn asked.

"No. We didn't even think about that".

"Then its possibility". Lola stated.

"Why don't get yourself out of doubts and take a test. I have many pregnancy test on one of my suitcases". Quinn suggested

Zoey and Lola eyed her confused.

"Why do you have pregnancy tests?". Zoey asked.

"I've been trying to get pregnant. But I just cant find the way to get Logan interested". Quinn explained.

"Logan? Not interested? What a shocker?". Lola said sarcastically.

"I know". Quinn said disappointingly. "Anyways. Let me get you that test". Quinn said as the girls headed back to Lola's room.

 **§§§§§**

After doing all the errands, Chase, Logan and Michael headed back to the apartment. As they walked in the hall way they laughed as they talked about an incident that happen while in the university.

"Man! Today was fun". Michael said as he wiped a tear of his eye.

"Can't believe that teacher threw his muffing at the other teacher who dogged it, but it hit the old lady who was waiting in line". Logan said as he held his stomach from the laughter.

"Thats not the funny thing". Chase began saying. "The best part was when the teacher that threw the muffing went to apologize to the old lady, she hit her with her cane". Chase said as he let out a smile.

The other two guys laughed like never before. Michael took his key out and open the door letting his friends in first.

When they all entered. They saw Lola Zoey and Quinn in the couch reading a book. When the girls realized that the guys were in, Zoey who had the book closed it quickly as the guys made their way to them.

"We're back!". Michael announced.

Chase bent down and gave Zoey a sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled as he sat on the single couch with the guys standing beside him.

"So Chase". Lola began. "Did you fix everything with the university and your job?".

"Yeah. Everything is set on the university, and I'm still going to be manager at the store Rick has here so? As for now, life is great". Chase said satisfied.

"Thats good, but". Lola said teasingly looking at Quinn and Zoey. Quinn gave her a excited smile while Zoey just looked back at Chase

Logan and Michael looked at each other knowingly.

"You girls are hidding something". Miachel pointed at the three suspiciously.

"What is it? Spitting out?". Logan eagerly asked. Lola looked at the two guys and shush them, turning her attention to Chase

"But? Zoey has important news to tell you".

Chase turned to look at Zoey who sat up straight on the couch.

"Really? What is it?". Chase asked her and Zoey cleared her throat

"I'm...". Zoey began but stopped feeling suddenly afriad.

Lola looked at Zoey and gave her a small smile. "Come on Zoey? Tell him".

"Your what?". Chase asked with his sweet innocent smile.

Zoey looked down and swallowed hard. She then looked back up at Chase, feeling that he might not take the news well.


End file.
